


26 Days of Smutmas

by ntkrrs



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anthology, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bars and Pubs, Booty Calls, Co-workers, Comfort Sex, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Filthy, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Heartbreak, I finally did it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inuyasha talking like a crude asshole because he has neither manners nor finesse, Kissing, LITERALLY, Light BDSM, Living Together, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Making Love, Married Sex, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Reunion Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Smoking, Smut, So Married, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, i am DOING what i CAN, like WOW filthy, mostly inuyasha, no one important dies it just happens as a part of a doctor's life, not really but i think it counts, pornstar AU, sorry if there are inaccuracies, well technically it's pregnant sex, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 49,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntkrrs/pseuds/ntkrrs
Summary: Learn the alphabet the filthy way this holiday season with Inuyasha & Kagome.A collection of fics that focus on different aspects of sex, romance, relationships, and more. Rated E for safety; actual rating of chapter will be found in the chapter title as not all chapters will have explicit depictions of sex. Most, if not all, will be AU. Tags will be added as chapters are uploaded.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Implied Miroku/Sango, Mentioned Sesshoumaru/Kagura
Comments: 374
Kudos: 289





	1. a is for aftercare (m)

**Author's Note:**

> happy smutty holidays! we're going through a full 26 days of this, so buckle up. as it says on the tin, not everything will have sex, but there _will_ be scenes of those nature at some point.
> 
> more of me on notkorras @ tumblr.

“Relax, baby,” Inuyasha whispered into her ear, unlatching her wrists from the cuffs on the bedpost. He gingerly brought her wrists down, massaging the red skin with one hand, and gently tugging the blindfold to reveal her eyes. They were tear-stained, brown eyes that easily adjusted to the dim glow the bedside lamp provided the room. “It’s over, it’s over. You did _so_ good, Kagome.”

Kagome let out a shaky sob. “O-Oh, I’m—I’m—”

“It’s okay,” he said, kissing the corner of her mouth. He brought his free hand to caress her cheek. “Are you okay? Did that feel good?”

She sobbed again, the aftermath of the intensity of their previous activities still keeping its grip on her body. “Y—Yes. _Yes_ , I’m sorry, I’m—”

“Don’t be sorry, it can be a lot,” he cooed, gently moving them so he lied back on the bed, positioning her to lean over his side. He avoided the wet spot she’d made earlier. “You were very good, Kagome. You were perfect. Just tell me what you need, okay? I’ll take care of you.”

“Oh—Oh—” she struggled, “Yes, I—Y-Yes.”

Inuyasha tenderly kissed her forehead. “Do you want cool cloths for your wrists?”

Kagome shuddered out another sob, fingers twitching against her chest. “N-No. Does—sn’t h-hurt.”

“Okay, baby. It’s okay, no need to force yourself,” he implored, when she made to look up at him. He continued caressing her wrists. “We can get you some painkillers, just in case. Do you want to be left alone? Do you want me to leave?”

“ _No_ ,” Kagome hiccuped, “J-Just _hold—_ hold me, p-please.” She weakly pressed her face closer into his shoulder. 

He felt the staccato rhythm of her sobs against his skin and let her cry herself out, understanding that she was just feeling a lot of things. He got a little intense today, without meaning to, but she had a safeword and didn’t stop him. Still, he felt like he should apologize for that, as soon as she wasn’t feeling overwhelmed.

When the sobs died down a few minutes later, he carded his fingers through her dark hair. “I’m sorry, I got a little… carried away.”

She took deep, halting breaths, words hitching as she spoke. “No. I didn’t… I didn’t mind. I mean—I mean. I’m fine.”

“You sure?” He kissed her forehead. “Wasn’t too much?”

“No,” she said. “I just… I came a lot. More than—more than normal. It’s just a new—It’s a new feeling.”

Inuyasha hummed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “But nothing hurts? You’re sure?”

Kagome nodded. “Just a little sore. I… Inuyasha, I’m… It was—” she said, then swallowed. 

“Tell me,” he said gently. “You can trust me.”

“It was _so_ _good_ ,” she admitted, almost ashamed. “I think I—I think I blacked out, I came so hard and I blacked out.”

He tried not to feel _too_ proud of himself. His brain picked from his default questions. “That’s good to hear. When was that?”

“When you—” she shuddered in a breath, “When you used the toy, on my ass.”

Hearing it made desire shoot through him. Even if he already came—and he came _pretty fuckin’ hard_ —it was like she just breathed new life into his body for the sole purpose of rejuvenating this erection. He tried to manage it. “Not too much? You started crying.”

“I loved it, really. I just got—I’m just a little overwhelmed. We’ve never…”

“Yeah. I get it.”

“Did you…” she began, then swallowed. “Did _you_ enjoy yourself?”

Inuyasha’s heart nearly melted. “Of course I did.” He leaned down to press a kiss to her receptive lips. “You were fantastic. Really. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Kagome whispered against his lips, then surged forward to claim another kiss. She moaned.

Inuyasha smirked when she pulled away. “Kagome, we _can_ take breaks, you know.”

“I know, I just—” She swallowed. “I love you. I just want to show you. And I’m so… The fact that I can trust you to—to… I’m sorry, I’m just—”

“You don’t have to apologize,” he said. 

“I know. I’m just… I don’t know. I’m feeling a lot of things.” Kagome hid her face in shame. “It was intense. I’m sorry, I don’t know how to deal with myself.”

“It’s okay. Take your time.”

He felt a kiss to his skin, and looked down to find his girlfriend smiling up at him. “Thank you, Inuyasha.”

“What for?”

“I know the… _patience_ you have to extend for—when you do this,” she said. “I just… I can’t believe you’re doing this for me. And I know it hasn’t been… easy, for you to adjust.”

It wasn’t. He wasn’t a _dom_ , per se, but he _liked_ being dominant during sex, and while Kagome was pleasantly receptive, the first time the dynamic manifested itself into their sex life gave Inuyasha an orgasm so hard he saw stars. It was unbidden, and completely spontaneous, his girlfriend fully begging for his attentions and saying filthy things that were just so… so…

The only words he could think to describe them were _mind-numbingly hot_.

Thus began the research. It took him hours and hours, mostly in secret. He didn’t want to hide it, really, he was just… testing the waters. He went so far as to read published papers on BDSM, and scientific journals on the psychological effects of being a submissive, random articles on the internet on how to be a good dominant. Boundaries. What a scene was. How to implement aftercare. There was _so much more_ to it than he’d thought.

But he wanted her to feel safe. He wanted her to take her pleasure, and he wanted for her to do that with _him._ So it was okay. Even if it wasn’t easy, it was okay.

Besides, it wasn’t as if _he_ wouldn’t benefit from it.

Still, he was hesitant, all the while. What if he was making a fool of himself and it was a one time thing? It niggled at the back of his head, but he decided that fuck it, if anything, he learned something new. But all the doubt vanished in a wisp of smoke, because the first time he tried it, the first time he tried to _command_ her, the first time he swatted at her ass cheek and called her a _good girl_ , she came _so_ hard she cried and begged for more. Very much like earlier. 

Evidently, the amount of effort paid off. Their sex life, while already being amazing and maybe even active to a concerning degree, got even _better._ (Ironically enough, they argued _more_ when it came to their day-to-day comings and goings, but when it came to sex, they communicated _better_. Inuyasha was still trying to figure out why that was.) Really, he couldn’t complain. He had an amazing girlfriend, an amazing relationship, great sex—really. No complaints.

Still, talking about it made Inuyasha want to squirm. He _hated_ talking about his feelings, but Kagome was incredibly sentimental, and with how the scene went today, he should have expected it.

“ _K_ _eh_ ,” Inuyasha scoffed, trying not to shift. “I’m getting something out of it, too, in case you haven’t noticed. Half the reason why I do it.”

“I know, but…” She shifted so she was closer to his face. She cupped his cheek and kissed him slowly, deeply. “I still wanted to thank you. I love you.”

And there. The way she _looked_ at him, the way she _smiled_ at him. The way she gave her body to him. The way she _trusted_ him. He’d fucking do absolutely _anything_ for her.

“I love you, too.”


	2. b is for booty call (t)

The repetitive ringing tone in Inuyasha’s ears made him grip his steering wheel harder. “Come _on_ , Kagome,” he hissed. “Pick up, pick up, pick _up_.”

Finally, the tell tale sign of a click resounded. “ _Hello_?”

“Thank fucking _God_ ,” he breathed out. “Where are you?”

“ _I'm out_ ,” she said, and he could hear the bass in the background. “ _What’s up_?”

“Where? I’m picking you up.”

“ _What? In—_ ” She let out a sharp breath. “ _No. Are you crazy?_ ”

“Halfway there,” he muttered under his breath. “Look, I had a shitty day. I'm taking you out to dinner and then we'll blow off some steam.”

“ _Wow, a dinner invitation. Should I be flattered_?” she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, is drive through good for you?" he smirked.

" _You sure know how to woo a girl_."

"Trust me, I know how to make her fucking _scream_ ," he growled.

" _Ha ha_." Her voice softer, as if she pulled away from the phone. “ _Just work. I—Hey, Sango, wait—_ ”

He was halfway to the business district and decided to pull over at an emergency bay. The sounds of a scuffle was heard on the receiver, short puffs of wind and rustling. Sooner than later, a new voice floated into his ear. “ _Hello? Who is this?_ ”

“Kagome’s boss,” Inuyasha snapped.

“ _Wait_ —Inuyasha? _Why is Inuyasha calling you_?” That last part was softer, said to Kagome. She came back. “ _Why are you calling Kagome?_ ”

His patience was wearing thin. “None of your business!”

“ _Sango!_ ” Inuyasha heard, in various volumes. She must’ve been struggling to snatch her phone back. “ _Give me back my phone!”_

 _“Of course it’s my business,”_ Sango said. “ _She’s my best friend and you’re garbage. Why are you calling her_?”

“ _Garbage_?” Inuyasha exclaimed, affronted. “I thought we were friends!”

“ _The amount of sex you have is unhealthy and every relationship you’ve had has been a dumpster fire,_ ” she pointed out. 

“I’m twenty-nine,” he snapped. “The amount of sex I have is _just_ _fine_ , thanks. And not my fault all my exes were psychos!”

“ _The reason why they ended so badly was because you’re an emotionally constipated asshole incapable of communicating and you know it_.”

“Put Kagome on the phone,” he demanded, clearly fed up.

 _“Are you gonna have sex with Kagome, too?_ ” she needled.

Sango didn’t have to know the honest answer to that question. “ _No_ , for God’s sake. We have an emergency deliverable on Monday.”

“ _It’s Friday night!_ Well _past office hours!_ ”

“Ask Kagome if she wants to work on it over a full weekend or start tonight and finish tomorrow to get Sunday off,” he snapped.

Sango was evidently Not Happy. “ _Fine._ Ugh _, fine. The one time I actually manage to get her out of the house… Kagome, here.”_

More rustling.

“Thank _you_ ,” Kagome said. “ _Hey, sorry. So what was that?_ ”

“Sango thinks we’re having too much sex.”

“We? _I'm the picture of innocence_.”

“You're a picture, alright," he muttered to himself. "Message me where you are as soon as I hang up,” he demanded, louder so she could hear. “Every second longer will make me want to fuck you rougher.”

“ _You’re so impatient_ ,” she complained. “ _This is why you don’t have a girlfriend._ ”

He ignored her and ended the call. His phone darkened as he waited, then lit up again a full minute later, her name popping up on the screen. It took her a _full_ minute. He smirked as he shifted gears and sped away.

* * *

As soon as he picked her up, he sped over to a fairly full parking lot and parked in the darkest corner he could find. Before she could ask, he unbuckled his seatbelt and practically assaulted her, pressing his lips to hers and palming her breast over her shirt.

“Inuyasha,” she gasped when he pulled away.

“No bra?” he grinned wickedly. “I should be so lucky.”

“Wasn’t for _you_ ,” she snapped, and somehow that irritated him. She pushed him off her. “And what gives? I thought we were going to your place.”

“You said we were skipping dinner, and this was the next thing on my agenda. I’m impatient.”

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't ninja my way out of Sango's clutches only to be fucked in the back seat of a car."

"You weren't complaining the last time we did it!"

"Yeah, well, I'm complaining now." She shook her head. "If I’m gonna be a booty call, I’m gonna get the whole nine yards. That means sex on a comfortable bed and a shower immediately after.”

“ _Jesus_ , you’re demanding,” he grumbled, strapping his seatbelt back on and reversing out of the parking lot. “Even my exes didn’t make me work this hard.”

“That explains why we’ve been having sex longer than you’ve been in any relationship,” she quipped. 

He hummed, not having anything to say to that, not _wanting_ to say anything to that. 

His house was a bit of a drive from the central business district, maybe around thirty minutes, and normally Kagome liked to fill the silence. When she wasn’t chatting up a storm like she normally would, he reached over with one hand to push her skirt upwards as he caressed the inside of her warm thigh. “What are you thinking?”

That pulled her out of her reverie. “Huh?”

“Normally you’d be halfway through your tenth conversation topic by now,” he said, flicking on his turn signal. His eyes darted to his mirrors before switching lanes. “What’s up?”

“Oh. Uh, nothing. I just… I guess I didn’t realize it’s been over a year.”

“Since we started having sex?”

“Since your last relationship.”

His face soured. “Can we not talk about that? I wanted to get laid tonight, and you’re killing my boner.”

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“You’re right, I’m not.” Kagome reached over and twirled a silver lock that escaped the bun on his head around her finger, letting it spring back aimlessly. “I did this because I wanted to help you, you know.”

Inuyasha scoffed. “And the fact that you also broke up with Kōga around the same time had nothing to do with it?”

“Well, I didn’t say I wasn’t _also_ doing it to help myself.” She shrugged, more nonchalant than he liked. “I’ve always found you cute—you already know that. But I didn’t expect you to say yes to this kind of… arrangement, honestly.”

“Didn’t expect _you_ to propose it,” he said, glancing at her. “Given our… history.”

“You mean you being a complete asshole to me every time you saw me?”

He winced. “I said I was sorry. And hey, you weren't an angel yourself.”

“I know, I said I was sorry for that, too.” She trailed her finger along his jaw. “But… I don’t know. I think I’m not… I don't think this is working, still. I think I’m not helping you, anymore.”

His hand stopped the motions along her thigh. “What?”

“Are you even seeing anyone? Like, at all?” she asked, nose wrinkling as she spoke. “Wasn’t that the deal? We blow off steam through sex, go on with our lives. We see other people, and stop this as soon as we do. That’s what we have. That's what this is _supposed_ to be.”

“So? What are you trying to say?” Something clicked in his brain that made him stiffen. “Have you been seeing someone else?” Inuyasha asked, unreasonable rage simmering beneath his skin. “Is that what you’re trying to say to me?”

“Can you not get mad?” Kagome snapped, drawing her hand back. “You’re overreacting.”

“I’m not—” he huffed, pulling his hand back and setting it on the steering wheel. “You're being confusing, and I told you I hate that. Just give it to me straight. Are you seeing someone?”

“What if I said yes?”

He didn’t know what he would feel—that was a lie, he knew _exactly_ what he would feel, but the unpleasant way his stomach curled, like he was just punched; the intensity of it wasn’t something he was expecting. He turned to a familiar emotion, instead. “Then why the fuck are you here, then?”

“ _You_ called _me_ , remember?” she shot back.

“You didn’t have to say yes!”

“That’s not the point!” she snapped, adjusting herself in the passenger seat to fully face him. 

“Then what _is_ your point?!”

“ _My point_ ," she stressed, "is that maybe this—this—this _arrangement_ is starting to be harmful rather than helpful!” She threw her hands in the air, narrowly missing the ceiling of his car. “Just being fuck buddies is becoming a problem! We’re both not in relationships but regularly see each other, and it’s stopping us from seeing other people!”

“We don’t stop each other from seeing other people!” he argued.

“Inuyasha, I’m not wearing a bra, I have a condom in my purse, and I was ready to get wasted in a club. Yet I’m in _your_ car on my way to _your_ place because I will have sex with _you,_ " she pointed out. "This constitutes as _stopping each other from seeing other people._ "

"It's not fucking _stopping_ if we both want it!" he huffed angrily. "So what, do you want me to fucking drive you back?!"

" _No!_ Did you not hear what I just said earlier? After the amount of effort I put into throwing Sango off?!"

Despite the sheer irritation that manifested itself on his face, Inuyasha took the time to deeply inhale, then exhale. Dealing with Kagome was a true exercise in patience if he’d ever had one, and he’d since learned that she was more receptive when he was visibly calm, or at the very least not shouting, mainly because he’d observed that she felt dumb for screaming her head off when he was calm in the face of her wrath. 

And besides, this was not a conversation to be had while driving. 

Silently, he drove on and stopped at the first emergency bay he came across. He punched in his hazard lights and took off his seatbelt for a second time, before turning to look at her.

“So what do you want?” he said, looking her straight in the eye. “Tell me what you want.”

Kagome’s gaze was steady, but she breathed in. Her hands shook as she took off her own seatbelt to mirror him; she was nervous. 

“Do you want this to end?”

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “I don’t know. I was just… Someone asked, and I thought—”

“Asked what? Who asked?”

“Yura, from Marketing. She said she was interested. She asked me if we were dating.”

 _Yura? Who’s Yura?_ He deemed it insignificant and barrelled on. “And what did you say?”

“What do you mean what did I say? I said we weren’t dating, and that you were single. What else would I say?”

“So you’re okay with me dating her? Is that what this is about?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” She gingerly rubbed the underside of her eye, careful to not smudge her makeup. “Do you?”

“I’m not interested in whoever that is,” he said flatly.

She groaned. “That’s the _problem_ , Inuyasha. You’re not interested in _anyone_. It’s been over a year! This has to end at _some_ point.”

"I don't know what exactly you're trying to say, but you're crazy if you think I'd sleep with just anyone."

"I never said you were a manwhore. I was just saying nobody _interested_ you!"

“Why?” he pressed.

“What do you mean _why_?"

"Why is it so important to you that I be interested in someone?"

She looked like she wanted to tear her perfectly mussed hair out. "Didn’t you just hear what I said? Aren't we doing this because we're biding our time until we _each_ find someone we're interested in? And so far that hasn't been happening!”

“Jesus _Christ_ , Kagome. I can’t believe I have to spell this out for you.” Jesus help him. If ignorance was bliss then Kagome must be the happiest woman on earth. He ran a hand over his face. “I’ve been having sex with you steadily over the past year because I’m interested in _you_.”

She blinked, then gaped, then stared back at him, horrified. “ _What_?”

He glared at her, offended. “No need to look so disgusted.” 

She fixed her face. “Sorry, I didn’t—I mean— _What_?”

“I’ve been asking you out to dinner for the past _year_ ,” he said exasperatedly. “I asked you earlier, too. You were there. You remember.”

“I thought you were kidding!” Kagome cried, frantic. “Dinner's a _commitment_!"

"We've been exclusively fucking for over a year and you're telling me that's not commitment?" he pointed out.

She ignored him, favouring her crisis. "You've been asking me out this whole time? What? _What_? You—Inuyasha— _you—_ you—That’s not _you_! You don’t ask people out! _I_ had to ask you, the first time!”

“Yeah, well,” he mumbled, “It’s different when it comes to you, apparently.”

“And you’re sure as hell not _patient_. I’ve been turning you down for a _year_ and you didn’t get the _slightest_ bit pissed off?”

“Like I said,” he continued, looking every bit as perturbed as she was. “It’s different when it comes to you.”

Her cheeks burned. “Wh—Wh—” She struggled with her words, before deciding to simply stare at him, jaw unhinged.

Inuyasha reached over to gingerly close her mouth, before taking her chin in his hand and brushing the corner of her mouth with his thumb. Her lipstick smudged in the slightest. “Look, you’re right. I don’t do feelings. That’s not me, that’s never gonna be me. It’s why all my past relationships went down in flames; I never made the effort to try, because I didn’t think it was worth it, or that it mattered.

“But I—I don’t know. I’m just not interested in anyone except you. I haven’t _been_ interested in trying on making anything work, except when it comes to you.”

“Because of the sex?”

His lip twitched. He wasn't about to _lie_ to her. “Maybe. I don’t know. The sex is good. But spending time with you isn’t so bad.”

“Because of the sex,” she repeated flatly.

“Look, I’m not going to dissect whatever the hell I’m feeling, okay?” he snapped. “All I know is that I like you, I like having sex with you, I like spending time with you, and I’m not interested in anything with anyone else. I’m not going to further elaborate because that means talking about my feelings and I’m _not_ gonna do that.”

“That’s fair,” she said thoughtfully. “I mean, I won’t ask that from you. I know you and that’s not who you are.”

See, this was why he liked Kagome. She wasn’t the type to demand stuff of him, unlike all his former girlfriends, who demanded flowers and birthday celebrations and grand, romantic gestures—which, ultimately, led to the demise of all those relationships. Because, as they said in one way or another, he didn’t give _enough._

But he _was_ a giver. Ask Kagome, even. He was _so_ giving. But these women wanted things that he didn’t give, didn’t _want_ to give. Never _planned_ on giving, because he either didn’t see the point or just didn’t find them worth giving. With Kagome, it was different. What he was was what he was and that was fine. No pressure, no expectations. 

Granted, it was a friends with benefits situation, but it was who she was, and he really, truly appreciated that. “Thank you,” he said, and meant it.

Her pondering continued. “But…”

He raised an eyebrow. “But what?”

“You’re going to have to ask me out properly.”

He violently rescinded his earlier thought about her not being the type to ask stuff of him. Inuyasha stared at her, unamused. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“Look, if we’re gonna _date_ ,” she said shortly, “I expect the whole nine yards. Dinner. Maybe a movie, or dancing, I don't know—"

" _Dancing_?" Inuyasha asked, incredulous. "What is this, the fifties?"

She ignored him. "Or maybe romantic walk somewhere, preferably by the beach. A kiss when you bring me home. That kind of stuff.”

“There’s a pattern with you,” he mumbled under his breath. Louder, he said, “Fine. Anything else?”

“Yeah. No sex on the first date.”

“ _What?!_ ” His jaw dropped. “Kagome, we’ve been having sex for over a _year_! I think we’re past that point by now!”

“Rules are rules! No sex on a first date!” she insisted.

“Rules are—” Inuyasha dragged his face down in one sweep. Was this even worth it? “You know what? Fine. _Fine_. Jesus fucking Christ. What else?”

“What do you mean what else?”

“What else do you need to make this work?" he asked, as if it were obvious. "I may not be an emotional sap, but I know _you_ are. And… I don’t know, I want this to work out. I’m not gonna be the reason why another one of my relationships fail because I’m—as Sango said—emotionally constipated.”

Her face went from shocked to confused then straight up teary-eyed. “ _Inuyasha_ ,” she whimpered. “You want to try for _me_?”

 _Oh, good fucking God_. He recoiled from her almost instantly. “ _This_ is why I’m not a feelings person.”

“No, no, no,” Kagome said, pressing a hand to her chest and sniffling. “That was just really sweet. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

His eyebrow twitched and folded his arms over his chest. “You’re baiting me and I won’t fall for it.”

“I won’t be too hard on you,” she placated, leaning forward. The hand that was on her chest went to pat his knee, then moved to cup his cheek. “I know what you’re like.”

“I’ll try not to take that as an insult.” He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he looked right at her. "So?"

"What?"

"Are we gonna make this work or not?" he asked impatiently. "What else do you need for this to work out?"

Her face melted. "You just need to be like that and we'll be just fine." He wanted to ask _Like what_? but his brain short circuited when she closed the distance between them. She pressed a deep, affectionate kiss to his lips, and slowly he took over, pressing and insisting, her soft lips parting under his careful attentions.

When he pulled away, he discovered that one of his hand caressed the outside of her thigh, the other traveled to the back of her neck to pull her close. He pushed her hair back with that. "You're gonna have to teach me to how be good to you."

Her eyes darkened, a heady expression that belonged to him. "You can start by asking me out to dinner."

He smirked, leaning closer to press hot kisses to her neck. “Are you free tomorrow?”

She laughed in a way that made his heart swell. “I'll have to check my schedule."

He growled against her neck and swatted at her ass, light enough to be painless, firm enough to be shocking. He relished the gasp that left her lips. "Tease." 

He pulled away and resituated himself in the driver’s seat, driving out of the bay as soon as Kagome had strapped back in. His hand made its way back to the inside of her thigh and they drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

“Just so we're clear, tomorrow is the _only_ day I’m going to hold off on sex with you,” he said with finality when he pulled up into his one-car garage. “Got that? All bets are off for date number two.”

“I figured,” Kagome said with amusement. Inuyasha hopped out of the car and met her on the other side, helping her out. “And tonight?”

“Like I said,” he said, smirking. He slammed the door to his car behind her and pressed her against it, his lips starting to work on her neck. He relished the sound she made when he wrapped his arms around her thighs and hoisted her up to carry her into his house. “I’m impatient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has any tips on how to effectively edit out the spaces that show up when you publish shit to ao3, i'd really appreciate it. this took half an hour to clean.


	3. c is for cunnilingus (semi-e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting closer to the reason why this collection was called 'smutmas'.

Her fingers were cold, hands shaking against the bed. “Inuyasha, I don’t think—” She twitched, breath hitching when his warm hand caressed the inside of her thigh beneath her skirt. 

“Don’t think what?”

Her brain was starting to skip, skidding and going like a broken record, anticipation pooling in her belly as her boyfriend settled in between her legs, gently massaging her thighs. They were in her apartment, on her bed, her underwear discarded... somewhere. The lights were off, and the sky outside was slowly fading from orange to red across the horizon. It was getting dimmer by the second, but that only fed the suspense thrumming beneath her skin.

Kagome leaned back, fingers nervously gripping the sheets as Inuyasha knelt in front of her, his gaze directly meeting the underside of her breasts. He’d long since gotten rid of the shirt she wore on their date today, leaving her in her bra. “I don’t—I’m—”

“Words, baby,” Inuyasha said roughly, lightly kissing the center of her chest. He deftly reached behind her to unclip her bra. 

She let it fall away and let her head tip back when he took a nipple into his mouth. “ _Fuck,_ ” she whispered.

“Mm, not yet,” he teased. Pulling away from her breast, he brought one arm to her side and squeezed. “Lay back.”

She flushed. “Inuyasha, I—I’m—Can we—” She swallowed, and Inuyasha’s eyes darted up to her throat.

“What’s wrong?” he asked firmly, worriedly sensing her trepidation. "What are you feeling?"

“I’m nervous,” she said honestly, chin trembling. “I’ve—I’ve never—” She snapped her mouth shut. Words were failing her and she wanted to hide. “I’m—You don’t have to—”

Inuyasha took a deep breath and pushed himself up. Gently, he nudged her so she pushed herself up to the headboard and lay against her pillows. He followed soon after, settling next to her. The room was a deep, deep red, almost purple, and Kagome stared at the strip of light that spilled from the street lamp below her floor and onto her ceiling, steadily getting starker against the darkness.

“You wanna relax for a bit?”

“I’m sorry,” Kagome said, shame taking over her. “I just—I don’t—”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said breathily. “You know we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I know, I just—” Her voice broke, and a heat came unbidden behind her eyes. She turned to face him and curled in on herself. “I’m _sorry_ ,” she whimpered, her earlier anxiety becoming too much, but she willed herself not to cry.

Inuyasha’s arm came to rest over her bare waist. “Are you scared or because you’re overwhelmed?”

“Both,” she whined.

She’d never had someone… do _that_ for her. It was always her, going down on her partner. She always thought that was normal, until she met Inuyasha, who’d stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes when he’d found out a week ago.

“You’ve never—” he had said, blinking. “ _Why_?”

“What do you mean why?” she snapped, cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“I mean, did anyone _offer_ , at least?”

She’d shaken her head _no_ , and endearingly enough, he’d made it sort of a personal mission for him to eat her out before the month ended. And they were only four days in.

He was nothing if not persistent.

“Do you want to go slower?” he huffed, sounding aggressive, but she liked to think she knew him enough to understand otherwise..

“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Kagome sniffed, trying to lighten the mood. “He’s normally not this patient.”

“I just want you to feel safe with me,” he said seriously. His strong shoulder came up in a shrug, and Kagome resisted the urge to reach her hand out to trail over his bare chest. He’d taken off his shirt earlier, too. “I’ll go as slow as you want me to.”

Tears welled up in her eyes before she could stop them. “ _Inuyasha_ ,” she wailed, touched. 

“ _Keh,_ ” he scoffed, and it was dark enough that Kagome couldn’t make out if he was blushing.

“Sorry I’m getting emotional,” she mumbled, wiping at her eyes. “I just… You’re so _good_ to me.”

And it was true. She’d had one bad relationship after another. Her friends had been as baffled as she was; she wasn’t a bad person, she was actually quite nice, just popular enough, and wasn’t bad looking. But for some reason all her former partners either turned out to be assholes, jerks, dicks, or all of the above. She’d been in a repetitive cycle of emotional abuse until Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was a _godsend_ , even though he looked like he was hell on earth on the surface. He was irritable and scowled all the time. He seemingly only had two friends, Sango and Sango’s boyfriend Miroku. When Kagome met him at Sango’s party, they hadn’t gotten off on the right foot, but when he’d sidled up to her and whispered that the guy she was talking to had slipped in something in her drink while he was getting it at the bar, she’d burst into sobs and cried into his chest.

With the excuse that she needed some air, Inuyasha had left their friend (and Kagome’s friends) behind, walking to the nearest public park a few blocks down. Kagome had spilled her entire relationship history to him as they sat on a bench lit by a nearby lamp, mascara running down her face. He had looked like he was a little put off, maybe mildly irritated, but when she had apologized he’d said he didn’t mind.

And that was when she’d realized that he was actually a _good_ _guy_. Who _knew_ Inuyasha was actually considerate? Giving? _Affectionate_?

“You don’t have to apologize, you know,” he said gruffly. 

“I know, I—” She squirmed closer, lifting up to let her boyfriend thread his arm in between her waist and the bed. 

She had every intention to just cuddle with him, feel the rise and fall of his strong chest as he breathed, let the existence of him lull her into relaxation. But it was like it was impossible to be near him and not kiss him, not touch him, because before Kagome even realized, Inuyasha had pulled her in, their collision an unstoppable, inevitable event.

Her lips found his, and even in the dark it felt like there was no mistaking where he was. He was strong, soft, and comfortable even in his rigidness, warm and pliable. His hands roamed her body, palming her ass and caressing her sides, her arms, her shoulders, like all he wanted to was to get to know her, all of her, even the part of her that she kept hidden from the sun.

In a unexpected movement, he hoisted her up so she straddled him, his hands rubbing the underside of her thighs while she settled over him, legs spread wide. Her center met his bulge and he let out a heady groan, the sound of it making her moan. Her hands blindly found purchase at the seam of his pants, fumbling for his zipper and buttons, but they were ripped away, the same way his mouth pulled away from hers, sharply and suddenly. She gasped, the gold of his eyes unmistakable in the darkness.

“You’re getting yours first,” he said, almost commanded, and heat bloomed in her lower belly.

“ _Inuyasha_ ,” she let out, biting her lip.

“Do you trust me?” His golden eyes compelled her, but even if they didn’t, her acquiescence climbed its way out of her throat at an alarming rate, her whole body coiling like a string, preparing itself for submission. It was unavoidable, inescapable.

She would meet him full force.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Good.” He let go off her wrists and wrapped his arm around one leg, his other hand pushing up her body to stay upright. “Sit on my face, babe.”

Something was different now, compared to earlier. Darker, more seductive, the air thicker and headier. Her brain, previously filled with thoughts of hesitation, seemed to be short circuiting, sparks running through her body. Her exposed pussy clenched as soon as it hovered over his face. “Inuyasha—”

She looked down just as her boyfriend closed his eyes and _inhaled_ , and the sight made her surge forward, arms barely coming up to stop her collision with the headboard. 

His eyes opened, meeting hers. Maintaining her gaze, he kissed the inside of her thigh. “Do you trust me?” he repeated, and it was unfair that he was asking her this now, because she couldn’t do anything—didn’t _want_ to do anything—except nod. 

“Good girl,” he whispered, breath hot.

Determination pulsed through his body, his entire being focused on one goal—to rid Kagome of the pain inflicted upon her by every single fucking asshole she'd had the displeasure of dating, of getting to know. He'd make her forget their names, and how shitty they made her feel. She deserved to be beautiful, like she was now, panting and wanting and excited. She deserved the world, the moon, the stars. It would be hard, and it would take time and effort.

He pressed his mouth against her sex and got to work.


	4. d is for dildo (like, super mega e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it may be _my_ birthday but you guys are getting the gift.
> 
>  **warning:** this is porn. this is straight up porn. like, it's filthy, i don't know how else to say it. it's porn. i've said 'porn' enough times for you not to be blindsided, so if you're still surprised, it's on you. (i'm telling you, it's porn.)

“That doesn’t explain _why you have this_!” Inuyasha roared, comically waving around the toy. It flopped around as he shook it. He’d accosted his girlfriend in her living room earlier, who had been lying on the couch, but since his tirade she’d gotten on her feet and looked _really_ pissed off.

“I _told_ you,” Kagome responded irately. “It was a _gift_!”

“So fucking what if it’s a gift?! You keep _all_ your gifts?”

“So what if I _do_!”

“ _Fuck that!_ You regift shit all the time; why can’t this—this _thing_ be one of them?!”

“ _Why don’t you mind your own business_?!” she shrieked, marching out of the living room and into the bedroom.

“ _Because_ ,” he yelled, shuffling in after her before she could shut the door in his face. “ _I’d_ like to _know_ if my _girlfriend_ wasn’t _happy_ with our _sex life_!”

“Can you _shut up?!_ ” Her voice was high-pitched, mortified. Scrambling closer, she snatched back the dildo he was waving around and tossed it on the bed. “Inuyasha, you’re _too loud!_ People will hear! _Please!_ ”

“You fucking care what the neighbors think but _you_ tell _me_ to mind my own fucking business?” he snapped. “Last time I checked, _I_ was your boyfriend. _I_ was supposed to be the one whose opinion mattered the most, not your _nosy God damn neighbors_. But I can’t even get a decent answer as to _why_ you have a God damn _sex toy_ lying around in your room, when _I’m_ readily available for you to have sex with! Am I suddenly not good enough?!”

He wanted to keep going, be even _louder_ to piss her off even _more_ , but the sight of her wet, teary eyes made him pause. He shook with the effort of quieting himself, his fiery rage transforming into sharp, hissing steam. 

“You know what?” he bit out, “Fine. Go fucking _play_. Call me when your toy gets boring and you need another dick to satisfy you.”

He turned on his heel, leaving the bedroom. He probably crossed a line, but right now, he didn’t care. He just fucking _didn’t_ , he didn’t _want_ to, didn’t want to think about what he said or look at her face and regret everything. He just wanted to _be_ for a while. 

His eyes fell upon his keys and phone on the counter and he swiped them as he left her apartment. He needed a fucking drive.

* * *

It wasn’t long until he returned. He was fully prepared to go back into his _own_ apartment, but the rage quelled as soon as his ears picked up her whimpering sobs from down the hall. It was enough, _more_ than enough, to send his angry resolve crumbling down.

 _Man_ , he was such a fucking asshole. He decided to just run to the store and pick up some chocolate and her favorite brand of ice cream to at _least_ make up for it, returning in record time. 

He gently unlocked the door to his girlfriend’s apartment, uneasy. “Kagome? Babe?” Peering around, he found that she was neither in the kitchen nor her living room, but the door to her bed room was open. 

She sat on the bed, donning one of his shirts. Her knees were pulled against her chest, and she was crying.

He wanted to punch himself. His guilt slamming into him like a freight train, he hurriedly laid everything on the counter and hurried over to her. “Kagome. Kagome, I’m—”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” she said, voice small, looking up at him. Her eyes were rimmed red, tear tracks on her cheeks, shining in the light from the living room that seeped into her dark bedroom. “I didn’t—I’m _sorry,_ Inuyasha.”

“You don’t have to be,” he said. He sat next to her and collected her into his arms. “I was a jerk. I didn’t have to fight you on it.”

“You—You _didn’t_ , but—I’m sorry. I know what it looked like, and I _swear_ I didn’t—I’m just so _embarrassed_ ,” she whimpered.

Inuyasha pressed an affectionate kiss to her hair. “I was mean about it, too. Not all you.”

“I mean, I get it. I do; I probably wouldn’t have gotten as mad, but I think that, you know, I would be offended, too, if I saw the same thing,” she sniffled. "It would've... It would've really hurt me."

He flinched. “I’d never own a dildo, Kagome,” he told her, trying to make light of the situation.

“You know what I mean.” She pushed at his shoulder so he laid on the bed and she draped herself on top of him. She released a heavy sigh. “I don’t even know why I still have it, honestly,” she mumbled, visibly feeling less distressed. “I just keep forgetting to get rid of it. I’ve been so busy at the hospital—”

Inuyasha hummed and ran this hand through her hair. “I know. I’m sorry, we were supposed to go out tonight and I fucked it up because I’m a jealous jerk.”

“Jealous?” she laughed incredulously, perching her chin on the hand pressed against his chest and looking up at him. “That thing’s a toy. What do you have to be jealous of?” She blinked. “Wait. Were you really?”

The look of glee on her face made his mouth twitch. “I don’t like anything that touches what’s mine.”

Her face softened unexpectedly. “Aww. That’s sweet.”

“Kagome, that was nowhere _close_ to sweet.”

“Knowing you?” she teased. She leaned up to place a kiss to his scowling mouth. “And I don’t mind staying in. At least we’re good, right?”

Inuyasha adjusted himself so Kagome could press closer, and when he nudged something rubbery with his elbow, he realized that the offending toy was still on the bed. An idea slithered its way into his head, embracing his senses and taking root. His body tensed, heat pooling in his belly.

“Well, almost,” he said lowly. 

“Almost?”

“Mm,” he hummed, brandishing the dildo with curiosity. He enjoyed the way Kagome’s breath hitched in her throat. “Will you be honest with me, baby?” he asked, sitting up, using his Voice, the Voice he only brought out when the sex was, or was about to be, mindblowing. More than it already was, between them. 

He looked back at his girlfriend, pushing herself off the bed with her elbows, his giant shirt bunched up over her hip, exposing her smooth, tantalizing thighs and practical underwear (one of his favorites, despite them not being in her ‘sexy’ pile).

“Yes,” she breathed, both loving and hating where this was going.

“Good,” he responded. “What’s the word?”

She closed her eyes. “Red.” 

“Non-verbal.”

She raised her hand and snapped twice in succession, then another after a beat.

“Good girl,” he praised, her submission making his body clench in anticipation. “I won’t be too rough,” he said nonchalantly, “But you know what to do when it gets too much. Understood?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Mm.” He reached for the leg nearest him and brought it up to his face to kiss at her knee. “I’ll start with something easy. Have you used this?”

The question made her blood freeze, nervousness taking over her body. “I—I—”

“If you’re honest,” he growled, swiftly pushing her down and hovering over her, “I won’t have to punish you as bad.”

Her eyes closed involuntarily and sank into the bed, her hips undulating involuntarily. “Inuyasha—”

She yelped when his hand landed on the underside of her thigh, right where her leg met the curve of her ass. “Ah, ah. You don’t get to wiggle your way out of this one, baby.”

“ _Ngh_ ,” she moaned, the sudden sensation more thrilling than painful. “I—I—”

“Yes or no, baby girl,” he muttered. “Simple question.”

“I—”

“Answer me,” he snarled, pulling closer. He nipped at her neck.

“ _Yes_!” she squealed, eyes snapping open to look at him, scared, aroused, rebellious. He loved it when she looked like that. “ _Yes_ , I used it. I’m sorry, I—”

“Did you cum when you used it?”

Her face burned with the shameless yearning only he could only make her feel. “I—” 

“ _Answer_.”

“Yes,” she squeaked. She pressed her head back and gasped, the simple way he hovered over her already enough to make her gush. “Yes, I—I— _oh my God_.” Fuck, the way he breathed down her exposed neck made her want to weep. The very presence of him was enough to make her cunt slick and heart race.

“ _There_ she is,” he cooed, pushing back. “What a good slut. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

His eyes ate her up, enjoying how the way he uttered the word _slut_ made her body nearly seize in pleasure, and only the slightest bit of trepidation. She would know from experience that whatever followed that word was some form of delicious torture. 

He hotly watched the way her neck rippled when she swallowed.

“No,” she said shakily, “It wasn’t.”

“Good.” His expression darkened. “But we aren’t done yet.”

He grabbed hold of her underwear and slid it off her legs, practically prying her hips up to hook his hands under the elastic and drag it off her. As soon as it left her ankle, he pressed the lining of it to his nose and took a deep breath.

“Baby you smell so fucking _good_ ,” he moaned, and her pussy clenched. Before she could respond he tossed the underwear away and his hands found purchase at her hips, roughly tugging her towards him. She felt like a rag doll, unable to do anything but go where he took her. His shirt bunched to her armpits as he dragged her closer.

He pried her legs apart and pressed his face to her slit. “I love the way you smell, Kagome,” he groaned headily. “Fuckin’ _love_ how you get so fucking wet.”

His cock twitched beneath the fabric of his jeans when he felt her violent shudder, his ears perking at her squeal. _Fuck_ , she’s so fucking gorgeous.

“Want me to lick your pussy?” he taunted, flattening his tongue and running it over her center.

The noise that escaped her was embarrassingly inhuman, but she was so turned on she didn’t care. “ _Yes_ , please, _please_ , I—”

He suddenly pushed her back, and she gasped. Her body shook at the sudden loss of warmth. “Inuyasha, wait, please—"

“I have a better idea,” he said with a wicked grin.

 _What idea_? she wanted to ask, but a cold, rounded nub of silicone dragged over the inside of her thigh. Her heart started to pick up and she started to break out in sweat despite the air conditioning being on. “Inuyasha, wait, _please,_ I’m sorry, I’m—”

“You wanted to use this to get you off?” he leered. “Then we’ll fucking use it. Open wide.”

Kagome shakily exposed her pussy to him, pressing her knees closer to her sides. Her hands came to grip her ankles and pull them away.

Inuyasha bit back a groan, loving the way she spread so openly for him. He lightly pressed the dildo’s head into her slit, smirking at how shiny it got against her juices. “So fucking wet, huh, Kagome?”

“For you,” she gasped. 

“Good answer,” he praised, only letting the head pop in. He watched her bite her lip as he pumped the head in and out of her center. “Like that?”

“Y-Yes,” she breathed.

“Is that enough?”

“No,” she whimpered, "I-I—More, _please_ —"

 _God_ , the way her pussy squeezed the head of the toy made his mouth water. If he had his way, he’d get rid of the damn thing and fuck her himself, remind her that _his_ cock was the only thing that should bring her pleasure, _he_ was the only one who got to touch her and bring her to ecstasy. No one else, and sure as hell not a fucking _toy_.

His desire built and built, the peak of it sharp and belligerent. His body screamed for him to take her, but she needed to learn. He was selfish and he didn’t like anyone—any _thing,_ even—doing things he’d rather be doing, like making her pussy weep or fuck her open. 

He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm his body, focusing on the task at hand. She needed to understand that. She needed to _learn it._

“Mm. Like... this?” He suddenly pushed the entire toy into her and her body seized, squelching at the movement. The dildo slid in smoothly, aided by the wetness that practically drooled out of her. He pushed the toy to the hilt and a little bit of her slick splattered over his arm, making him groan.

His attention darted to her hands, just in case, and he found them twitching, but unready to snap. Good. His eyes continued to roam over her, taking in her watery gaze, her pink, glossy bottom lip she worried with her teeth. He picked up one leg and licked the inside of her thigh, enjoying the way she twitched beneath his touch. “ _Jesus_ , Kagome. You’re such a fucking good slut for me.”

He smacked her ass with his other hand and she jolted in surprise. “You like that? Want me to fuck you harder?” He emphasized his point with another deep thrust of the toy. 

Whatever Kagome wanted to respond came out a strangled cry, ripping itself from her throat.

“Does it feel as good as me?” he growled, twisting it in her and making her cry out. “Does it get you as wet as I do? Fuck you as good as I do?” He leaned closer, baring his teeth at her. “Tell me.”

“ _No, oh my God, no!”_ she cried, hands twitching at her sides. “No, no, no, no one fucks me as good as you do, nothing—nothing— _ah_ —”

“What do you want,” he demanded more than asked, pulling out the toy until only the head remained within her. “Tell me, Kagome.”

Her brain scrambled. “Y- _You_ , I want—”

“Tell me,” he said, leering. He pushed in the dildo again and she saw stars.

“ _You_!” she screamed. Her hands shot down to find purchase on his wrist, barely able to grasp when he started thrusting the toy into her.

“Be specific, baby,” he bit out. “Unless you want me to stop?” His hand came to a torturous pause, and Kagome sobbed, pushing her hips into his hand, desperate to take more sensation.

“No, please, please—” she begged.

“Then tell me what I want to hear.”

“I want you,” she panted, words tumbling out faster than she could think. “I want you to fuck me, Inuyasha, always want you to fuck me—”

“Me?” he taunted, shallowly pumping the toy into her. “Not this toy?”

“ _No_ ,” she whimpered, “No, not the same, not the _same_ , Inuyasha _please_ —”

“Please what?” he said, and Kagome _snapped_.

“ _Fuck me_!” she screamed, her desire pushing tears out of her eyes. “Want you to fuck me, need your _cock_ Inuyasha _please_ , I’m sorry, I’m _so sorry_ , I need you, please please please—”

He smirked and fully withdrew the toy, and his girlfriend whined at the sudden empty feeling. He dangled the soaked silicone over her face. “Open up, baby.” Her jaw unhinged without preamble, and he slowly slid the toy down, watching the slick from her pussy and the drool that built up from her begging drip down the sides of her mouth. She looked so fucking beautiful.

Leaning closer, he whispered in her ear. “You’re so perfect, Kagome.”

She sobbed at his praise. As a reward, he pushed it in further, watching her throat expand as she took it bravely.

“You belong to me, you understand?” he whispered lowly, right into her ear. “Your body is _mine_ ; I fuck you when I want to, how I want to. You fucking use this toy without permission again and there _will_ be consequences.” He moved to hover over her face, heated golden eyes boring into her teary, desperate ones. “Do you understand?”

Her affirmation came out a muffled sob, but the desperation—the submission—in her eyes was impossible to mistake.

“Good girl,” he breathed, tenderly kissing her forehead. She sobbed, and Inuyasha gently tugged the toy out of her throat. She gasped when he pulled it out, swallowing and sobbing as she caught her breath.

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” he cooed, throwing the toy to the side and cupped her cheeks with both hands. He used his thumbs to scoop up her drool and drag it into her mouth. “You’re such a good girl for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she whimpered. “I love you, I’m sorry, I—”

“Shh,” he said gently, putting his thumbs in her mouth and letting her suck. “You’re okay, baby. You’re okay. I think you learned your lesson.” He pulled his hands away, one carding through her hair and the other massaging her throat. “I was a little rough. Was it too much?”

“No,” she moaned, voice hitching. “It wasn’t—Wasn’t as big as you.”

He closed his eyes and took a breath, body taut with pleasure. He fucking loved this woman. “That’s my girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endless thanks to @[KeiChanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz) and @[omgitscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie) for taking the time to read this and offer reprieve to my poor, poor brain.


	5. e is for estrus (m)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one today!

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Inuyasha mumbled, splashing water on his face. He jerked the faucet knob shut and narrowed his eyes at himself in the mirror, gripping the edges of the sink. “Get a hold of yourself.”

“Inuyasha?” Kagome called from the living room, voice muffled by the closed bathroom door. “Food’s here!”

“Be right out,” he called back, swiping at the towel that hung from a hook on the wall. He needed to fucking calm the fuck _down_ , because he wasn’t that kind of guy. He wasn't the kind of guy to put _his_ needs first, he wasn't the kind of guy to insinuate things like _hey, maybe we should have sex now_. He would never fucking be that guy, no fucking way and he would never, _ever_ pressure Kagome into doing something she didn’t want to do, or something she wasn’t comfortable with. He could hold out. He could wait.

Besides, she never gave any indication that she was ready to have sex yet, anyway, and that was okay. That was fine. 

He didn’t want it to… He didn’t want her to feel like sex was all he _wanted_ from her. Especially not so soon. 

Okay, maybe not so soon. But he still didn't want her to feel that way. He didn't think she was a prude, not by any means, but he liked her. He liked her a lot. They haven't gone to the point where they _said_ anything about it yet, but... he didn't want to fuck it up, in case they were close. He was being careful.

He thought about her a lot, especially how this all even started. They’d met in university, when he was a junior and she was a freshman; his friend Miroku had attempted to flirt with her at a bar near campus one post-midterm Friday night. Granted, the boy was _severely_ drunk, and for some reason, alcohol led him to be _extremely_ crafty, escaping Inuyasha’s watchful eyes many times that night.

The last time he had managed escape, the ending involved Kagome, shameless—and downright appalling—flirting, and a swift kick in the nuts.

His jaw had dropped when Miroku did.

She had quickly turned her ire on him and he raised his arms in a Don’t Look At Me way, and actually, he wanted to thank her, because he had been having a hellish night because of his _friend_ (said sarcastically), but you know what? Let him buy her a drink, for thanks. Because seriously. That was impressive, did she take self-defense classes?

Her face had switched from extreme irritation to bright and joyful in less than half a second and Inuyasha had wondered if he traded in one evil for another.

But she was nice enough, hadn’t been coy or simpering (as most women tended to do around him… did they think that was attractive?), and an overall decent conversation partner. She had introduced him to her friend Sango, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows at him, in a vain attempt to set him up with her. He'd said he hadn’t been interested, no offense, she was very attractive, but Inuyasha was not interested in looking at all. 

(He eventually discovered that she hadn’t been, either and no offense, but he wasn’t her type, anyway, and he tried not to scowl. And besides, Sango had said, placing a relieved hand to her chest. She came from a long line of taijiya, and her father would rip his dog ears off his head in a heartbeat.

Inuyasha tried to not let his terror show. Kagome, who had no idea her friend came from a family of _demon slayers_ , had frantically apologized for her snafu.)

They had ended up talking about school after Sango left to go mingle (Kagome encouraging her as she did), and they’d discovered they were in the same school but different courses, and also that Kagome had the same professor Inuyasha had two years ago. Said professor was a lazy dick and just quoted from the book and _still_ used OHPs. 

Kagome had asked for his forgiveness before begging for a copy of the book if he had one.

He'd blinked. Sure, yeah, why not, right? Not as if he was using it. He had agreed and her eyes had watered as she jumped to hug him. Sorry, but it’s just that she’d been saving up, and the only version of the book that was available was the full-color one, and it was _expensive,_ so yes, _please_ , anything will help!

They had exchanged numbers so he could give her the book. For now, he had to drag his friend back to the on-campus dorm, where they were both staying. Sango drove there—she and Kagome shared a house near the campus—and had finally offered to drop them off when she caught Inuyasha "dropping" Miroku about three times. (Inuyasha had insisted it wasn’t on purpose.)

They had eventually met up again a week later so he could give her the material, a quick meeting at a hallway in between classes that happened to be in close proximity logistically. It turned out that there was a bunch of chicken scratch on the margins and a shit ton of post-its, so she had continually asked him via text what this sentence was, what that phrase meant, et cetera. It had evolved into actual talking, and then whenever Inuyasha _saw_ Kagome his insides would turn into a bunch of squiggly lines. Their constant talking had soon turned into actual dating, courtesy of Inuyasha finally managing to gather his wits about him and asked her on actual date.

(Funnily enough, Sango had ended up dating Miroku, too,, but that’s another, _longer_ story.)

And it was good, to the day. They were great, really. Sure, they had arguments (what couple didn’t?), but they had always managed to resolve them anyway. Mostly by making out. Fervently. In the dark, almost naked, on her bed. When Sango wasn't around.

But it always stopped there, Inuyasha made sure. They’d only been dating… six months. For some reason, this relationship just _felt_ different, from the previous ones. Like those other ones were just… for fun.

Kagome was… different.

And okay, half a year wasn’t _soon_ soon, but still. Kagome was so, so _good_ to him, and he didn't want to fuck it up more than he already _felt_ he was. He was a fucking jerk, a complete asshole at times, and although she had her (formidable) temper and was prone to flying off the handle occasionally, her immense patience and indescribable generosity was the reason why they _stayed_ together in the first place. He didn’t want to compromise that, _never_ wanted to compromise that.

Kagome was special, dammit. He’d make her feel that, always.

But the mere _thought_ of her wanting him as much as he did her...

He groaned and reached down to adjust the bulge in his jeans. Fuck, he shouldn’t be such a God damn pig about this. So what if she smelled a little sweeter, her voice got a little higher, cheeks a little pinker? It wasn’t as if she could _help_ it. She was a healthy young woman. This _happened_.

She was a healthy young woman, and had a body of a healthy young _capable_ woman, so this was all natural. Of _course_ she’d be more attractive during her ovulation.

She couldn’t control the way her body smelled, becoming sweeter, muskier, more seductive; it was natural and she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t control the way her breasts would get sensitive, a gripe she’d always have, so she took to discarding bras completely around the time, just like today, and the vivid image of the swell of her breasts sloping camisole came to mind, her nipples threatening to poke through the fabric—

He pushed his face into the hand towel and muffled a groan. He pulled the towel away and took a deep breath, building his resolve. He could do this. He could _so_ do this. He had a plan. He would just stay away from her, or at least, a decent distance. Yeah, that was good. That could work.

He took a deep breath and glared at himself in the mirror, before turning to walk through the door.

As soon as he turned to walk into her dining room, his eyes landed on the curve of her ass and her bright smile, and heart honest-to-God _melted_.

 _Fuck_ , he thought torpidly, unable to help the way his body was drawn to her, the quick kiss he pressed to her forehead. _I'm so fucking whipped._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this installation has a deleted scene! i had to cut it out because it wasn't very good and i felt like it extended the fic to an unreasonable point, so i just got rid of it. if you want to read it, i'll be posting it [on my tumblr (@notkorras)](https://notkorras.tumblr.com) in a few days or so.
> 
> i also post updates on smutmas there (like why i wasn't able to update yesterday), so in case you get curious, you can check back every once in a while.
> 
> have a great day!


	6. f for fingering (e)

“We’re gonna get caught, Inuyasha,” Kagome whispered urgently, both loving and hating this.

“We won’t get caught if you’re quiet,” Inuyasha whispered against her ear. His hand trailed beneath her skirt and her underwear, his fingers being somewhere they had no business being—being _in_ , specifically. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

The movie theatre was dark and practically empty, the terrible action movie that should’ve just gone straight to DVD setting the room aglow. There were only three other occupants in a movie theatre made for about a couple of hundred people, and they were sitting a ways away, but Kagome couldn’t trust herself to be quiet.

She reached over and gripped the edge of her boyfriend’s jacket, turning her pleading eyes on him. “Inuyasha, please—”

He used his other hand to grasp her chin and twist her head to look back at the screen. “Keep watching, babe,” he commanded.

Her chin trembled and she shut her eyes, her breathing starting to come out in pants. “Inuyasha, please,” she whispered, “This is so—this is so _embarrassing_!”

“It’s only embarrassing if you feel bad,” he said, and she could _hear_ his smirk. “I don’t feel bad about making you feel good.” He leaned closer. “Better if other people could see _how_ I make you feel good.”

She bit back a curse, forcing herself to swallow. “I—I—” 

Her body tensed with hesitation, and she inadvertently squeezed the two fingers he inserted into her. He paused briefly in his motion, and in a completely foul, underhanded move, he sweetly kissed the space behind her ear. “Do you trust me?”

Her chest melted and her body started to burn. “That’s not _fair_ ,” she whined. “You _know_ the answer is yes.”

He kissed behind her ear again. “Then relax, babe. You know I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

His thumb brushed over her clit and her knees knocked together, catching his hand between her thighs. He continued moving his hand, faster, more lithely. She could _hear_ how wet she was.

“Remember, I’ll stop if you want me to,” he said softly, a stark contrast to the way his fingers acted like pistons, slipping in and out of her sloppy cunt. “You know how to make me.”

She said nothing and shut her eyes tightly.

It was almost cheating, how well he knew her body to elicit this kind of reaction from her. He’d started slow, sliding his hand from hers to the inside of her thigh, gently caressing. Then he had started to knead, gently, firmly, and that always got her soaked.

She’d also noticed that he cut his nails today. She forced her brain not to find that sweet, because it meant that _he planned this._

“You cornered me,” she accused, far weaker than she wanted—the last part of her sentence becoming a whispered moan. A loud shootout happened on screen and she let herself release a moan. “That’s not— _oh_ —that’s not fair!”

“You sure? You got pretty lucky there, with the timing,” he leered.

“You’re such an asshole,” she whimpered, turning to face him.

“I love you, too,” he teased. Inuyasha surged forward and pressed a hot kiss to her lips, invading her mouth with his tongue. He ripped away before she could kiss him back. “You can always stop me, if you want,” he said. “But you don’t, do you?” 

His fingers _twisted_ and Kagome’s hand shot up to press at her mouth. Curses bounced around in her head, wanting to be released, but not being able to escape lest it turn into something more wanton instead of insulting. Why was he so _good_ at this?

“See,” Inuyasha said, taunting her, “I think you _like_ this, Kagome. I think you _like_ getting finger-fucked in public.”

“Shut _up_ ,” she begged behind her hand. “Inuyasha, I’m—”

“You’re so wet, too, so don’t tell me you’re not the _slightest_ bit into it,” he laughed lowly into her ear, his hot breath making her spine tingle. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her wet slit, building her up and up and up. Kagome could feel her peak rapidly approaching—holy _shit_ , she was so close, it was so embarrassing how quickly she was going to cum from his hand—

The movie went deathly silent, and Kagome’s hands clenched into fists as she forced down her rising orgasm. A tense scene was unfurling on screen, and Kagome needed a fucking explosion to happen. Preferably an on-screen explosion, so the sound would mask her own.

“Can you take it?” her boyfriend goaded.

 _Fuck you_ , she wanted to say, but instead, she whimpered.

It was probably seconds, but it felt like hours. She was _so_ wet, and he was _so_ good, and she wanted to cum so, _so_ badly.

The second a cocking pistol was heard through the speakers, she felt Inuyasha’s hot tongue lick the shell of her ear. A shameless cry escaped her mouth before she could help it, and she blearily counted herself lucky, what with the huge oil truck explosion that happened on screen. She hurriedly bent over and hid herself behind the seat in front of her, mortified.

She stayed there for a while, taking the time to let her heart to calm down.

“You’re okay,” Inuyasha comforted as soon as the big explosion scene quieted, finally pulling his hand out. She clenched involuntarily at the emptiness. “No one saw. No one noticed, you’re okay.”

“Are you sure?” Kagome whimpered.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He tugged Kagome’s elbow and set her upright. For some miraculous reason, no one _did_ notice her orgasm, the three other patrons staring at the screen, watching the conversation between the lead man and woman. She let out a shaky breath, acutely aware of the thin film of sweat coating her upper body.

Inuyasha gently pushed his fingers into her mouth. “Clean this for me.”

She closed her eyes and sucked obediently, filthily slipping her tongue in between his fingers and lapping at them. She chased the tips of his fingers, sucking gently as he pulled them away.

“Naughty girl,” he praised, affectionately brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. He bunching his wet fingers in her hair and pulled her face towards him. He pressed a wanting kiss to her mouth, laving exquisitely at her tongue. They parted away with a wet smack. 

He kissed her chastely before she could get very far. “You were beautiful.” 

She smiled languidly at him, eyes half-lidded, when she settled back in her seat. “I’m going to kill you.”

Inuyasha’s laugh roared throughout the theatre. The three other patrons turned to look at him.

 _How rude_ , they all thought, disgust evident on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of me on my [tumblr (@notkorras)](https://notkorras.tumblr.com).


	7. g is for grind (t)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies in advance for this. (if you saw the update on my tumblr, you'll know why this took a while.) it really wasn't coming out as well as i wanted it to, especially at the end. in any case, i hope you all still enjoy this.

“You’re going to love me,” Sango sing-songed, sliding into the seat next to Kagome’s.

Kagome grunted, massaging her temple. “Why? Did you kill the hospital director yet?” _Stupid budget cuts_ , she thought sourly.

“No,” Sango said primly; Onigumo Industries owned the hospital Kagome was a surgeon at, and her father was vice president at one of the subsidiaries. “ _But_ ,” she said, grasping her friend’s elbow, “I kind of have a solution to your extended shift problem.”

“Another surgeon?” Kagome mumbled grumpily, knocking back her watered down whisky. The amount of overtime she had to pull out of her ass to make up for how understaffed the hospital was was starting to make her crazy. The moisture that collected outside the glass splattered unto the bar when she slammed it down. 

“A _guy_!”

Kagome stared at her best friend, face blank. “Sango, I barely have time to bathe my cat. I don’t have time for a _guy_.”

“No, I mean like to fuck!” her friend encouraged. “It’s been rough the past few weeks. Maybe a good orgasm will fix you right up! He’s right over there—”

“ _Now_?” Kagome said incredulously. “I’m in my _scrubs_. I have a stain on my shirt!”

“So? Is it a shit stain?” 

“I’m not even going to correct you on how many hospital protocols I would’ve broken if it _were_ a shit stain.”

“Lighten _up_ , Kagome!” Sango insisted. “It’s Friday and you deserve to get laid. Come _on._ ”

“It is a testament to our ten-year friendship that I am choosing to trust you,” Kagome said flatly, throwing a few bills on the counter to cover her drink. She called over the bartender before letting Sango pull her away.

“Hello, gentlemen,” Sango said brightly, then brandished her friend. “As promised, my lady doctor friend.”

“Hi,” the guy at the edge of the booth said, dark hair and bright, blue eyes. Cute, Kagome thought, if a little too... pedestrian, for her tastes. He extended a hand to shake. “I’m Kōga.”

“Kagome,” she introduced herself, taking his hand for a brief shake. He scooted over and motioned for her to sit next to him. 

Sango had already settled into the side of a guy who had a short ponytail and earrings. “I’m Miroku,” that guy said. 

She only _just_ managed to land her butt on the leather seat of the booth, she felt a familiar vibration pattern in her pocket. Her emergency pattern.

Before Kōga—or Sango, for that matter—could utter a word, she’d straightened and fished out her phone. “Hospital. Gotta go.” 

Without so much as a look back, she bolted.

* * *

“I’m here,” Kagome panted, running into the ER. 

“Hey, doc,” Jinenji, one of the nurses on shift, greeted apologetically. “I know you just got out—”

“It’s fine.” She waved away his concern. “What do you need?”

“I forgot to have you sign these discharge papers for Nazuna, the one who had the appendectomy,” he said sheepishly. “I was about to, but I got called to handle a different case, and... yeah. I’m really sorry. I needed you ASAP because her mother was getting… irate.”

Kagome winced and let out a breath. “It’s okay. Good thing I was nearby.” A bar two blocks away wasn't necessarily _nearby_ , but Jinenji didn’t have to know that. The poor guy would cry himself to sleep with guilt. (She wouldn't know that, but he seemed like the type.)

“Dr. Higurashi!” another nurse cried. “I need you!”

Kagome sighed, yet again cursing the hospital's understaffing problem and got to work.

A few hours later, she yawned as she pushed back from her makeshift desk. 

“I hear Higurashi,” a gruff voice called a few hours later, and a dark-haired head popped into the admin room doorway. “Hey. Wasn't your shift over like three hours ago?”

Kagome stretched in one of the office chairs and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. She smiled tiredly at Inuyasha, her fellow surgeon, who regarded her with curious eyes. “Forgot to do something, and one thing led to another." She shook her head and changed the subject. "You haven’t left yet?”

He strode into the room, hands in his pockets. He’d forgone his lab coat and scrubs, changing into jeans and a button-up shirt. “About to. Did you get far?”

She shook her head. “No, I was at the bar two blocks down. You know Shikon?”

Inuyasha smirked and jerked his head. “Come on. I’ll drive you back. Unless you wanna walk…?”

“I'd love to be dropped off, thanks,” she said haughtily, collecting her things and leaving the admin room. She fell into step next to him. “And excuse you, I had _one_ drink.”

He opened the door to the stairwell and let her pass; the elevator to the parking was under repair. “Shikon’s for _kids_ anyway. Why not head to, I don’t know, Totosai’s, or something?”

“I didn’t pick the place,” Kagome mumbled. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she fumbled for it, shoes echoing as they made their way down the cement steps.

“Oh? A friend, then?”

Kagome groaned, freezing in the middle of the stairwell. “Yeah. And she's _pissed_ at me.”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, curious. He hopped back up a few steps to get back to her level and peered at her phone, eyes widening at the slew of texts.

 **_Sango_ ** _23:44_ _  
__Is everything ok?_

 **_Sango_ ** _00:22_ _  
__Kagome we’re still at the bar in case u wanna come back, I’m telling Koga ur coming back_

 **_Sango_ ** _00:28_ _  
__Can u reply so i can give an update_

 **_Sango_ ** _01:18_ _  
__Kagome please!! Trying to call u, pls answer_

 **_Sango_ ** _01:31_ _  
__Koga left. He’s kinda pissed and I’m super embarrassed_

 **_Sango_ ** _01:56_ _  
__Leaving too, it’s been 2 hours_

 **_Sango_ ** _02:03_ _  
__Call me in the morning when I’m more important than your job_

He whistled lowly. “She’s mad, huh?”

“What gave that away?” Kagome said blankly, furiously typing back. _Sorry, stuff at the hospital got hectic. Will make it up to you tomorrow._ She sent the message and pocketed her phone, pressing a hand to her forehead. She took a deep breath.

“What’s up?”

“You go on ahead,” she said, turning to climb back up the stairs. 

“What? Why?”

“I’m heading home,” she said, looking back at him. She lived on the other side of town, opposite the direction of Shikon.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. “Are you crazy? It’s two in the morning, Higurashi. I’ll drive you home.

Her jaw dropped. “Are you sure? I live an hour away!”

“Traffic won’t be too bad,” he said with a shrug, not looking at her. “I don’t mind. Seriously.”

“But—”

He sighed and climbed back up the stairs until their eyes were level. “Kagome, seriously. You work too hard and give too much. _Don’t_ think I hadn’t heard of you being wheeled out of the operating room after that cystectomy last week.”

She flushed, embarrassed. “How’d you know about that?”

“Jinenji’s very easy to manipulate.” 

She reached over and lightly smacked his arm. She tried not to dwell on how firm the muscle there was. “That’s mean! You _know_ he’s scared of you.”

“He’s scared of a lot of things,” Inuyasha shot back. “I would’ve known anyway.”

“How?”

“Seriously?” His irritated tone didn't match the gentleness he used to grasp her hand. He raised it so it hovered in between their faces. “ _Look_ at this, Kagome. Half the hospital staff are terrified that you're gonna drop dead any second."

Her hand twitched, restless, before her eyes. She bit her lip. “I—I didn’t—"

To her surprise, he pulled her hand closer and kissed her fingertips. “Really, Kagome,” he mumbled against her skin. “You need to take care of yourself more.”

The warmth that bloomed in her belly made her smile. “Speak for yourself,” she tried to volley. “I heard you sleep in the doctor’s lounge sometimes.”

His eyebrows shot up. “How’d you know about that?”

“You’re not the only one Jinenji likes to blab to.”

He chuckled and lowered her hand, but didn't let it go. "Well. Guess we're even."

"Almost," she said, squeezing his fingers. "You wanna grab something to eat? My treat, since you're driving me home and everything."

He smiled at her. "I could use a bite, yeah."

She returned his smile. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone didn't get that, the prompt was grind, but i interpreted it as 'the daily grind.' additionally, this was hell to write; the amount of times i had to revise the ending could make a grown man cry. working on improving the quality for the next one.
> 
> this also had a of a deleted scene. you'll get that soon on [my tumblr](https://notkorras.tumblr.com).


	8. h is for horny (m)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write, if a little taxing. i hope you enjoy!

“Kagome,” Inuyasha asked when he shuffled into the living room after shucking out the trash, a little distraught. “I need to talk to you.”

His girlfriend blinked up at him from her position on the couch. “Sure.” She turned the volume down on the program she was watching and moved to sit, her body language every bit receptive, one of his old college shirts hanging limply around her frame. “What’s up?”

He took in her wide eyes and small smile, and his chest clenched just looking at her. Kagome didn’t only _look_ phenomenal, she was also a pretty fuckin’ amazing person, and sometimes he looked at himself in the mirror and thought, _Wow, I can’t believe she chose_ me _._ Like, he wasn't the _ugliest_ person in the world, but he wasn't exactly the nicest, kindest soul, either.

Which is kind of what brought him here.

They’d been together for a bit—a little over three years, at that point—and Inuyasha finally bit the bullet and opened up the prospect of moving in together. They’d shuttled back and forth between each other’s places, anyway, so might as well, right? Kagome had grinned _so_ brightly it made his heart ache. Of course she’d move in with him. She’d love that.

A week later and it was golden. Really, he’d anticipated more problems only to find that there _were_ none, and okay, fine, she wasn’t the _best_ cook in the world, but he could deal, and honestly, who fucking cared? Living with her was _awesome_. 

Only this morning, Inuyasha had decided to take out the trash, and was concerned—or, more accurately, _alarmed_ —with the amount of used condoms in the wastebasket.

He normally wasn’t the type to complain, but it hit him this morning how ridiculously well-sexed he was. Sure, Kagome said she came as many times as he did—maybe even more—but she was probably tired. The possibility that she _couldn’t_ say no to him and his frankly excessive horniness filled him with terror.

 _How do you tell your girlfriend you think you’re having too much sex?_ Inuyasha thought pathetically, sitting on the other end of the couch. “You love me, right?”

The corner of Kagome’s lip twitched upward. “Of course.” 

“Enough to tell me when enough’s enough?”

Her face morphed from amused to concerned. She scooted closer, cutting the distance in half. “Inuyasha, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just—” He swallowed. 

She smiled, kind but still confused. “What?”

He took a deep breath. “I think we need to cool it on the sex. I—”

“What?” Kagome’s smile vanished. “Inuyasha, we _just_ moved in together. You’re not supposed to be sick of me until like, three months in, or something.”

“I’m not sick of you!” That was the _last_ thing that would ever be true in the history of the world!

“Then why are you cutting me off?” she snapped.

He took in her glaring eyes, downturned mouth, and folded arms. They were rapidly approaching Mad Kagome and it would be the opposite of how he wanted this conversation to go. 

Inuyasha pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. “I’m not cutting you off,” he said roughly, pulling his hands away and glared at her. “I’m just saying we need to, I don’t know, calm down. Or something.”

“Yeah, but _why_ ,” she cried. Before he could launch into the economic implications of the amount of condoms they burned through over the past week, she threw her hands into the air. “Am I suddenly not hot enough for you?”

He adopted a scandalized expression. “I didn’t say that!”

“Yeah well that’s what I’m hearing!”

Inuyasha was ready to roar. He shot up to his feet and glared at her. “I’m— _Fuck_ , Kagome, all I’m asking for is a little down time!”

Kagome mirrored him, looking up to meet his narrowed gaze. “And I have yet to hear a good reason as to _why_! Am I suddenly so repulsive?!”

Inuyasha wanted to burst. “That’s not—You—”

He didn’t know what happened, but in a flash, they went from screaming their heads off at each other to fervently making out on the couch, Kagome’s back to the cushions as he hovered over her. Their mouths met and fireworks exploded beneath his eyelids, his belly turning into mush, like he was a fucking teenage girl. But he was a fucking grown man! He was twenty-six, for God’s sake!

He pulled away, ready to tell her that he was a grown man, that he was twenty-six, for God’s sake, but her hand curled around his nape and pulled him back to her, and all thoughts fled his consciousness.

His body lit up with desire, the softness of her lips fueling him to kiss her harder. He trailed his hands to fist in her hair and licked her bottom lip, making her whine. 

“Inuyasha,” she gasped, and he decided that no, she shouldn’t be able to talk, so he wouldn’t let her, and pressed his mouth back to hers. Enjoying the way she felt, tasted, smelled. Enjoying _everything_ about her. She was the most beautiful woman on earth, who the fuck did she think she was, calling herself ugly?

She moaned when his tongue darted past her lips and his hips shifted involuntarily. He briefly pulled his hands off her breasts (how’d those get there?) and fumbled for her knees, spreading them apart so he could press the bulge in his jeans to her hot, damp center. Fuck. He hadn’t realized she was only wearing panties.

That realization jarred him, and the thought that this was going in the direction he absolutely did not mean for it to made him tense. He didn’t know how he managed to pull away, but when he came to he was staring down at her, taking in her flushed cheeks, dreamy smile, pink, swollen lips. Her chest was heaving, her nipples pebbling beneath the fabric.

He swallowed, his upstairs brain somehow managing to stay coherent. (His downstairs brain was a whole other conversation.) “Kagome, wait.”

“Mm,” she said, closing her eyes and involuntarily arching her back so her boobs brushed against his chest.

He bit back a groan and reached for her wrist, gripping it firmly. As much as he wanted to continue their earlier… shenanigans, he took a deep breath and steadied himself.

“I’m serious,” he said seriously. “We’ve been having sex at least three times a day since you got here.”

Her free hand brushed over his collar, the patterns she drew over her neck making his dick harder than it already was. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s not!”

“Then what’s the problem?” 

“Kagome,” he began, desperately wanting her to understand, “I didn’t invite you to move in with me so I could have sex with you twenty-four-seven.”

Her hand froze in its motions, and she regarded him with wide eyes. “What?”

“Look,” he said roughly, pulling her up to sit. “I didn’t—Fuck, Kagome. You’re beautiful and amazing and funny and I love you. I love being with you, and I love having you here. I really do. But all we seem to do is have sex. And while I _do_ also love that,” he stressed, hoping he wasn’t shooting himself in the foot here, “I don’t want you to think that it was some grand plan to get you to. I don’t know. Up the sex.”

“You’re happy with the amount of sex we have?”

“I wouldn’t mind _more_ sex,” he scrambled, making sure to keep things clear. “If you want it. But. Yeah. I invited you to move in because I love you. And I want to be with you all the time, and not _just_ in the sexual way.”

She turned moist. “ _Inuyasha_ ,” she wailed, touched. She launched herself at him, wrapping her hands around his neck. “That’s so _sweet_!”

Her boyfriend fell back. He expected the outburst—they’d been together three years and she liked to think he knew her pretty well—but the… positivity of it surprised him. “Kagome, what are you—”

“I love you so much,” she whined into his neck. She scrambled to sit back. “And I don’t _mind_ the sex.”

He was ready to protest. Things couldn’t possibly be _this_ good for him. “Kagome—”

She raised a hand to silence him. “Look, I’d say no if I didn’t want to have sex. And have I said no?”

Inuyasha squirmed. She _hasn’t_ , but... “I’m just saying I don’t want you to think that you have to keep me happy all the time. I guess, I mean, relationships are a street with the thing, right? What do people call it?”

“A two-way street,” she said fondly.

“Yeah, that.” He shrugged, his discomfort with being transparent with his feelings apparent.

“Inuyasha, trust me when I say I’m enjoying this as much as you,” she said earnestly, taking his hands in hers. “Okay? If you’re worried about things being too much for me, do you really think I’d let you get away with pressuring me?”

He winced, briefly remembering her formidable temper. “No.”

“Exactly.” She leaned forward to place a kiss to his cheek. “But thank you for being considerate. You’re very sweet, Inuyasha.”

He flushed and looked away. “Yes. Well. Relationships.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened when Kagome grasped his chin and forced him to look at her. “But if you ever _think_ of cutting me off from sex _ever again_ ,” she hissed, angry brown eyes boring into his surprised, terrified ones, “I _will_ make you regret it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, fun fact: i've gotten an anonymous ask [on tumblr](https://notkorras.tumblr.com), asking me details on smutmas chapters. not sure what that meant, so i guess this is a question for the group—do you guys want to read fun facts and trivia about smutmas? i can go over each chapter and just pick out my favorite parts and talk about those, i guess. 
> 
> while i'm nowhere near that interesting, i could definitely put in the time into making that if people want! so let me know. 💛
> 
>  **eta:** i did it! i'm posting [notes](https://notkorras.tumblr.com/tagged/smutmas+trivia) about smutmas on the tumblr, in case anyone wants to know what goes on behind the fic.


	9. i is for intimacy (m)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If fear is the great enemy of intimacy, love is its true friend._   
>  **— Henri Nouwen**

The room was dark save for the sliver of light provided by his barely closed bedroom door when Kagome entered Inuyasha’s apartment.

She bit her lip, unpleasant anticipation gnawing at her belly. “Inuyasha?” she called, not daring to open a light. “Are you in here?”

Movement came from the balcony, Inuyasha’s familiar outline standing at the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” he rasped. The slat of light hit his eye, and it looked… wrong, from a distance.

Kagome shuffled over to him, using the dim light to guide her. She stepped out into the balcony and huddled closer into her jacket, the sharp smell of cigarettes hitting her nose. “Miroku said I should come over to check on you.”

The hanyō was evidently displeased; she could see it up close. “Yeah, well you didn’t have to,” he mumbled roughly, turning to look out into the city. It was brighter here, outside, and her gaze fell on the numerous beer cans and cigarettes that littered the balcony table. In his hand was an unlit cigarette.

Kagome regarded the scene with care, and her lip caught between her teeth again. “Inuyasha, are you okay?” she asked, reaching for his wrist.

She barely brushed his arm with her fingertips before he jerked away from her touch. “ _Go away_ , Kagome.”

 _You'll have to be patient with him_ , Miroku had said over the phone. She inhaled. “Miroku also said I should be patient with you,” she said. “And that whatever you do, I shouldn’t leave.”

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” he growled. Inuyasha paused before rubbing a frustrated hand over his face. “Kagome, I can’t deal with this right now, okay? Can you just go?” He placed the cigarette in his mouth and fumbled for his lighter, flicking it a few times. When it didn’t light, he growled and launched the darned thing into the sky. 

“Fuck!” he grunted, leaning his elbows into the railing. He caught his face in his hands, careful not to hit the stick perched on the corner of his mouth.

Kagome’s fingers burned with the desire to light her own stick. She unlatched her purse, blindly searching for her own lighter and her secret pack of cigarettes. 

Inuyasha heard the rustle and looked back at her. “What are you doing?” When she produced her loot, his eyebrows hitched up. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Flicking on a flame, she took a drag from the cigarette perched in between her fingers and handed him the lighter.

He didn’t take it. “You shouldn’t be smoking.”

She wanted to laugh, but the way his golden eyes seared into her, even in the dark, killed the sound that threatened to bubble out of her throat. “Speak for yourself,” she said, nodding to the cigarette butts on the table. 

“I don’t do it for fun,” he muttered.

“That's funny; neither do I.”

“Then why do _you_ do it?”

It was like he was _accusing_ her of something. Kagome took another drag and twisted her head to the side, releasing the smoke after keeping it in for a beat. She kept her eyes on his. “Because I want to.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Yeah, well, I’m going to anyway.”

He stood, towering over her, turning to face her fully. He extended his hand. “Give them to me.”

This time, she barked out a laugh. “You’re kidding, right? No.”

“Kagome,” he said sternly, jerking his hand. “Now.”

“No!” she said, glaring at him. “I’ve never known you to be a hypocrite, Inuyasha. Don’t start today.”

“You don’t know me,” he snapped.

“And that’s the problem, isn’t it?” she shot back, her frustration building. “I don’t know you. I don’t know why you stood me up for dinner last Friday, I don’t know why you decided to just ghost me for a solid week immediately after, I don’t know why the only thing I’ve heard about you had to come from your best friend and not _you_.”

He stared at her, hard and unyielding, but he swallowed. “I’m—Kagome, I’m going through shit right now.”

“And I suppose I don’t have the _right_ to know, either, huh?” she bit out. She took another drag, huffing the smoke out of her nose. Not caring that her cigarette wasn’t even halfway burned, she tossed it to the ground and crushed it under her foot. 

“Fine,” she said, glaring at him. “I thought this was going to work out, but fine. I’m gone. Goodbye, Inuyasha.”

She turned to leave but his hand latched unto her arm. “Let go of me,” she said, struggling.

“Kagome,” he mumbled. “Wait. Please. I’m sorry.”

She swallowed, not wanting to give him a chance, her brain _screaming_ to not give him a chance. “I don’t want an apology.”

“I know,” he breathed, and something in his voice made her heart clench. “You deserve an explanation.”

He maneuvered them so she faced him and his face hovered over hers. “Please,” he begged. “I don’t—Let me… I want to explain.”

She didn’t want to give in. She didn’t want to give him a chance. She deserved someone who wouldn’t ghost her or stand her up, someone who wouldn’t push her away, someone who’d give himself to her as she would to him. Inuyasha wasn’t that man. She wanted to deny him and not look back and laugh with her friends over it. 

She wanted to walk away.

But the warmth of him, comforting and familiar, against the chilly November evening, wouldn’t let her.

* * *

He changed out of his office shirt and she shed her jacket. They made quick work of cleaning the balcony, tossing out the butts and cans and other junk that littered the area. Inuyasha didn’t turn on the light, keeping the door to his bedroom room ajar. The light that spilled through cut a line against Kagome’s face as she sat on the couch.

She could hear him finish up in his bathroom; she’d gone first, wanting to brush the taste of cigarette from her tongue. Inuyasha had followed suit. They hadn’t spoken since the balcony.

The door eventually opened and shut, and a few footfalls later Inuyasha finally sat before her. It was a few moments before he let out a breath. “I don’t know where to start.”

Kagome looked down and stared solemnly at his knee.

“I’m sorry,” he began, “For ditching you last Friday.”

She kept silent, her thoughts shallowly fascinated with the weaving of the denim. It was like her brain was distracting her from his explanation, but her ears were riveted to each word that came out of his mouth.

“It was stupid, and I shouldn’t have done it. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“Yeah.” Her eyes darted up to meet his face. “You shouldn’t have.”

He tensed his jaw, staring at the cushion next to her arm. “I didn’t… I—” He let out a shaky breath. “My mom… She was very sick for a long time.”

Kagome’s breath caught in her throat, but refused to give in. He _hurt_ her.

“She was the only person in my life, for a long time,” he went on. “I didn’t have a dad—or I did, but I never knew him. My mom always said that he was watching us from afar, so I always thought he was dead, or something.” He rubbed his face. “It didn’t really matter. I had no family other than my mom. That was fine.

“When I was younger, like fourteen years old, she got really sick,” his voice trembled, like he was being taken back. “Leukemia, doctors said.”

“Oh, Inuyasha,” she whispered, unable to keep herself from feeling sympathy. She reached forward to grasp his hand in a show of comfort.

He squeezed back, but only barely, still entranced by his own story. “She managed to live a normal life for a couple of more years, but eventually the sickness got to her. She died when I was eighteen.” He finally looked her in the eye. “Her death anniversary was last Friday.”

Kagome’s eyes burned, wishing she hadn’t been so heartless.

“I don’t—” He shook his head. “I completely fucking _forgot_.”

“I’m—Inuyasha, I’m so sorry, I didn’t—”

“You didn’t know; there was no way you _could’ve_ known.” 

She swallowed and worried her bottom lip. 

“I’ve never told anyone anything,” he mumbled. “I’ve always just… I’ve always just kept it _in,_ I never—I never wanted to show how things are with me, I never wanted to give anyone a way in. I never wanted to—I walk with a fucking chip on my shoulder and I can’t… I don’t know _how_ to be any different. 

“I push people _away,_ Kagome,” he continued. “I didn’t want anyone to know. Miroku only knows because I’ve known him for a while. But—I still don’t—I _can’t_ let anyone in, Kagome. I don’t _want to._ Not now, not ever. I’ve never even wanted to _try_.”

His hands twisted to hold hers.

“When she… When she died,” he said with difficulty, “I had no other family, no friends. I was alone. I was _alone_ , Kagome. I didn’t have… I couldn’t find reason to—to keep going.”

Her heart lurched. _“You—Inuyasha—”_

“Yeah,” he said roughly, shamefully, refusing to meet the terror that shone in her eyes. “It’s hard to talk about how… I just wanted to give up. I never hated being a half-demon as much as I did then. I couldn't fucking _die_ , Kagome. I would cut and stab and it's enough to bleed and pass out but never enough to _die_.

“And last Friday... I felt so fucking bad I _forgot_ ,” he confessed, finally meeting her gaze. Her face colored with disbelief, but before she could ask, he went on. "You made me _forget._ You made me forget about my mom, about everything. I've always wanted to _go away_ , to not be here anymore, to just fucking move _on_. For the longest time, I didn't want to be around."

Her hands fumbled to grab onto him, as if he'd vanish if she didn't touch him right then. She finally found purchase on his neck, brushing against the sides of it. Her thumbs rested on his jaw. "Inuyasha," she said, shutting her eyes, not knowing what to say to _possibly_ make things better.

"But you made me forget about all of that," he said, and her heart raced. "I fucking give up every year; I have been for the past seven. I smoke and I drink and I kill myself slowly because I just want to give up. I just want to _give up_.”

Her eyes opened when she felt his touch brush her face; his hand had come up to grasp her chin, his thumb running over her lip.

“But _you_ ,” he said, eyes earnest and gentle, words said in a voice she’d never, ever heard, never from him. “You make me _not want to_ , not anymore.” His hand brushed against a lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear. "You make me want to try to live. And that fucking _terrifies_ me."

Her vision warped, the gold of his eyes melting into a shining puddle before her. She felt his arm wrap around her and pull her close, and the fact that his heart was still beating sent a wave of inexplicable relief through her. He whispered her name, and she started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone missed it, g for grind's deleted scene and the accompanying notes [have been posted](https://notkorras.tumblr.com/post/637203326330699776/deleted-scene-time-since-i-completely-forgot) on my tumblr!


	10. j is for just the tip (e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there such a thing as soft smut? this is probably that.

Inuyasha’s lips were soft against hers, his hands roaming her body as if he couldn’t get enough of her. The bed beneath them was soft— _made_ , she’d noted with amusement when she entered his room—and giving, squeaking when they moved against each other. 

She tried not to let it show, but her belly tensed when her boyfriend’s fingers brushed against the apex of her thighs, dampness growing at her center beneath her skirt. She took in a breath, and cursed when his gold eyes glinted at her.

“Nervous?” he said with a smirk

Kagome glared at him through her blush. “A little.”

Inuyasha’s smirk grew into a grin, watching how her blush spread from her cheeks to her naked chest. He was thoroughly enjoying this. “You’ll be fine.”

“According to science, yes, I’ll be fine.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re such a nerd.” He kissed her chastely. “What about according to you?”

She shouldn’t be this nervous. It wasn’t as if Inuyasha hadn’t seen her naked before. He’d had his fingers _in_ her and mouth _on_ her enough times for her to not be this nervous. But they haven’t gone _all the way_ , as juvenile as that sounded, and that was making her very, _very_ nervous.

It wasn't for lack of trying on her end, though. For all of Inuyasha's brashness, he really was a stand-up guy. Made good grades in university, fully waited for his girlfriend to turn eighteen _and_ graduate high school before even he even _broached_ the topic of sex with her. (Her mom _loved_ him, but obviously, she didn't know about the sex thing.) It had been six months of getting to know his body, him getting to know hers, and it was finally— _finally—_ happening.

But it still made her nervous.

“I’ll be fine.”

He raised an eyebrow, clearly disbelieving. “But?”

A breath left her body. “I don’t know.”

God. It wasn’t like she was a prude, but Inuyasha was—she swallowed nervously—big. Bigger than her fingers, than _his_ fingers, at least. She was humble enough to say the thought of taking him in intimidated her.

“Seriously, Kagome," he implored her, all traces of joking around gone from his face. "You know we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You don’t—”

“I want to,” she said sincerely, sniffing. She darted forward to kiss him hotly. “I _really_ want to. I've wanted to, for the longest time, Inuyasha.”

“I know, I just, I don’t—I don’t want you to feel pressured,” he said, as if her kiss sucked out the hesitation out of him. 

Her belly flip-flopped. “I’m not."

It was like gravity pulled their lips together, and they were helpless to fight against it. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest. His hand drifted to her side, perched over her ribcage, thumb brushing the underside of her boob. She warmed at the sweet affection, and she searched for his hand to intertwine their fingers.

Kagome lost track of time. She could have been kissing him for minutes, or hours. She could have been kissing Inuyasha for _years_ and she wouldn’t have cared. 

Their lips parted with a soft smack, and she was sure that the smile she gave him was sickeningly dreamy.

“We’ll start you off slow, all right?” he whispered lowly, and the nerves settled in her body again.

“Okay,” she said, chin trembling in the slightest. “I trust you.”

The smile he gave her was heartbreakingly beautiful. “Thank you.” He kissed her again, pressed her against the bed so he hovered over her, eyes meeting hers in a steady stare. “You’ll be fine,” he promised, leaning sideward to press a kiss to her cheek, then to where her jaw met her ear. His free hand trailed down, down, down, and pushed her skirt up over her hips. His fingers played with the waistband of her underwear. “I’ll stretch you out real nice before we get to it, okay?”

She swallowed, heat starting to build. “Inuyasha, I—”

“I’ll take care of you,” he said sincerely. The hand that held hers let go and settled over her breast, his thumb rubbing the hardened nub of her nipple, his elbow coming to press beside her to help prop him up. “Okay?”

She inhaled shakily, looking more confident than she felt, but she never broke his gaze, aiming to keep her ground. But the second his fingers slipped beneath her underwear and brushed over her clit, her eyes shut and she squeaked. 

“Okay?” he repeated, half-smiling at her, as if he had just asked her a math problem and wasn’t steadily rubbing her clit with the tips of his fingers.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes. Okay.”

He placed a quick, chaste kiss to her cheek, doing not much else to distract her from the sensation of his fingers slipping into her. She gasped at the sudden, delicious intrusion.

“I’ll make you cum first,” he promised, just like he promised each and every time, and _delivered_ each and every time, without fail. “Then we’ll go from there.”


	11. k is for kiss (t)

“Eri, I’m not going out in _this_!” Kagome cried, flushing as soon as she saw herself in the mirror. 

“What are you talking about?” her friend complained, putting her hands on her hips and huffing. “You look good!”

“I’m barely wearing anything,” Kagome hissed, frantically tugging down the glimmering frock, then back up, then down. There wasn’t much real estate it _wasn’t_ covering. “I’m going to slip and my entire boob is gonna pop out!”

“Kagome, at the rate your sex life is going,” her other friend Yuka said, “That’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

Kagome flustered, gaping at the pimps she called her friends. 

Ayumi’s curly-haired head popped out from her closet, frowning slightly. “Stop being mean to Kagome, guys. Her boyfriend will get mad at us—and he hasn’t even met us yet. Here,” she said, unveiling a similar, but thankfully longer, shimmery black dress.

Kagome ignored the mention of said boyfriend, instead opting to leap at the opportunity of being offered a new dress, taking care not to make sure the entire bottom hem of the skirt popped up over her ass at the motion. “Thank you, Ayumi!” she cried, snatching the proffered garment and running into her friend’s bathroom. “You’re my only real friend!”

Ayumi giggled at Yuka and Eri’s indignant cries, turning to her mirror to finish up her makeup. 

* * *

“Happy birthday, Ayumi!” Kagome cried, grinning as she toasted shots with her friends. She knocked it back and grinned. Normally, she would have grimaced, but after they pre-gamed at Ayumi’s, her head and body were in a light, comfortable space. She pressed her shoulders up before dropping them, flexing her neck.

“Oh, no,” Yuka teased. “We’re gonna have to watch out for Kagome, guys. She’s about to cheat on her boyfriend.”

The girl in question bit back the scowl that wanted to manifest itself on her face. She _really_ didn’t want to talk about him. She forced a smirk and changed the subject. “He won’t know if we hide the body.”

“Real friendship is coordinating a homicide,” Ayumi laughed, gingerly patting the sides of her mouth with the back of her hand to make sure she didn’t smudge her lipstick.

“I’m so glad we got to do this,” Eri said over the music, changing the subject.

“Same!” Yuka said, leaning over the bar to flag a bartender. “You have a consumable, right, Ayumi?”

The birthday girl nodded, and Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend’s brazenness. “At least _pretend_ to be courteous about it.”

“Speaking of courteous,” Eri spoke up, leaning closer to Kagome. “ _That_ guy has absolutely _not_ been.”

“Huh?” 

“Six o’clock!”

Kagome blinked and looked back. An impeccably-dressed man with long, silver hair, dog ears atop his head raised an eyebrow at her. She scowled.

“He’s cute,” Ayumi whispered.

“He can also hear you,” Kagome said. To him, she said, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“You know him?” Yuka gaped. “He’s _hot_!”

“Don’t feed his ego,” she snapped, narrowing her eyes as he drew closer.

“Is he single?” Eri asked frantically, scrambling to shake Kagome’s arm. “ _Is he single?_ ”

“Trust me, even if he were, I would never subject you to the misery of dealing with him,” Kagome said.

“She’s just jealous,” the man said, swinging an arm over her shoulders. “Hi. I’m Inuyasha.”

The three girls blinked, then adopted different expressions of surprise.

“ _You’re_ Inuyasha?” Eri asked, eyebrows practically resting at her hairline. She turned sharply to Kagome. “ _This_ is your boyfriend?”

Yuka, donning a similar look of shock, grasped her friend’s bare arm. “You didn’t tell us he was _this_ cute!”

“Sorry, Kagome just keeps complaining about you,” Ayumi said to Inuyasha apologetically, “We weren’t necessarily pro-Inuyasha because all she seems to say are bad things. But you seem nice!”

“Kagome has a temper,” Eri supplied.

“And she’s impatient!” Ayumi chimed in.

When Yuka nodded her asset, Kagome looked absolutely scandalized. “Aren’t you supposed to be _my_ friends?!” 

“I’ll buy you all a drink,” Inuyasha suggested, already flagging down a bartender.

“Traitors,” she hissed when they all nodded enthusiastically. Kagome glared at her friends before whirling to issue a sharper glare at his smug, annoying face. “What are you doing here?”

“Meeting your friends,” he said casually.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” she snapped, but was ignored in favor of the arriving bartender. She huffed and pushed her purse towards Eri. “Hold this for me.” 

She hopped off her stool and made sure to balance on her high heels. They made her feel amazing and made her legs look _sinfully_ good, but if she knew she’d have to run away from her hanyō boyfriend she would’ve picked something more practical. Like sneakers. Or a car.

She lightly adjusted the dress she wore and glared at Inuyasha. “I’ll head to the restroom. Be right back. Do _not_ talk about me while I’m gone.”

She was _sure_ she wasn’t imagining the feel of Inuyasha’s eyes on her backside as she teetered to the toilet.

* * *

When she rounded the wall that hid the restrooms from view, she was unsurprised to find Inuyasha waiting for her. She tensed and walked past him, trying her darndest to keep her balance.

“Kagome,” he called over the music. He must be close.

“Go away,” she snapped, cursing the slew of dancing people that managed to block her beeline to the bar.

She felt Inuyasha’s hand settle on her arm and slide down, down, down until he laced their fingers together.

“Babe,” he whispered in her ear. “Come on."

She bit her lip. “Go away. I’m still mad at you.”

She felt him kiss the side of her head. Her eyes darted up and she found her friends staring right at them, jaws unhinged. Her face colored with embarrassment and she elbowed him, enjoying the way she made him grunt in pain. Sure, the man had abs of steel and her elbow was throbbing, but the sharp part of her joint collided with what probably was his rib, which meant that it hurt.

Good.

She teetered away in her heels but evidently, she wasn’t quick enough. Inuyasha caught up to her immediately and was a little more brusque, managing to grab her arm and gently—but firmly—twist her to face him.

“You can’t keep running away from me forever,” he snarled.

“Watch me!” She shoved his shoulder in an attempt to get him to move. Physically speaking, it was never going to work, because she was much smaller than him, but it felt good to do _something_.

As she predicted, he barely budged. “Kagome, it’s been two fucking weeks—”

“Is there a problem?” someone piped up, and a mild-looking brown-haired boy popped up next to them.

Kagome relaxed. “Oh, hi, Hōjō.”

Inuyasha’s eyebrow cocked. “So _you’re_ Hōjō?”

Hōjō smiled. “Hi.” He extended a hand. “I was Kagome’s partner in our Ec class. You are?”

“Her boyfriend,” Inuyasha said with narrowed eyes.

Kagome twitched when Inuyasha didn’t take the hand. “Hōjō, I think you should go.”

Hōjō—sweet, unassuming Hōjō—flashed her a tentative look. “Are you sure?”

She could practically _hear_ Inuyasha crack his knuckles. “I’m sure,” she insisted, twisting to push the poor boy away before her boyfriend started a body count—and not the fun kind. “Bye, see you next week!”

“ _That’s_ Hobo?” Inuyasha said sourly, not even bothering to wait for the guy to get out of earshot.

Kagome flushed, ears turning red. “He’s a nice guy, Inuyasha. Lay off.”

“Really? Seemed to not care about the fact that you’re taken,” he said gruffly.

“He’s just trying to be a good friend!”

He growled, displeased with the fact that she was trying to protect him. “Stay away from him.”

That set her off. “ _What_?”

“I don’t like him—”

“I don’t like Kikyō, either, but that sure as hell didn’t stop _you_ from seeing _her,_ did it?” she hissed, and it felt good. It felt _good_ to tell Inuyasha that he fucked up, that he shouldn’t have _lied_ to her. It felt good to let it out, because she was so mad, she was _fuming_ , and she was sick of being angry at him, sick of missing him, of wanting to go home with _him_ , sleep in _their_ bed, instead of sleeping in her own bed an hour away from campus, all because he hurt her.

He _hurt_ her.

She scuttled over to grab her purse from a worried Eri, saying that she just needed some air, or maybe needed to leave. Her friends were understanding, thankfully, and she hurried out of the bar to catch a cab, but as soon as the cold air hit her face, it was like she was free to feel, and a small sob escaped her. She tried to compose herself and reached out a hand to hail a cab.

Inuyasha’s hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back.

"I told your friends you needed to leave and I gave them a consumable," he said gruffly. "It's your friend's birthday, right?"

"You don't need to suck up to them," she said harshly. "I didn't tell them we were fighting."

He flinched at the jab and decided to change the subject. “I’ll drive you home,” he said gruffly.

“I’ll be fine,” she huffed.

“Yeah, well, I won’t.” He stood in front of her, keeping his grasp on her wrist. “Please, Kagome. Just let me drive you home.”

“I don’t want to be around you,” she blurted, and the pain on his face was unmistakable.

“Kagome, I _told_ you, it was nothing, she just wanted to return—”

Kagome shook her head, and it made him stop. She couldn’t do this, she didn’t want him to see how much it _hurt_ , so he tilted her head back and blinked her eyes rapidly, willing her tears not to fall. “Just. Just go away, Inuyasha. Please. I don’t—I don’t want to deal with this right now.”

Cars drifted by along the street, and the heavy bass of the bar’s music spilled out into the street. She was sure people were looking at them, but she just didn’t care.

“Do you think I cheated on you?” he said quietly, and he sounded so sad it made her breath catch in her throat.

“No,” she said honestly. Inuyasha wasn’t a cheater. He never would be. “But you hurt me, and it’s—I’m…” She swallowed, not knowing what else to say.

The urge to fall into his arms rose within her, unbidden. _God_ , she just wanted to touch him. Let him hold her and tell her everything’s okay.

“Can we go home, Kagome?” he asked. “Please?”

She willed the desire to wrap his arms around her to go away. She didn’t say anything, _couldn’t_ say anything. She closed her eyes and sniffled.

She felt his warm hand come up to cup her jaw, the other finding her hand and lacing their fingers together. Her lips knew what to do even when she couldn’t see—they parted of their own volition when she felt his familiar exhale against her face. He supported her head as he tilted her back to take in more of her, canting his mouth to slide perfectly against hers, and Kagome could have cried at how _good_ this felt.

He pulled away, too far and too soon, and she met his molten gold eyes. “I would never cheat on you.”

“I know,” she said sorrowfully. “But I just wish you’d been more honest with me.”

He kissed her again, and it was like the stars aligned, and nothing else existed except him and the feel of his body against hers.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed against her. “I’m really sorry.” He kissed her again. “Please come home, baby. I _miss_ you.”

Her eyes opened, meeting his. “Not until you tell me—”

“Kikyō had something of my mother’s,” he explained. “She wanted to give it back. I said she could keep it.”

Kagome breathed in, then out. “Why?”

“Because it was hers. And I don’t want anything that’s hers.” He let go of her hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I'm sorry, Kagome. I never meant to hurt you."

She searched his eyes for something, _anything_ , but only found absolute misery. 

"Please, Kagome," he begged, and it was the first time he had ever sounded so desperate _._ "Please come _home_.”

He wasn't so easily forgiven, and she knew that he knew that. They'd still have to talk about it, hash it out, and it won't be pretty. This went beyond their average daily bickering—this was _huge_ , and this was going to be hard to talk about. But she _missed_ him, and the pain of all this wasn't worth it. This wasn't worth it. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted them to be okay again. 

She swallowed, her hand coming to brush his cheek, then wrap around the back of his neck. “Okay,” she whispered, and pulled him down for another kiss.


	12. l is for lingerie (e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happens a year after the events of _b is for booty call._

Something was… off today.

Okay, maybe not just _today_. Something had been off for a _while_ , but today was the worst.

Inuyasha’s lips curled in a small frown when Kagome scuttled off after she had dropped off some documents at his office. He’d skimmed over it finding the words _Higurashi_ and _delegate_ and some other person’s name, not really paying attention, but thinking of a way to get her to stay and _talk_ to her. Before he could pull the papers away from his face, she’d already left, and he angrily slammed the folder into his _IN_ pile. 

Normally he’d let it slide, but this had been going on for over a full work week. It hadn’t made the joint project they were working on _harder_ , per se, because they were professional (they promised each other that when they defined the boundaries of their relationship), but everything outside of that was rocky to Inuyasha. While it had been over a solid year since their _romantic_ relationship started and there was honestly nothing to complain about (they’d been having regular sex since their first date, which was basically Inuyasha’s only demand), it was starting to put him on edge.

Like take this morning, for example. Kagome had practically bolted from his embrace when he turned to press lazy, sleepy kisses to her neck when they awoke, running to the bathroom to throw up. Something about how the sushi she ate last night was probably bad, and okay, he had some of it, but he had a half-demon stomach and his body wasn’t a good indicator of whether or not something would cause food poisoning. 

It was the fact that she was out of his apartment before he could even finish up in the toilet ticked him off. They hadn’t had sex last night, because she was tired, which was fine. But no sex _the next morning_? Granted, he didn't expect her to get sick, so maybe it was his fault for getting his hopes up. 

But damn, he couldn't help it! He'd found Kagome’s recent lingerie purchase last night when he got home. Red and lacy and _practically non-existent_ , which was his favorite kind. She only bought lingerie when she was going to announce something special, or when they were going to celebrate something. That one-year anniversary was delicious. They were coming up on their thirteenth month anniversary—was that a thing couples celebrated? He’d never dated anyone for longer than half a year. He was new to this. Was that normal?

A frustrated growl escaped him.

“Inuyasha,” someone said mildly behind him. “Would you be so kind as to huff elsewhere?”

Inuyasha fixed his glare on the man he shared this office with. “Fuck off, Miroku.”

The man flashed him a smile look over his shoulder. “It’s lunch, anyway. Maybe we should grab something to eat. Are you hungry?”

“Not for food,” Inuyasha grunted. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “Kagome won’t talk to me.”

“Ah, lady problems,” Miroku said sagely. “Fear not, my friend. I’ll help you!”

“You can barely get Sango to look in your direction,” the hanyō snapped. "And if she _does_ , it's to hurt you."

Miroku laughed. “I’m getting to her, watch and see.”

Inuyasha stared at his friend, concerned. Were Sango’s slaps starting to incapacitate his mental facility? “Miroku. She nearly _punched you in the face_ the last time we saw her.”

“ _Nearly_!” Miroku cried, overjoyed. “But she _didn’t_! I’m _telling_ you, she’s starting to like me!”

“You’re crazy.”

“It’s gonna happen, trust me,” Miroku said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He got up and closed the door—making sure no ears were privy to their conversation. “But enough about me. What happened?”

Inuyasha groaned. “Are we really doing this?”

“I’m not the one with lady problems.”

“That’s ‘cause you don’t _have_ a lady.”

“Clever, but I know an avoidance tactic when I see one,” Miroku said with a smirk. “Now, what’s going on?”

Inuyasha wanted to _strangle_ him. This is what he got for trying to have office sex with his girlfriend. He also only got to making out with her _and_ got caught in the process. Miroku wasn’t the kind of guy to blackmail, and Kagome was friends with him, so he wouldn’t do that to her. But he _was_ the kind of guy to not shut up about something, and being within close range of the man had subjected Inuyasha to a lot of blathering and pestering.

Unfortunately, this time, _he_ was that something.

“I’m not gonna talk about this with you,” Inuyasha said with finality.

“Girls like it when boys are vulnerable, you know,” Miroku suggested.

“Shut up before I throw a stapler at you.”

“No claws this time?” Miroku chirped. “How sweet of you."

Inuyasha groaned and planted his face on his desk. “Just go away, okay? I’ll deal with this on my own.”

Miroku finally let up. “If you’re sure.” Before he left the room, though, he clicked his tongue at Inuyasha. “Hey. If this has anything to do with Kagome’s resignation, it’ll be fine. The person replacing her will—”

Inuyasha’s head snapped up, alarm bells ringing in his head. “ _Resignation_?”

Miroku blinked. “You didn’t know? She sent a turnover memo. You were in a meeting when she dropped by yesterday; maybe you hadn’t read it?”

The hanyō scrambled for the folder she slipped him earlier. He skimmed over it, more attentive.

_—Tasks for the Shikon Tower project held by Kagome Higurashi will be delegated to the following personnel—_

Nope, not the one, but he was getting warmer. He looked through his _IN_ pile again and found a lone sheet of paper with sparse text.

_—I, Kagome Higurashi, will no longer be connected to Shikon Industries, effective 25 September—_

Inuyasha’s eyes flashed to the calendar Miroku liked to hang up on the wall next to his desk. It was September 24.

He ran out the door before Miroku could make his exit.

* * *

As soon as he landed on the correct floor, he made a beeline for his girlfriend’s office. He saw her through the glass, completely focused as she huddled over her laptop. She was facing in his direction, and his sharp eyes could tell that she looked stressed; her eyes were heavy and dark-rimmed with exhaustion, and his heart twinged. She wasn’t even wearing makeup, which highlighted every worried crease on her face. Anyone with two eyes, hanyō or otherwise, could easily tell she was distressed. How had he not fucking _noticed_?

He took a quick sweep of the area; no one was around, probably all at the cafeteria. Good. 

Inuyasha quickly marched into his girlfriend’s office and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it.

Kagome jumped, gaped, then glared at her boyfriend. “I’m busy, Inuyasha. Go away.”

He closed all the curtains so no one could peep through the glass windows with inhuman speed, and Kagome’s eyes instinctively blinked so she could adjust to the sudden dimness of the room. 

“You’re _resigning_?”

She paled. “You actually read the memo?”

She said it with such disbelief that his eye twitched. “Of course I— _hey_ ! What do you mean I _actually_ read the memo? I _do_ read my documents, you know!”

“But you don’t read _memos_!” she cried. “Didn’t you just say the other week that memos were a waste of paper and that people should just email?!”

“Yeah, because emails are the superior form of announcement making!” he shot back. He narrowed his eyes. “Is that why you released a memo? Because you knew I wouldn’t read it?”

“ _No_ ,” she said, but answered too quickly and forced her voice too low to be considered honest.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha warned. “What are you not telling me?” He drew closer, stopping to hover over her desk. 

She swallowed, looking up at him. “Nothing! Nothing, I swear—I just—I didn’t want you to get mad!”

His irritation fled him in a single breath. His brow rumpled in confusion. “What? Why would I get mad?”

She sniffled. “Because—Because— _Oh_ , Inuyasha, don’t get mad. _Please_!”

Her wide eyes and trembling lip made him falter. God, girls were so _good_ at looking pathetic. He sighed and walked over to her side, grasping her wrist and leading her to the couch she had in her office. He sat her down and followed suit, staring her right in the eye. “Talk.”

Her lip curled downwards and her chin creased, and he could smell saltwater. _Oh shit_ , he thought sharply, still unused to having such an emotional girlfriend. Still, he squeezed her hand and forced himself to remain calm. “Kagome, don’t cry,” he implored her. He raised his free hand to cup her cheek. “It’s okay, I won’t get mad. What’s wrong?”

A miserable sob escaped her. “Do you promise?” she whined.

“I promise,” he insisted. “Come on. You trust me, right?”

“Yeah,” she said with a sniffle. She turned her head to kiss his palm. “I love you.”

A thrill ran through him. Maybe it was too early to call since they’d only admitted it to one another a few months ago, but he’d never get sick of hearing it. He pressed a fervent kiss to her forehead then to her cheek. “I love you, too, babe. I really do.”

She sniffled again and sobbed. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“And you’re the best girlfriend,” he said honestly, pulling away.

“No, ‘m not,” she wailed. “I’m so sorry, Inuyasha, I—”

“ _Hey_ ,” he said firmly, taking his other hand to grasp the sides of her neck. “Stop it. You don’t get to talk about yourself that way.”

“But—”

“ _No_ ,” he snapped, not unlike how a master would lovingly reprimand their pet. “ _Stop it_ , Kagome. Just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll help you. I promise.”

He watched her nose scrunch up with another sniffle and she nodded weakly. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Besides, Kagome had a tendency to overreact. She was probably just overreacting.

She took a shaky breath. “I’m pregnant,” she said so softly he could have imagined it.

He blinked and his hands dropped. “What?”

She started wailing again. “ _See_ , you—”

“Kagome, no, wait, shut up,” he said frantically, scrambling to hold her face in his hands again. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean—I was just _surprised_ , I wasn’t mad!”

She hiccuped. “Promise?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he said. “Yes, I promise. I’m not mad. Just… just give me a sec to process.”

It was something he said when he wanted to get a hold of his feelings, because there was no fucking way he was _talking_ about it _out loud_. It was kind of like an out-of-bedroom safe word. Safe phrase, whatever.

Kagome, thankfully understanding, nodded vigorously. “Okay.”

He took in a deep breath but didn’t take his eyes away from her. "How'd this happen? We were careful, weren't we?"

She rubbed her chin. "I don't know. We _were,_ or at least we tried to be. We didn't always use... but didn't break any condoms, right?"

Inuyasha searched his memory. "I don't think we did."

"Then we probably did it on a not safe day." She hiccuped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." A moment later, he inhaled deeply. “Okay. I processed.”

That made her lip twitch. “That’s good. What do you think?” Her standard answer to his standard request.

He smiled, his chest filling with warmth. He started to brace himself for the full weight of Kagome so he wouldn’t fall back into the couch. “I think I love you a lot, and I’m so excited for this baby.”

As he predicted, Kagome’s face crumpled again and she launched herself into his arms.

* * *

Inuyasha fell back against the bed, grinning and sweaty. _Four_ times, he noted lecherously. “Good?” he panted into the air.

Kagome whined, squirming to press herself to his side. “Mm,” she said dreamily. “Yeah.”

Okay, so he may have made her feel a _little_ guilty for not telling him about all of this earlier, and while he understood that this project was a huge ass stressor and she needed to _not_ work on it to take care of the baby _and_ of herself, he _may_ have gone a little overboard on portraying how hurt he was. Kagome, of course, had been with him for over a year, and while Inuyasha was a sweet guy, a _good_ guy, he was also still a guy. Which meant that the easiest way to appease them was sex.

Sure, he kind of manipulated her into it (he didn't say he was _perfect_ ), but judging by her tone, he was probably already forgiven. 

Still. Aiming high wouldn't hurt.

He shimmied down so he was eye level with her. He tilted his face so that he could kiss her thoroughly. “Fuck,” he breathed. “You’re so fucking hot, Kagome.”

“Inuyasha,” she whined hotly. “Give me a second!”

“That’s _our_ baby,” he whispered hotly, kissing her again and ignoring her protests. “You’re carrying our baby!”

“Yes, I’m aware,” she said, slightly muffled seeing as Inuyasha kept attacking her mouth. “Inuyasha, seriously, I came like five times. Let me take a break.”

“Five?” He grinned at her, proud. “I counted four.”

“Four. Whatever.” She groaned. “Don’t make me do math.”

He chuckled. “Come on,” he coaxed her, trailing his hand down to slip his hand past that string she called underwear. “One more go. You won’t even have to take your panties off.”

“Of course I won’t,” she huffed. “These are crotchless.”

“I know!” He beamed. “I love them. You should go crotchless all the time. It’s more fun.”

“‘It’s more’— _oh_ ,” she gasped, feeling his warm fingers easily slide into her.

“Fuck, you feel that?” he hissed fervidly. “That’s _my_ cum inside your pussy.”

“I’m aware,” she panted, her hips starting to undulate. “That’s how we got here in the first place.”

“Fucking hell. I'm _so glad_ I get to cum inside you now, too. Did you know I hate wearing condoms?”

“Wh—I thought you were okay with them!”

“I wore them for _you_ ,” he insisted. “I wasn’t about to be the asshole who selfishly didn’t wear condoms because it feels better raw.” 

“Don't you mean that you didn’t want to get me pregnant?”

He kissed her jaw. “Yeah, sure, that.”

She managed to find the energy to roll her eyes. “What a gentleman.”

He ignored that, and instead leered at her. He pumped his fingers in and out, his ears twitching at her _squelch, squelch, squelch_. “ _Shit_ , Kagome. You hear that?”

She groaned and her leg came up to give him more room. “Yeah,” she moaned. “ _God_ , Inuyasha.”

He pulled his hand away and pressed his fingers to her mouth, enjoying the way her lips parted and how her tongue came to lap at them. “You’re so good, baby,” he praised. She let out a hot, desperate moan, sucking on his middle finger, bobbing her head a little as if she were sucking his dick. It was enough to make his dick stand at attention.

He gingerly tugged out his fingers and cupped her jaw. “Open,” he commanded.

She opened her mouth with a shuddery exhale, sticking her tongue out to show that she swallowed. 

He grunted and licked her proffered tongue with his, then spit in her mouth. “I fucking love you so much.” 

Her eyes watered as she swallowed. “I love you, too.”

He scrambled to straddle her, pumping his cock with the hand that she just sucked on. With his free hand, he grasped one, stocking-encased ankle and pulled it to the side, exposing her red, well-fucked cunt. His eyes drifted over her body, decked out in the lingerie he’d been _dying_ to see her wear since last night. 

He let go off his cock and tugged at the flimsy leash that connected to the thin, red collar wrapped around her neck. The sudden jerk made her moan, back arching off the bed. “You like that?”

“Yes,” she hissed, and he enjoyed the way her breasts jiggled when she settled back into the bed.

“Ready to go again?” he asked with another tug.

“ _Yes_!” she begged. “Fuck me already! _Please_!”

He grinned. _God_ , he loved her so fucking much. He lined up his dick to her center and fell forward to kiss her.

“Whatever the lady wants,” he said, watching her face as he pushed. 

It proceeded to be a long night, but he wasn’t complaining. Later (much, _much_ later), when Kagome was fast asleep next to him, Inuyasha scrambled for his phone and wrote an alarm for the morning.

 _Buy ring for 13th month anniv_ , he typed.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome groaned sleepily. “Turn that off.”

“Sorry,” he whispered, putting his phone on silent and proceeding to cuddle with his girlfriend. 

“What was that?” she mumbled, pressing her back to his chest. 

“Something important,” he said, his hand drifting to settle over her belly. He imagined it growing, and he was struck with the desire to be there for everything this child and Kagome would go through. 

“Do you need to go?”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Nah. I’ll be right here.”


	13. m is for moan (e!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut adventures! it gets fairly filthy, so be warned. enjoy!

“Inuyasha?”

The hanyō looked up from the book he was reading and blinked up at his wife. “Hey.”

Her hair was adorably mussed, her face a little ragged; she’d obviously woken up from her slumber. She shuffled over to him to sit next to him on the couch, yawning as she did. “Wha' are you doin’ up?”

“It’s still pretty early, babe,” he said, setting his book down and reaching forward to loop his finger beneath the strap of her dress and hiked it up. 

“Mm.” She smiled serenely at him, tilting her head. “What time is it?”

“Like eight, maybe.”

She yawned. “Come to bed,” she mumbled, taking the hand by her shoulder and kissing his palm.

“It’s okay, Kagome, I—”

“Please?” she whispered, her eyes imploring him.

He smiled at her and let out a breath, brushing the back of his hand across her cheek. His fingers threaded through her hair and held her. “You miss me already?”

“Yeah,” she admitted drawing closer and fully intending to let Inuyasha peek down her nightgown. “Come on. I’ll make it worth your while.”

A stirring in his cock started, and he felt a little guilty. She needed her rest, but as the past three years of married life has come to unveil, sleepy Kagome was extremely suggestible at best, aggressively horny at worst. He kept his eyes on her face, making sure he wasn't giving her any clues as to his thoughts on the matter. “Kagome, seriously, go back to sleep. You’re tired.”

She was; she’d just had a thirty-six hour shift at the hospital and only got out four hours ago, but because she’d had to deal with traffic, she’d only managed to get home _two_ hours ago. She’d gotten home before Inuyasha, but as soon as he came and spotted her making dinner, he reprimanded her and sent her to the bathroom and basically had to bathe her himself since her eyelids weren’t doing their job of keeping themselves open.

He’d carried her to the bedroom and hurriedly rifled through her closet for the easiest thing he could get on her: a pale, linen night dress that was a little big on her and was more appropriate for the summer for the summer. It was the middle of November, but he’d compromised by piling a bunch of blankets on top of her.

“I haven’t seen you in _two whole days_ , Inuyasha,” she whined. “Please? I missed you. At least walk me to the bed.”

God, she shouldn’t be able to _do_ this to him. “Fine,” he sighed, setting his book down on the coffee table. He took her hand and pulled her up to stand alongside him, leading her to their bedroom. “But seriously, Kagome, you need a full eight hours of sleep.”

“Mm,” she hummed noncommittally. She kneeled on the bed as soon as she approached it, her outline a vision against the view of the skyline their penthouse apartment afforded them. Her back arched when she stretched, and she looked at him over her shoulder. 

His golden eyes took in her sleepy, dreamy gaze, and the flirtatious smirk on her lips, and he _knew_ he was absolutely fucked. He was absolutely whipped when it came to his wife, and he was one hundred percent sure she was taking advantage of that fact.

“Play with me,” she pouted.

“No,” he said with a frown, but leaned forward. The tops of his shins pressed against the bed as he reached to caress her hip. “You’re tired. Go to bed.”

Still on her knees, she turned to fully face him. “Please? I’ll sleep better.”

He rolled his eyes. That was true. “Fine. One round.”

“One round where _each_ of us get to orgasm,” she bargained.

He let out a chuckle. “Fine, fine. Come here.”

Inuyasha settled his knees to the bed and used both hands to grab at her hips, hitching up the linen until it bunched over his grip. He pulled his wife forward by her bare ass (he hadn’t been able to get her into underwear earlier, not that he actually _wanted_ to) and enjoyed the way she gasped.

Kagome nearly crashed into his chest at the motion, but her husband smoothly caught her mouth halfway, pressing a hot kiss to her lips. Her arms came to rest around his neck, fingers drifting to hold the sides of his neck. 

The kiss was nice, slow, and gorgeous; it’s been a while since they’d had sex that wasn’t a quickie or built for release. This was marked for enjoyment. They would be enjoying each other tonight.

They parted with a soft smack, Kagome moaning at the sensation of hot breath against her skin. She gasped when he sucked at her collar and her hands fumbled down his chest to his lower abdomen. She pushed his shirt up so she could reach his sleep pants, and the elastic gave way when she demanded it, her fingers brushing over the hard, defined V of his hips before finding purchase at her goal.

He hissed against her skin as she wrapped around him.

She gave him a few pumps with one hand. “You’re so hard, Inuyasha.”

“You’re not the only one who missed this,” he said roughly. Letting go of her perfect ass, he plucked her hand from his cock and brought it to his face. He licked her palm and growled. “Get on the bed, Kagome.”

“How do you want me?” she asked, not taking her hand back despite already pulling away.

His eyes raked over her. “I'll decide when your dress comes off.”

She smiled at him and he let go of her hand, making quick work of his pants and shirt before climbing unto the bed, helping his wife push off her dress, accurately predicting that she'd take her time with it. However, as soon as the linen was off her body, he took the back of her head with one and pressed another kiss to her mouth, expertly sucking on her tongue. 

Kagome’s legs were bent at the knee, splayed underneath her. His free hand found the apex of her thighs and brushed hotly against her soaked center. He pulled away from her and took her in.

Fuck, she was so beautiful. Her hands were playing with her nipples and she looked up at him with such desperation that it made his cock twitch.

Inuyasha dragged his hand up from her slit to her mouth, pressing the digits against her tongue. She sucked them without protest, bobbing her head a little.

“Good girl, baby,” he praised, kissing the side of her head. “Want the real thing?”

Even without her loud, needy moan, he could _smell_ how wet that made her.

He gently pulled out his fingers and smacked them wetly against her face, a gentle but surprising sensation that made her eyes roll into the back of her head and lungs expand in a gasp. He kissed her, quick and filthy. “I love you.”

The sudden declaration made his wife’s eyes water. “I love you, too,” she whispered. “Fuck me, please.”

He hummed and pressed a kiss to her jaw. “How do you want it?”

“Anywhere you want me,” she said, voice small and desperate. “Inuyasha, please. _Please._ ”

A long, deep exhale escaped his body. “Do you want me to cum inside you?”

“Yes,” she gasped.

“Your mouth?”

“Anywhere! Anywhere,” she begged. “Please, please, please. Inuyasha, _please_.”

His arm tensed. He pushed away the hands playing with her dusky nipples and collected the heft of one in his hand. His thumb brushed over the hardened bud. 

“I want your mouth,” he said to her, golden eyes boring into her brown, wet ones.

She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, eyes shining desperately up at him. The display of utmost obedience made him groan with want.

“Stay like that, baby,” he mumbled, letting go of her breast but keeping his grip on her hair. He gently stood and braced his free arm on the wall where their headboard rested, angling his hips so the entire length of him pressed against her face. He dragged the underside of his cock over her extended tongue, the feeling of her nose and hot breath brushing against him making him harder than ever.

He gently tugged at her hair so she straightened. “Ah,” he said, as if getting her to open wide.

Kagome repeated the sound, dragging it out longer, and he slid his cock into her mouth.

His eyes squeezed shut when her mouth engulfed him, even enjoying the light choking sound she made at the abruptness of it. “Sorry,” he apologized to her, lightening his grip on her hair so she could adjust. 

In response, she just tilted her head, wrapped her arms around his thighs, and took him in deeper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned out, tightening his hold on her hair. “Kagome, you’re so _good_.”

She whined against him, and it made it that much better.

“Tap my leg thrice if you want to stop, okay? Twice for yes.”

She tapped his thigh twice.

“Good. Do you want to keep going?”

Two light taps, then her hand drifted to the hand that was in her hair and squeezed at it.

He got the memo. “Tighter?”

Two taps.

Her eyes dragged up, trying to meet his gaze. They met his own, and he flashed her an affectionate smile. “You want me to fuck your mouth, huh?”

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she tapped his leg twice.

 _Perfect_ , he thought. He briefly let go of her hair to brush it back, then carded his hands through it again to renew his hold. “Such a good girl,” he cooed, and started pumping his hips.

The moan that escaped her jumped with each thrust, and it was so depraved that it burned through Inuyasha. Fuck, he loved how he was the only person to ever witness this of his wife. She was an amazing woman, a smart individual, a fantastic doctor. People who knew her thought she was a little uptight, a little too by-the-book, but no one saw her like _this_.

Possessiveness ran through his body and he thrust a little harder.

“Fuck, Kagome, you’re so fucking hot,” he whispered. “You’re such a good little slut, aren’t you? Such a nice little whore for me?”

The hand that gripped his thigh shakily tapped twice.

“ _Mmh,_ ” he breathed out. “Such a gorgeous little slut. I love how I'm the only one who'll ever get to see you like this.”

She moaned again, the sound jumping with the motion of his hips.

“I love you, Kagome,” he said, looking down at her. 

She whimpered and tapped twice in affirmation, then her nails dug into his thigh. She was enjoying this, but he didn’t want to finish in her mouth. He promised her one orgasm in exchange for his.

He gently tugged at her hair. “Let me pull out, baby,” he asked her.

She let him go in a damp, sloppy gasp, saliva connecting the shaft of his dick to her lips like a glass bridge.

“Why?” she whined, almost petulantly. She wiped the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand. “Wanted you to cum in my mouth.”

“Oh, I know, sweetheart,” he said affectionately, finally letting go of her hair to kneel in front of her. “But I wasn’t about to let you not cum.”

“I would’ve been fine,” she insisted.

He chuckled. “Yeah, well, unfortunately for you, I don’t settle for _fine_.” His eyes darted to the area in between her legs. “You made a wet spot.”

She blushed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he said, kissing her cheek. “How do you want me to fuck you? Hands and knees?” he suggested, remembering her (and his, truthfully) favorite position.

“On my back,” she said meekly. “Want to kiss you while you’re inside me.”

His heart swelled with affection and he gently pushed her down, adjusting so he hovered over her. He kissed her cheek. “Whatever you want, baby.”

“Mm,” she said once she settled. Looking up at him, she smiled. “I’m so happy we finally get to do this. I missed you.”

He darted a kiss to her mouth, this time. “I missed you, too.” He reached down and patted the outside of her thigh. “Open up.”

She pulled up her knees so they hovered at her side, near Inuyasha’s shoulders. Her husband pushed back and pumped at his cock, moving his hips closer to hers. With his other hand, he spread her pussy open. “Kagome, you’re so _soaked_.”

“So ready,” she whined hotly. 

He lightly pinched her clit, enjoying her small shriek. “Good girl,” he praised. “Spread yourself open for me.”

Her fingers scrambled to pull her pussy lips apart. “Like this?”

“ _Just_ like that,” he cooed, enjoying the way she squeezed. “So fucking pretty, Kagome. Can’t believe this pussy’s mine, sometimes.”

He collected a pearl of spit and let it trail down to her center. She didn’t need the additional lubrication—her cunt was shiny enough as it is—but he knew she liked this. “Need to wet you up a little more, okay, baby?” he said, collecting his saliva and pushing it into her. “Gonna push my spit into you to help.”

“ _Oh_ , yes,” she moaned, stretching herself further apart. “Yes, fuck!”

Inuyasha smirked, aligning the tip of his cock to her center. “Ready?”

“Yes,” she gasped, and shrieked when Inuyasha pushed himself into her.

His eyes widened and his breath caught at the sudden tightness—Kagome was already cumming. 

Her legs straightened as shook in the air and her abdomen twitched, chin touching her collar as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Inuyasha fought to stay steadfast, willing himself not to follow suit, taking her ankles in his hands to anchor him as she rode out her orgasm. 

It felt like forever—a blissful, torturous forever. He had no idea how he did it, but he managed to survive. The involuntary spasms Kagome made around his cock were relatively easier to deal with after _that_.

Kagome’s head fell back unto the bed and her chest rose and fell, heavy breaths escaping her. Through half-lidded eyes, she made a pathetic glare at her husband. “You didn’t cum,” she complained.

Inuyasha grinned at her. “S’okay,” he said, kissing one ankle before setting them both down on the bed. “You deserved that.”

“We had a deal,” she whined.

“Mm.” He leaned forward to kiss her, her mouth soft and pliant against his. She was tired. “Two for you doesn’t sound so bad, I don’t think.”

She looked like she wanted to protest, but her body felt like jelly and she was way too exhausted to put up a fight. “Okay. But make sure you cum, too.”

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be honest: i don't even edit these anymore. i write them in two hours, go over the grammar, then post. if you find anything off, let me know. it'll save me the trouble of rereading it when i wake up in the morning.


	14. n is for naked (t)

The bright morning light slowly crawled their way into the room in slats. Up, up, up they trudged as the seconds passed, over his ankle, then his thigh, then his hip. The warmth of it hit his shoulder and he wiggled a bit, but when the light eventually found his face Inuyasha groaned and buried his head into the darkness.

His forehead touched hair, and his nostrils expanded. His brain was hit with nostalgia as soon as he picked up the familiarly musky, floral scent of perfume, then the smell of sex permeated his senses. His eyes widened, stricken with terror.

Inuyasha slept with his _ex-girlfriend_ last night.

He ignored the twinge in his chest when he blinked himself awake, dimly registering the dark hair that splayed on the pillow below them. His arms were around her, bare skin against bare skin, and his meticulous gaze took in the sharpness of her shoulder, and the prominence of her shoulder blade.

She’d lost weight.

He gently pulled his arms away, taking extra care to take back the one that nestled beneath her neck, sighing the slightest of sighs when he met success. He gingerly turned to sit on the edge of her bed, rubbing his face. Fuck. Fuck, he was so screwed.

He pulled his hands away from his face and straightened, squinting at the bright light. The harsh stripe of it was starting to settle on her frame, and his joints ached when he stood to twist the blinds closed, a tell tale sign that he got drunk last night. Inuyasha never had hangovers, just body pains, and judging by the degree of how bad his back hurt, he probably went a little overboard last night.

Flashes of last night played in his mind. Miroku’s birthday. Seeing her again. Talking to her again. _Missing_ her so fucking badly he just couldn’t—

He shook his head, distracting himself by observing the room. Where was he? Did he fall asleep some—

His eyes landed on the desk next to the window, on a framed photo of him and her, taken eight months ago at the carnival that had visited the city. They were in her room? She lived all the way across town from Miroku’s, he thought, bemused. How’d they get here?

He looked around. Gone were the pale pink wallpaper and green carpet, replaced with muted cream walls and exposed wood flooring. He let out a breath. Had it already been that long since he had last been here?

 _A little over six months_ , he realized. His breath was shaky. 

Fishing his boxers and jeans from the floor, Inuyasha tugged them up over his hips and patted his pockets, fishing out his phone.

No, not his phone. Hers.

A string of notifications had flooded her home screen, and he’d placed his thumb on the scanner out of habit, surprised that it still read his print. He closed it immediately, the screen darkening. He wasn’t about to read the shit on her phone. He wasn’t that person.

Gingerly, he set the phone on her desk and patted his pockets again, successfully finding his own cell. A stark contrast to hers, his only had two notifications.

 **_Miroku_ ** _00:43_ _  
_ _Whered u go?_

 **_Miroku_ ** _01:29_ _  
_ _Are u with K?_

“Inuyasha?”

His eyes snapped up and the sight that greeted him broke his heart. Her eyes were dark and puffy, like she hadn’t slept in weeks. Her cheeks sunk in slightly, and her neck seemed longer. He was right; she did lose weight.

Did he do that to her?

“What are you doing here?” she asked, sitting up. She pressed the white bedsheet to her chest, blearily registering him.

He swallowed and put down his phone, next to hers on the desk. 

“I think…” he said roughly, “I think we had sex last night.” He his eyes on her face, watching as her confusion led to sadness.

“Oh,” she said miserably. She swallowed and looked away, bundling the sheet around her. “I’m—I’m sorry.”

Sorry? She was _sorry_? “Why are you sorry?” he asked with disbelief. 

“You asked me to stay away,” she whispered sadly. “And I didn’t.”

“You were sober last night?”

She nodded her head miserably.

An angry sort of misery sizzled under his skin. Why was she making this so _hard_? “Why didn’t you?”

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand despite them being dry. “I couldn’t, Inuyasha. I just wanted…” She shook her head. “I _couldn’t_. I didn’t _want_ to.”

“Don’t make this harder than it already is, Kagome,” he urged her, admonished her, begged her.

“Why do we even have to _do_ this?” she asked desperately. “Inuyasha, _please. Please_ come back to me.”

He wanted to laugh and cry. “You know I can’t, Kagome.”

“Why not?” she cried, whining like a child. “Please. I love you! I just— _Please,_ Inuyasha, let’s stop doing this. I _love_ you.”

The look in her eyes made him regret living a life without her. “I’m not good for you—”

“I don’t _care_ , Inuyasha! I _love_ you!”

“You _should_ care!” he bellowed. “You _should_ care that I can’t give you the life you want, you _should_ care that I’m making the effort to give you a chance—”

“A _chance_?” she yelled angrily. “A chance at what? Being miserable?”

“A chance at a _good life_!” he snarled. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a fucking _mess_! You—you’re the golden girl, the best bet; your future is so bright you’re your own star in the sky, Kagome! While I’m a fucking _half-breed_ ,” he spat angrily, “I’m scum of the earth, I’m not worth your time of day or effort, I’m not worth _anything_. You’re—fuck, you’re _Kagome_ , you’re fucking Kagome Higurashi and you deserve _better_ than me!”

“ _You don’t get to decide that_!” she snapped, angry tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “Is that why are you pushing me _away_?! To teach me some sort of lesson?!”

“I’m giving you—”

“You’re just _hurting me_!” she cried. “Being without you is _hell_ , Inuyasha! And I’m sorry I didn’t stay away last night but I missed you so much and I just—just—” Her voice broke and she sobbed. 

He hadn’t realized that he’d drifted to sit next to her on the bed until his hand was pushing her hair back and settled at her cheek. Her red, puffy eyes were staring into his with so much pain and love that it made his chest swell and hurt all at once. 

“I just want to be _with_ you, Inuyasha,” she whimpered, fumbling to hold his other hand. “Is that so bad?”

All his life—all his life he'd been practically untouchable. His demon heritage had protected him from physical attacks—his skin never marred even if someone hit him hard enough for a bone to shatter. He could win a fight against someone twice his size, he could break glass with his bare hands, catch a bullet with his teeth without blinking. He was a fighter; all his life he had to fight and learn how to fight. He learned, watched, studied. Through the years, he got better, faster. Stronger. Made sure he would always come out on top.

But right now, with Kagome, he wished he was stronger. He wished he was strong enough to tell her that she was making a mistake, strong enough to stand up and walk away and never come back. He wished he was strong enough to wanted to forget what she smelled like, tasted like, felt like; he wished he was strong enough to rid himself of the memory of her smiles, of her laughter. He wished he was strong enough to not want her. 

He wished he was strong enough to tell her that he had only hurt everyone he'd ever loved. That he would only hurt _her._ And he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

Instead, he said nothing. He pushed her hair back again and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i hate myself and how dramatic this ended up being. whatever.


	15. o is for orgasm (e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes off the morning after the events of _m is for moan._

Inuyasha grinned at his wife as she hobbled into the living room, the linen dress she wore last night now looking so rumpled it vaguely resembled the folds of an accordion. He remembered the events of last night with extreme fondness, but given the time, she was probably wearing underwear right now, which mildly disappointed him.

“Good morning,” he chirped from the armchair, setting down the book he had been reading last night. “How was your sleep?”

“Wonderful. Although,” she said with a wince, “You really did a number on me.”

His grin widened at her slight limp. “You _did_ ask,” he reminded her.

She glared at him, but it didn’t carry any heat. “I asked for _one_ orgasm! You gave me like, what, ten?”

“Wow. Were you that sleepy? I gave you, like, three.” He adopted a thoughtful expression. “Should I be aiming for ten?”

“Are you _planning_ to send me to the hospital?” she muttered, settling on the couch. His wife brought up her feet and lay against the cushions. With one hand she pressed her fingers to her temples, shading her eyes. “Ugh. As much as I loved last night, I don’t think I can do a repeat of that any time soon.”

“The three orgasms?”

“The _pounding_ ,” she clarified. “My ass hurts!”

“You said you wanted it harder!”

“I’m not _complaining_ ,” she told him. “I’m just _saying_.”

Inuyasha set down his book again, giving up on finishing the damn thing. “Sorry, baby,” he said, more sincerely this time. He got off the armchair and sat next to her thighs, ass half off the couch cushions. He reached for her and settled his hand right on her rib, underneath her breast. His thumb brushed over her nipple, enjoying the way they peaked. “Let’s hold off for a bit.”

“I’ll be fine,” she grumbled. She peeked at him from beneath her hand. “Just missionary for now.”

He smiled at her. “Anything you want.”

“And you owe me head.”

He chuckled, now reaching to massage her throat. “Of course. You were so good last night, babe. I’m proud of you.”

“Mm.” She pressed her chin down and kissed the side of his finger. “What time is it, by the way?”

His eyes flashed to the clock in their living room. “You’re actually up pretty early, considering. It’s only ten.”

“Really? What time did we pass out last night?”

“Dunno. Midnight?” 

She hummed. Her free hand drifted to her husband’s neck, pushing his hair back so she could curve her fingers around the side of his neck. She tugged him down for a quick kiss. “Really, babe. Last night was amazing.” She kissed him again. “I love you.”

“You deserve it,” he said earnestly, “When do you go back to work?”

“I’m off for the next three days. Why? Did you have plans?”

“Just one,” he said with a cheeky grin, his hand drifting down to push her skirt up so her thigh was exposed to him. He took her leg and bent it at the knee so it would rest over his legs. A glance to the apex of her thighs notified him that she hadn’t put on underwear like he previously thought she would. He whistled lowly. “You’re right. I _did_ do a number on you.”

He watched her clench. “See that? That—”

“Oh, I saw it, alright,” he mumbled, pushing her skirt up higher to expose more of her. He spread her legs and brought one hand to where her inner thigh met her lap, his thumb gingerly pulling her open. “Your pussy’s so _pretty_ , Kagome.”

“Pervert,” she said, without any heat. She rolled her eyes. “And stop that.”

“Okay.” His thumb moved up to brush over her clit. “How about this?”

“I’m gonna—” She let out a tight sigh. 

“Does it hurt?”

“No, but— _oh_. Inuyasha. I—” Kagome flung and arm over her face, resting her forearm over her eyes. “ _Oh_ , my God.”

“You like that?”

“It’s barely eleven, babe,” she said from beneath her arm. “I think we’re oversexed. We need to calm down.”

“Excuse you. My super hot wife is finally taking a break from her job that keeps me from fucking her like she deserves,” Inuyasha said seriously, “I’m just doing my husbandly duties.”

Kagome pulled her arm away from her face and smiled at him. “You know, that was oddly sweet.”

“Me doing my husbandly duties? Or me fucking you like you deserve?”

“Both.” His wife lifted her hips so he could push the dress further up. “But we can do other things. Maybe kiss. Or watch a movie.”

“We can go make out in a movie theater,” Inuyasha suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome laughed. “Seriously? What am I, sixteen?”

“With how tight you are? Probably.” He slipped two fingers into her, enjoying her delicious gasp. “Squeeze.”

She followed, then winced. “Ow.”

“Sorry,” Inuyasha said, pulling out his fingers. “Maybe not that today.”

“I’m still kinda sensitive,” she admitted reluctantly, cupping his cheek. Evidently, even missionary was off the table until further notice. 

“Wanna cash in my IOU for oral sex?” Inuyasha suggested helpfully. “I’ll go nice and easy, and you can even watch TV while I go down on you.”

Her expression softened. “You’re the best husband in the world.” She rose up to kiss him. “But you _know_ I’m not a big fan of not being an... _active_ participant.” 

“What do you suggest we do?” her husband asked, gently brushing the skin next to her pussy in a relaxing, arousing motion. That felt really nice…

“We could go at the same time,” she suggested, blushing. “I mean. You’ve always wanted to—You’ve always wanted to try, right? We could. Try, I mean.”

Inuyasha brightened at the suggestion. “Really? We finally get to try it?” He hurriedly got off the couch and pulled her up.

Kagome clambered to follow him. “Where are we going?”

“We’re not going to have our first sixty-nine on the _couch_ , Kagome,” he said with distaste. 

“Wh—I didn’t mean _now!_ ”

“Yeah, well, practice makes perfect,” he declared, dragging her into the room and shutting the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's past 4am and i am _exhausted._


	16. p is for permission (t/m, tread lightly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning:** mentions of a potentially unsafe and abusive sexual encounter.

The bathroom door practically slammed open and Kagome’s head snapped up, eyes wide and terror stricken. Her heart slowed down when she finally took note of who entered the room, and she pushed herself to stand from the tiled floor.

“What happened?” was the first thing out of her mouth, but all Inuyasha did was unzip his hoodie and shrug it off, settling it over her shoulders. Her bare back accepted the warmth, and she turned so he couldn’t see her chest while she uncurled, slipping her arms into the sleeves and zipping it up.

She bent over to pick up the scrap of a top she’d originally worn to this house party, thumbing the ripped edge and a heat building behind her eyelids. She was so _stupid_.

“Were you with anyone coming here?"

“No,” she answered, but it came out broken. A warm, gentle hand settled over her wrist, and whatever pain she’d felt drained itself at the sight of Inuyasha’s bloody knuckles.

“ _What happened_?!” Kagome gasped, placing her former top in the pocket of his hoodie and snatching his wrist. “Are you okay? What did you _do_?!”

“I fucking punched him in the face, that’s what,” he snarled, taking his hand back. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

She gaped. “You _punched_ him? Wait, don’t—I need to clean your wound—”

“Kagome, let’s get out of this fucking house, okay? Please.” 

“But your hand—” she countered weakly, reaching for him.

His golden eyes flashed at her before he turned to place his wounded hand on the doorknob. “I can still smell him.”

“What?”

“That _asshole_ , Kagome. I can still fucking _smell him_ , and if we don’t head to my car _right fucking now_ I’m going to go back upstairs and I might _actually kill him_.” He then yanked the doorknob so hard it splintered out of the wood and he tossed it to the side as he strode away.

Kagome wiped her tears on the sleeves of his jacket as she scurried after him. _Stupid_ , she berated herself, vision blurring as she crossed the sea of bodies that danced around the living room.

* * *

They spent the whole car ride in silence, Inuyasha gripping the steering wheel and Kagome staring at her lap. The drive felt like _hours_ , even though she only lived twenty minutes away from the house party she’d attended, and the time they spent sitting in absolute silence in front of her house even more so.

“Kagome,” he began, and before he could even continue his thought regret stabbed at her.

Her hand went to the inside of his pocket and her fingers found the rough cloth. Black, with sheer long sleeves, and tied together at the chest. It was cute, at the time. She felt cute. But Bankotsu had ruined it.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a sniffle, tears flowing out of her eyes. “It was my fault, I—”

“ _No_ , Kagome, that’s not—” Inuyasha let go of the wheel and ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

She didn’t hear him. “I should’ve listened to you, I should’ve—”

“ _Enough_ , Kagome,” he commanded, and the words coming out of her mouth died. He clenched and unclenched his fists before yanking the key out of the ignition and getting out of the car. He rounded the front and yanked her door open. 

Thinking he was going to berate her, she curled in on herself, her tears renewed. “I’m sorry,” she begged, hiccuping. “I’m really sorry—”

“Shut up, Kagome,” Inuyasha said, both tired and angry. “Can you just—”

The key scratched the roof of his jeep as he held onto it with both hands, long, silver hair cascading down as he dipped his head in between his arms. He sighed and looked up at her, golden eyes sharp but pleading.

“Did he hurt you?”

Kagome sniffled and shook her head.

“You’re lying.” One hand came down to push her hair back, and a soreness bloomed when his thumb brushed over a spot. “Did he do this?”

She shuddered, tearful.

“Answer me.”

“I think so,” she breathed, chin trembling in fear. “Inuyasha, I’m sor—”

“Can you stop apologizing?!” he snapped, letting go of her neck. “Just… just fucking _stop_ , Kagome.” He let out a shaky breath. “Stop thinking that this was your fault. Okay? Just stop.”

She sniffled, staying silent. She felt his finger tip her chin so her puffy eyes could meet his golden gaze.

“Stop thinking this was your fault, or that you have to apologize, okay?” he implored her, looking worried. She’d never seen him so worried before. “Bankotsu was an asshole and he _never_ should have touched you. The minute you said _no_ , it should have been hands off. Do you understand?”

Her chest warmed at the sentiment. “Inuyasha…”

“Don’t fucking do this, okay, Kagome?” he begged her. “Don’t look for sex in places you don’t feel safe.”

She wanted to say that she felt safe, at first. That it was fine, she was having a good time. She was thinking of giving it up to Bankotsu, because seemed willing to give as good as he got. But her excitement turned into worry, worry that she was making a mistake, worry that if she didn’t do it with _him_ she’d regret it for the rest of her life, so she tried to stop him. But instead he pinned her down and kissed her neck and the next thing she knew he was being ripped away from her by the last face she expected to see—

“Don’t feel pressured to have sex just because everyone else is doing it,” he advised her. “You can wait. It’s perfectly fine to wait.”

“But how _long_ do I have to wait, Inuyasha?” she demanded. “I’m _twenty-two._ I’m graduating university three months from now, I’m—”

“You don’t have to _rush_ , Kagome. You can wait for the right person!”

“ _You’re_ the right person!” she blurted. 

The thumb that brushed over her chin paused. He looked at her sadly. “Kagome, please don't do this.”

New tears, fueled by a different kind of pain, fell from her eyes. “ _You’re_ the right person, Inuyasha. You always have been.”

“I’m dating your _sister_ ,” he said, as if begging her to understand.

“ _I was first_ ,” she almost shrieked, miserably. “She—she—Kikyō doesn’t _love you_ , Inuyasha. Not like I do!”

“Kagome, it’s complicated—”

 _“Why did you leave me for her_?” she sobbed miserably, ripping her face away from his hands. She crouched over, the pain being too much. She caught her face in her hands and cried, cried for her, cried for him, cried for what could have been. She cried for Kikyō and the mess of a life she led.

“I hate you, Inuyasha,” she sobbed, willing to hurt him, willing to hate him, but not finding the strength to do anything but lie to him. “Do you hear me? I hate you!”

Inuyasha said nothing, unable to touch her as she sobbed in the front seat of his jeep.


	17. q is for quick (mild e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, married inukag is wildly popular 'round these parts.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit _shit_.

He was gonna come. 

It was too much too soon, but it was so good, _so_ good, Kagome was so fucking _good_ , and it had been so long, so fucking _long_ without her kisses and hands and mouth and body, and even if they’d literally barely gotten started he was already careening over the edge of blissful ecstasy.

Inuyasha groaned, clutching the sheets so hard he was sure he poked holes in them. His face and chest burned with embarrassment. “Oh my God.” He pushed himself to look down at her, completely apologetic. “Shit, Kagome, I’m so sorry.”

She was wiping away his release from her eyelid. “Geez, babe. Warn a girl next time. I nearly went blind.”

He fumbled for the wet wipes they kept by the bedside table. “I’m sorry,” he said earnestly, plucking out a sheet and maneuvering them both so she kneeled in front of him as he sat, making it easier for him to wipe her face. “Missed you a lot, is all.”

Kagome took the wet wipe from his hand and finished the job herself. “Apparently. That was quick, even for you.”

“I said— _Even for_ me?” He gaped at her, disbelieving. He watched her toss the wet wipe to the side and pointed a finger at her accusingly. “Are you calling me a _quick shot_?”

His wife smacked his hand away. “Don't point at me. And I didn’t say _that_ , you dummy! I’m just saying—”

“You said _even for me_!”

Kagome rolled her eyes and straightened her torso, hovering above him. “I _meant_ normally you like to hold out a little for reunion sex. You had that stupid tally last time, remember? Something about how many times you got me to cum in one night before you, or something?”

“‘S not a stupid tally,” he grumbled petulantly. 

She considered. “Okay, fine, you're right. It’s not. It’s actually very sweet and considerate of you and I love you.”

That seemed to appease him. “I love you, too. And I really did miss you.” He trailed both his hands up the sides of her thighs, over her hips, stomach, and stopped at her breasts. He slipped his pointer finger over the cup of her bra and rubbed the material with his thumb. “I like this.”

“Yeah?"

“Yeah. Where'd you get it?"

She shrugged, and he enjoyed the way her breasts jiggled when her shoulders dropped. "Airport. I was early."

"Of course you were," he said fondly, hands rounding her chest to unclip the material. "Better?” His ears picked up the slightest of satisfied sighs.

"Much, thanks."

"Mm." He took a nipple in his mouth, gently suckling. "I missed your boobs, babe."

"They missed you, too," she moaned.

He waved the bra at her. "This must’ve been hell to wear on the plane, though."

"It wasn't that bad, really," she told him. "I fell asleep on the flight, and besides, I’ve been to enough out-of-town conferences to expect reunion car sex.”

He grinned up at her, throwing the bra... somewhere. He'll deal with that later. “Which you hate.”

She shrugged. “I don’t mind. You seem to really like car sex, so.” She brought her hands to gingerly tweak his ears. “But the hotel is a really nice touch. Again, very considerate of you.”

“Anything for you,” he said sincerely. He kissed the center of her chest, a soft affection blossoming in his chest. “I really missed you, Kagome.”

He felt her kiss the space between his ears, and the soft affection turned into overwhelming love for this amazing woman. “I missed you, too.”


	18. r is for risky (t)

“Kikyō? Hey, Kikyō!” 

Kagome heard the voice from behind her, persistent and angry, but her name wasn’t Kikyō, so she didn’t turn. Besides, this bar was full of people. Maybe it was someone nearby.

She jumped when a hand grasped her shoulder and turned her by force.

“Kikyō, I’m talking to—Oh, shit. Sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

Kagome blinked, then glared.

“Excuse _you_ ,” she snapped, roughly shrugging his hand off her shoulder. “Hands off, creep.”

Golden eyes blinked at her, and it was scary how sharp they looked in the dim, dark ambience of the bar. “You know, I was gonna buy you a drink to apologize, but since you’re the _spitting_ image of my ex, I think I’ll pass.”

Kagome’s hackles rose. “Listen, pal, I was minding my own business and then you _grabbed me_. I think I reserve to be mad, here!”

“Yep, exactly like Kikyō, alright,” he snarled. “Just like her, you’re a complete bi—”

“ _Inuyasha_!” someone hollered, and a black clutch soared through the air, comically connecting with the side of his head. It bounced off and landed near Kagome; her arms rose to catch it in reflex.

“ _What the fuck, Sango_?!” he yelled, glaring sharply at his friend.

“Sorry,” the girl, said, surly and exasperated. She plucked her clutch from Kagome’s grasp. “Hi, I’m Sango.” She bowed. “I apologize for my friend. He didn’t mean that.”

“Don’t tell me what I do and don’t mean!” he snapped, and his face crumpled in pain.

Sango lifted her sharp heel from his foot. “You just reminded him of his ex-girlfriend. That hadn’t exactly ended on… good terms.”

“I gathered,” Kagome said dryly.

“Kagome?”

Her head swiveled and regarded her cousin as he blinked between her and the two newcomers. Miroku handed her the beer she had asked for earlier. “What’s going on?”

“Mistaken identity,” she mumbled, taking a large swig. “ _This_ guy,” she said, jutting her thumb at the golden-eyed, dog-eared hanyō, “thought I was his ex.” She turned to him. “What was your name again, asshole?”

His glare was murderous. “ _What_ did you call me?”

“Look, if you don’t tell me your name, I’m gonna call you ‘asshole’ forever.” She shrugged. “No offense.”

“She just means she has a terrible memory,” Miroku said placatingly before the hanyō could explode. “I’m Miroku, by the way.”

“Inuyasha,” the man grumbled. 

“And the lovely lady’s name?” Miroku asked with a sly smile. 

Kagome wanted to groan. Her cousin tended to pick up girls who were too loud, too slutty, and were generally around for a good time, not a long time. Which means she’d probably get to sleep at four in the morning. _Again_.

She blinked in surprise when Sango simply sneered at him.

“None of your business,” Sango said with simpering sweetness.

Miroku laughed. “Miss, bad memory runs in the family.”

“You’re related?” Inuyasha asked, eyebrow raised.

“ _Yes_ , asshole,” Kagome drawled, taking another swig of her beer. “We’re related.”

He looked like he wanted to strangle her. “Listen, you little bi—”

Sango turned from Miroku to smack her clutch at her friend’s arm. “ _Stop it_ , Inuyasha. Have you even apologized for being _rude_?”

Kagome smirked at the way he gaped, then glared. She watched as he opened his mouth to retaliate when his face melted into surprise, then suspicion. “Something’s—” His head turned to look at something behind her. Kagome followed his gaze and turned, blinking at the bartender.

“For you,” he said jovially to Kagome, slipping her a drink on a napkin. “From that guy over there.” He jerked his head at the other end of the bar, and a good-looking guy with great teeth winked at her.

Kagome flushed, taking the drink. “Um, thanks.”

Inuyasha did not look pleased. “Where’d this come from?” he demanded, pointing at the glass.

The bartender blinked, confused. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“Did you give it to him before you gave it to her?” the hanyō demanded. 

Kagome glared. “Can you _stop_ _yelling_?” She turned to the bartender. "Sorry, he's just being rude—"

The bartender ignored her, cowering under Inuyasha’s intense gaze. “I don’t know, man, he just asked me to give it—”

Inuyasha swiped at the drink, some of the liquid sloshing over the sides. He sniffed it and glowered. “There’s something in this drink.” He directed his ire at the sweaty, nervous guy who’d given her the drink. “You planned on _drugging_ her, you asshole?!” he yelled.

A numbness took over Kagome’s body, rendering her virtually catatonic. She vaguely registered Miroku scolding the quaking bartender.

Sango disappeared, along with the drink. Kagome remembered being moved, a burst of _boo’_ s and disapproving hollers, and a warm hand on her wrist. 

“Hey,” someone asked her, and she hadn’t even realized she was taken outside. “You okay?”

She let out a shaky exhale, her breath turning white in the cold, November air. “Y-Yeah. I just—” She swallowed, trying to control her shivering. “Where’s—Where’s Miroku—”

“He’s inside,” Inuyasha said— _he’s_ the one who brought her outside, she realized belatedly—shrugging off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. She felt his warmth instantly. “Here,” he said gruffly. “You’re cold.”

“I’m f-fine,” she said automatically, even though her teeth chattered.

He rolled his eyes but ignored her. “I’ll head inside and grab those two before they end up killing someone. Sango looked like she wanted to rip the guy’s head off, and your cousin looked like he was too taken with her to stop her.”

Inuyasha made to leave but before he could get far, Kagome made a grab for his hand. She didn’t manage to grasp it, but he stopped and turned to her, adopting a curious expression.

“M-My name is Kag-gome,” she blurted. “And “I-I’m sorry for c-calling you an asshole. I was wrong. You didn’t deserv-ve that. I’m sorry.”

His golden gaze was intense. With a troubled sigh, he stood in front of her and helped her slip her hands into the sleeves of the massive leather jacket.

“You’re not an asshole,” she finished, her body warming up, the heat of his own still trapped within the fabric of his jacket.

“I’m sorry for acting like one,” he said softly. “Stay here, okay? I’ll go get them.”

She nodded and watched him walk back into the bar. She slipped her hands into the balmy recesses of his pockets and pressed her shoulders up, feeling his warmth brush against her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i edited this one the least! so that's always fun. rarely do i ever post from the get-go.


	19. s is for safe (t)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since y'all seemed to like that, this picks up right after r is for risky!

Soon, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and another person marched out of the bar, the hanyō staying behind to mumble something to new person. Kagome watched them, the chill gone from her bones.

“You okay?” Sango asked, shivering. Miroku got the scarf from around his neck and started to place it over her shoulders. She smacked him away and took the scarf for herself, flapping it open and wrapping it around her body like a cloak. 

“I’m fine,” Kagome said honestly. “What happened in there?”

“Half the bar heard what happened,” Miroku explained, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. “He started getting pelted by wet napkins.”

“Your cousin stopped me from breaking his nose,” she said, then nudged Miroku with his elbow. “Thanks, by the way. You saved me a bunch in legal fees.”

“No need to thank me,” he said gallantly, then, “Although if you do want to, you can thank me by giving me your name and number.”

Sango snorted. “Nice try. But all you're getting is my name.”

They started to flirt, and Kagome decided she wasn’t into watching them flirt, so she scuttled over to Inuyasha, who had just finished his conversation and was on his way over. He blinked at her, then at their companions, then back at her. 

“She give him her name yet?” he asked. 

“They might be sleeping together by the end of the night,” Kagome surmised, earning her a chuckle.

“Nah, Sango’s not like that.”

She nodded, changing the subject. “Who was that guy?”

Inuyasha sobered. “Manager. Let him know what happened.”

Shame filled her body. “Oh, Inuyasha, it’s okay—”

“It’s not,” he said sharply. “If I hadn’t smelled the drug, what would’ve happened to you?”

She clamped her mouth shut and looked at her shoes. He sighed in exasperation and grasped her elbows.

“Look, what happened to you could’ve easily happened to someone else. And there wouldn’t be someone to stop it from happening,” he said seriously. “I told him what happened so he could help management come up with a way to stop things like that from happening again.”

She didn’t know why, but the fact that she called him an asshole earlier created so much guilt within her that she started tearing up. “Right,” she choked out.

To Inuyasha’s credit, he didn’t flinch at her tears. Even Miroku didn’t know what to do with her if she started crying to a Disney movie. And she _lived_ with the guy. “Why are you crying?”

“I feel bad,” she admitted with a sniffle. She looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. “You’re not an asshole and you’re really a good guy.”

The corner of his lip tugged upwards. “Thanks. But you don’t need to cry about it.”

“But I was a bitch and you didn’t deserve that!” she wailed. She pulled out one hand from his warm jacket pocket and wiped at her cheeks. “I’m really sorry. I mean that.”

“I believe you.”

“Kagome! Inuyasha!” Sango crashed into Kagome’s shoulder. “You guys wanna go eat? Miroku and I were thinking—”

“Miroku and you, huh.” Inuyasha smirked. Kagome turned and grinned at her newfound friend, who pouted. 

“Shut up. Anyway, you guys feeling Chinese?”

The hanyō was about to answer when Kagome shook her head. “I think I’d rather go home.”

“You sure?” Sango asked, concerned. She waved Miroku over.

“Yeah,” Kagome confirmed. “I’ll be fine; you guys enjoy yourselves.”

“You sure you don't wanna come, Kagome?” Miroku asked, full of concern. She nodded.

“How are you getting home?” Inuyasha asked.

“I think I’ll take a cab—”

“By _yourself_? After what just happened?” Miroku frowned. “No way.”

“Let Inuyasha drive you!” Sango suggested, brow creasing, clearly very worried. “That’s alright, right, Inuyasha?”

Kagome turned to him, and he nodded. 

“Yeah, I could do that.”

“Are you sure, man?” Miroku asked. “I could bring her home first—”

The hanyō shook his head. “No, really. It’s cool. You guys go ahead.”

Miroku extended his hand for a firm shake. “Thank you, man. Especially for… you know, in there.”

“Any decent person would’ve done it,” Inuyasha said, and Kagome could tell he believed that.

After exchanging goodbyes, Inuyasha led Kagome to his car while Sango and Miroku headed in the opposite direction. 

“Where do you live?” he asked as soon as they were in the car. “Or, like, the general area where I can drop you off, if you’re not comfortable with me not knowing.”

Kagome stared at him once she clicked on her seatbelt. “Inuyasha, don’t take this the wrong way, but I didn’t expect you to be a gentleman when I first met you.”

“You mean like when you met me an hour ago?” he mumbled, pulling out of the lot. “Right or left?”

“Left. But seriously.”

“I’m not a gentleman,” he said, making the turn. “I just… I dunno. I try to do the right thing.” His eyes flashed to her. “Helping you seemed like the right thing.”

The corner of her lip tugged up, admiration building in her chest. She wanted to thank him, opening her mouth with every intention of _thanking_ him, but instead what came out of her mouth was, “Why are you single?”

The car jerked to a stop. “ _What_?”

Her face was as red as the light they were at. “I mean, you—the ex thing,” she stammered, trying to salvage what was left of her dignity. “I didn’t—Sorry. I meant like. You seem like a nice guy. And I kind of can’t picture you being on bad terms with someone over a break up.”

“How’d you know that?”

“Sango mentioned earlier.”

He huffed. “Right. Well, sometimes you just don’t mesh well with people, no matter how much you want to.” It was a loaded answer that bore no argument, so she simply nodded and left it at that. His car smoothly took off once the light turned green.

The ride was spent in relative silence, Kagome only speaking up to provide directions for him to take. She spent the rest of her time chewing on her bottom lip, thinking hard. 

“Is this it?” he asked her, jolting her from her thoughts.

“Huh?”

He pointed to the apartment complex outside her window. “This your place?”

She looked. “Huh. Yeah.” She shook her head. “Sorry, I spaced.” 

He lightly placed a warm hand over her am. “Hey,” he said, and it made her look at him. “Are you sure you’re okay? I mean, stuff like that can really… It can make you think about—about things you do, like things you wear or whatever. Just… You should know that that shit’s not important. He was an asshole, and he wanted to hurt you, and none of this was your fault. Okay?”

When she took too long to answer, in a move that she didn’t expect, he gently grasped her chin to get her to look at him. His golden gaze bore into her eyes, and she was sure he could hear her pounding heartbeat. “Okay?”

She breathed shakily. “Okay.” 

Inuyasha let her go and unlocked the doors so she could get out. When she closed the door behind her, he rolled down the window. “Wait, I forgot something.” He killed his engine and jumped out of his car, rounding the front to get to her. He reached out his hand. “Could I have your phone?”

Confused, she asked, “Why?”

"So I can give you my number."

She stared, dumbfounded. "What _for_?"

“So you can text me when you get to your apartment.”

Her belly curled pleasantly at the answer, and she couldn't help but smile. “Okay.” She was about to pull out her phone when something occurred to her. “Or... you can walk me up yourself. Make sure I’m safe and sound.”

It was a chance, she knew. He was hard to read—he could be mildly interested, or be completely uninterested, since he'd gone from nearly calling her a bitch to protecting her from potential assault. He _was_ asking for her number, but maybe he was just being cordial? Maybe he wanted to check in on her in a few days to see how she was doing. He seemed like the type to. But he also seemed like the type to not waste his time.

Whatever. She needed to stop overthinking it. If she ended up making a fool of herself, it was fine, she lived on the fifteenth floor. She could always launch herself off it in embarrassment.

To her surprise, he chuckled. “As much as I would like to, I’d like to date a girl first before going up to her apartment.” His eyes flicked to hers. “Now that we're on the subject, are you free Friday?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually ended up being part of a bigger story i'm pretty sure i won't write, but yeah. inuyasha's not being shitty and taking advantage of her after a vulnerable situation. it'll probably be explained outside of this, but no promises.


	20. t is for tug (e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-married inukag! i love them as much as you do 💖
> 
>  **warnings:** mentions of death in this chapter.

“Babe?” Inuyasha called, opening the door to their penthouse apartment. He took a cab when Kagome texted him she wouldn’t be able to meet him at the airport, and while that was unusual, it was probably a work emergency. 

“That’s weird,” he mumbled to himself, rolling his suitcase behind him as he walked into his study. He shrugged off his coat as he glanced at the clock mounted on his wall. Five forty-five. Kagome should be home by now.

He walked back to the foyer and found her shoes, which meant that she was here. “Kagome?” he called again.

“In here,” he heard her croak, and he made his way to the master bedroom.

She was curled unto her side, back against the dimming sun, shadows cast upon her face. It was the peak of sunset, and the bright rays of the red orange sun cast their bedroom into a warm light. He approached his fiancée and bent into a crouch in front of her, and his brow creased in concern. She’d been crying.

“Sorry I wasn’t able to pick you up,” she said roughly, and sniffled. Gently pushing herself up, she moved to sit, pulling her knees to her chest, arms folding around them. Inuyasha noticed she was still in her coat.

“What happened, baby?” he murmured, moving to sit next to her on the bed. He pushed her hair so they stayed all in one side, and he placed his hand on her nape, thumb brushing over her earlobe in a show of comfort

She inhaled, shaky and pained. “I—” she sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed, like the words she wanted to say were being flung back by her shuddering body, as if saying them made them less real.

Inuyasha’s hand drifted from her neck to rub her back. He kissed her shoulder, then the spot behind her ear, then her temple. “Shh, baby. It’s okay to cry. Just cry.”

Minutes later, Kagome’s sobs died down in the slightest. “Inuyasha,” she whimpered, curling into herself. “I had a patient die on me today.”

His heart stopped. _Fuck_. Her first one.

“Oh, baby,” he whispered, “Oh, _sweetheart_. Come here.”

Kagome let him tug her arms so they would rest around him, and he plucked her off the bed to sit in his lap. She cried unto his neck, her tears wetting his skin, the collar of his office shirt. He stroked her hair as she cried, whispering words of comfort as best as he could.

* * *

The sky was dark when they finally moved, Inuyasha encouraging her to change into something more comfortable so she could rest. She nodded silently and let him guide her to their bathroom, letting him undress her, layer by layer of clothing falling to the floor as he went. He soon joined her as she tied her hair back with the elastic she kept around her wrist.

He ushered her into the shower, turning the knob and caught the brunt of the water against his chest, tensing against the cold. Once he adjusted the temperature he turned, letting the water fall against his back, making sure his fiancée stayed in the shelter of his stature.

Inuyasha waited for the water to warm before he gently placed her under the spray, asking her to close her eyes as the shower rained down over her head.

“I’ll take this out, okay, babe?” he asked her, tugging at the elastic in her hair. She nodded silently.

Her dark hair fell heavily behind her once he’d slipped off her hair tie. His fingers carded through her hair, pressing intently against her scalp to relax her. He watched as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back, his eyes taking in her chin, her neck, her collar. The swell of her breast and the shape of her hips. He pressed himself closer.

He trailed his fingers further, from her scalp down to her nape, then the back of her shoulders. The worry in her face faded away as he did so, massaging and kneading the spots he knew would bring her comfort. He brought some shampoo in, lathering her hair, not letting her lift a finger as he brushed the suds that dripped down away from her face.

Once the bubbles had cleared away, he brushed his fingers through her hair, careful to not tug on any tangles. He reached over to turn the knob when he was done. In one last brush, his hands ran through her hair, insistent against her scalp, around her skull to settle at the base of her neck, cradling her face in his thumbs.

Her eyes finally looked up at him, as if being awoken from a dream. He saw the terror there, the horror of what she experienced in the daytime. His chest twinged, wanting nothing more than to get rid of that for her. She was an amazing person. She shouldn’t blame herself.

“I love you,” he told her, strong and steady and sure. He’d be her rock when she couldn’t stand on her own two feet. He would be the wind beneath her wings. The shoulder she’d cry on for bad days like this.

Her lip trembled. “I love you, too.”

Inuyasha kissed her, soft and gentle, but Kagome pressed herself against him, desperate and insistent. Her mouth opened against him and he let her take control pressing him against the tiled wall and kissing him, kissing him, taking over him. He responded, breath hot and heavy, placing her hands beneath her thighs and hoisting her up.

Her nipples brushed against his chest as they kissed, tongues dancing together in a way that made his body thrum. One hand moved from her thigh to her waist, and he pushed himself off the wall so her legs could wrap around him. 

“Bed, please,” she breathed against his face before he could ask.

Inuyasha brought them to the bed, gently setting her down on her back when she refused to stop kissing him. He hovered over her, muscles tensed in effort as she tried to pull him down. Their lips parted with a wet smack, and he could feel the water from the shower drip off of him.

“Inuyasha,” she panted, pressing her forehead against his neck. “Please.”

“Tell me what you need,” he murmured against her ear. He already knew.

“I need to take care of you,” she whimpered. 

He kissed her, soft and chaste, then pushed himself up so she could sit on the bed. He took her hands and pulled them towards him, her arms stretching. He kissed her palms sweetly.

“You always take care of me,” he said sincerely, placing her hands on his chest. They trailed down, stopping at his hips.

Kagome’s hand grasped him and gently stroked, kissing the V of his hips as she tugged. She pressed her forehead to his abdomen. “Does this feel good?” she asked him tentatively, her hot breath brushing against his skin.

“It always feels good, baby,” he mumbled, running his fingers through her hair with one hand. He looked down at her affectionately. “You always make me feel good.”

She hummed, breathing in and out, the rhythmic motions of her hand against his cock almost a comforting ebb and flow of sensation. But as his body was wont to do, pleasure built and built, and his hand tightened only the slightest bit in her hair.

“Kagome,” he breathed, labored, head tipping back and eyes squeezing shut. “Baby, I’m close.”

Her hand stuttered, then pumped with renewed vigor. His free hand clenched, chest heaving with effort, the coil in his body winding tighter and tighter and—

It snapped, his release leaving his body in spurts. The tension in his muscles gave way and he looked down at his soon-to-be wife, eyes glittering with affection. He gently ran a hand through her hair. “Thank you, baby.”

He placed a finger under her chin and tipped her chin up to look at him. He caught sight of his release, settled in strings against her neck and collar, shining against the dim, white light of the bathroom. “How are you feeling?” he murmured.

“Better,” she admitted with a sad sigh. He smiled at her, bending down to press a kiss to her mouth.

“I’ll go something to clean you with,” he told her. “Then we’ll talk some more, okay?” 

She nodded and closed her eyes. “Okay.”


	21. u is for under the influence (m)

Kagome marveled at her surroundings as soon as she stepped into the foyer. Her jaw had dropped as soon as she saw the lobby, but now, seeing the inside of his apartment straight up _unhinged_ when Inuyasha opened the front door.

“You can come in, you know.” The golden-eyed man looked back at her, halfway into his apartment. 

She flushed, embarrassed. So what if he had money? She was getting off-track; she needed to rein in her thoughts if she was going to go through with this. _I’m still drunk_ , she reasoned, taking her shoes off by the door and walking into his spacious apartment, rigid in her uncertainty. “Sorry. It’s just… It’s a nice place.”

“Thanks.” He headed over to his kitchen area and pulled out two glasses from a cupboard. “Want anything?”

Her throat suddenly felt dry, amplified by the hazy film that coated her thoughts. “Yes, please. Water would be great. And maybe something else?”

A dark, thick eyebrow arched up at her, his dog ears twitching atop his head, lips curving in a smirk. “What something else?”

She grew nervous, somehow trying to figure out why she even asked for alcohol in the first place. “What do you have?”

“I can make a gin and tonic.”

“Oh. Sure. For a second there I thought you were gonna say you had tequila shots or something.”

He stared at her. “Seriously?”

She burned, a little embarrassed. “Maybe,” she said aloud, then thought, _I don’t know how these things go._ She was embarrassed to admit she hadn’t been on a date since… God, she couldn’t even remember. High school? That was _four_ _years_ ago. 

_But this isn’t a date, right?_ she thought. Right. One-night-stands didn’t count as dates, no matter how interested she was. She was just building it up into something it wasn’t, and who would be sad about it in the end?

God, her head fucking hurt just thinking about it. “I’m okay with whatever,” she finished, forcing nonchalance.

He grunted. “Go make yourself comfortable on the couch. I’ll be right there.”

The stiffness she felt in her body melted away as soon as she sank into the couch cushions. A pleasant sound escaped her. “This couch is _amazing_ ,” she breathed, burrowing into the large, grey sectional. “This is more comfortable than my _bed_!”

Inuyasha chuckled as he came over, drinks in his hands as he stared down at her. “Glad you like it.”

She sat up, feeling the edges of her top brush against her skin, leaving her torso feeling extra exposed. She tugged down her crop top in a moot effort to preserve some modesty, which was funny, considering why she came up here in the first place. She narrowed her eyes at him, forgetting all decorum. “This is expensive, isn’t it?”

He handed her her drink and shrugged, sitting next to her on the couch. “Dunno. Got it as a gift.”

She groaned. “Of _course_ you did.”

“You want it?” he asked casually, taking a sip from his whisky. Neat, she noticed. “Was planning on buying a new one.”

“Ha. Don’t joke,” she muttered. Even on her resident’s salary she was _sure_ this would be a stretch.

She reached for her gin and tonic and took a swig, the fizzy liquid crackling against her tongue.

“Easy,” Inuyasha murmured, his hand touching her elbow, then climbing to her wrist in a smooth motion that made her skin spark. “You had a lot to drink earlier.”

“Right,” she murmured, setting down her glass, skin tingling beneath his touch. 

“You okay?” he asked her, a little amused.

She blushed. God, was she? She didn’t know. All she knew was that Inuyasha was gorgeous, he made her stomach flutter, and it’s been years since she last had sex.

“I don’t know,” she said honestly.

His smirk grew some kindness. “You wanna watch a movie to relax?”

 _Relax_? Was this normal one-night-stand behavior? She was kind of still out of it, but she was _sure_ that _relaxing_ wasn't a staple.

“Sure,” she mumbled, picking up the water he brought over and taking extra care not to spill.

She watched herself in the giant, dark mirror that covered almost all of his wall and made his apartment incredibly spacious. _Must be nice being rich_. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him reach for the remote and wondered where the TV possibly was. Maybe a panel on the wall would open and it would pop up? How did rich people store their television sets?

He clicked, and she nearly jumped back when half the wall in front of her lit up, a deep blue welcome screen fading into view.

“ _Holy shit_!” she shrieked, extending her hand to make sure not to jostle her water. “That thing is _huge_!”

She missed the way he grinned at her, visibly amused. “Pick a movie. I have everything.”

* * *

Kagome tried to connect the dots from watching a movie to making out on the most amazing couch she had ever gotten the pleasure of sitting on, but each time she tried, she—

His mouth disconnected from hers, trailing hot kisses down to her neck. His clawed fingers scratched pleasantly against her skin, beneath her top that she was sure was more of a bralette than a crop top now.

She tried to think. She felt his fingers trail her back, searching. She couldn’t.

His lips parted from her neck with a wet smack, eyeing the swell of her breasts. “No bra?”

“Nipple tape,” she breathed, pulling away to sit back on her haunches, knees plush against the cushions. Feeling hyper aware, her hands brushed beneath the front of her top to peel away the jelly that encased her nipples, and stuck them together, searching for her purse. “Fuck, where—”

“Here,” he said, pulling the small black bag from behind him and handing it to her.

She stashed the covers away and fumbled to close her purse. She tossed her purse to the floor. “Sorry.” She leaned forward to kiss him, then breathed, “Those were expensive so I can’t lose them.”

“I stopped caring two minutes ago,” he said, breath hot against her face, and pressed his lips against hers again. 

She moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth, and his hands pushed her top over her breasts, thumbs brushing against her nipples. He maneuvered them so it was him that was on top, this time, and she relished the feel of him pressing her against the couch.

His palm formed around one breast and squeezed in the slightest. “Fuck, Kagome,” he whispered. “I’ve been looking at your tits all night.”

“Guess it’s your lucky day,” she slurred, grinning up at him, a light haze. She tugged his shirt out of his pants and started unbuttoning. “I’ve shown you mine. Show me yours.”

“You still drunk?” he asked, but pushed off of her and pulled at his shirt nonetheless.

“Maybe a little,” she mumbled, watching the way his shirt slowly unveiled the hard ridges of his abs. “Wow.”

“That’s always good for a man’s ego,” he quipped. He stopped her hands as they inched closer to his belt buckle. “Wait. I'm serious.”

The whine she let out was more needy than she’d have liked. "About _what_?"

“I need to know,” he asked her, cupping her jaw and tilting her head up. “Are you still drunk?”

“What?” she squeaked, eyes drifting from his gaze to his lips.

“Are you still drunk?”

“Maybe a little,” she said, still feeling hazy. She swallowed, her throat feeling scratchy. “Could you reach me my water?”

“You want to keep watching the movie?” he asked her, handing her the glass and watching her down it.

“I wanna keep kissing you,” Kagome said, her voice a little rough. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I—I like—” Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, like it was too tired to fend off her secrets from tumbling out. “I like kissing you.”

She realized belatedly that that probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say. “Mm,” was all he said at first, then he crawled off of her. He sat beside her. “We could kiss and watch the movie.”

Her brain started to short-circuit. Did they come here to watch a movie? Didn’t they come here to have sex? “Wait, I thought—but sex—”

“No rush,” he explained, pushing her hair back. Threading his fingers through her hair, he grasped the back of her head and tilted her up. “I don’t have sex with drunk women, Kagome. You have to enjoy and remember just as much as I do.”

A thrill ran through her. “I’ll enjoy it,” she whimpered, her hand already climbing up his chest.

 _That_ made him struggle to contain his groan. “Fuck, woman.” He grasped her wandering fingers. “Nice try, but I’d rather not take my chances.”

“Kiss me, then,” she panted, almost petulant. 

Inuyasha punched in a button on the remote he scrambled to get. Something must’ve happened; maybe the movie booted up again, or music started playing. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the heat of him, the sound of him, and the feeling of his mouth on hers.

Kissing him felt… good. There was no other way to explain it. The way his lips slanted over hers, the way his hands roamed the skin she made available to him. The way he breathed against her skin, sharp inhales and slow exhales, the way he pushed her hair back to kiss her neck. She was so lost in him; it must have been hours.

It was later, much later, but she still felt like it was too soon to part.

“Feeling better?” he asked her, kissing her neck. They relaxed against the back of the couch, naked from the top up, his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him, all of her hair on her other side, exposing her neck to his mouth.

“Much, yes,” she admitted with a sigh. “Thank you for the water.”

“No problem.” He kissed the side of her head. Then her cheek. Then, he urged her to face him to kiss her mouth.

The kiss felt just as good, maybe even better, than all the others. The effects of the alcohol she consumed had probably already faded away.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered in between kisses.

In a strangely affectionate gesture, he tucked her hair behind her ear. “Why?”

“I didn’t mean for this to be a… thing,” she said, brow creasing. “I mean, you invited me up here for—”

“Sex?” 

She blushed, embarrassed. “Yeah.” Typical of her. This is why she didn’t _do_ one-night-stands. She didn’t even know how one-night-stands _worked._

He stared at her. “You don’t… You don’t do this much, do you?”

Her blush seared into her cheeks. Sober her was less subtle about her cluelessness. “Is it obvious?”

“It’s not a bad thing,” he said, maneuvering her so her arm wrapped around his waist and her leg draped over his. 

“It isn’t?”

“It’s not.” 

She pressed her lips together, then pursed them. “Are you sure?”

He chuckled. “Are you still drunk?”

“I don’t think so.” She pressed her face into his collar. “I think I’m just really bad at this.”

“At what?”

“At being… available,” she admitted. That’s what it was, right? That’s what this all was about? Going out to meet new people, _maybe_ have some sex, and that involved some level of availability, some level of _normality_. But she’d never done that, she’d never _been_ that, and she didn’t know where to start. Her friends weren’t exactly helpful last night, either. They basically just shoved her in Inuyasha’s direction and abandoned her. What if the guy was a _serial killer_?

Well, he wasn’t, which was a good thing, but still. The only romantic pursuits she’d ever taken part of were long-term relationships, then medical school had taken over her life. She was out of practice at best, and a disaster waiting to happen at worst.

Still, despite all of that, something was compelling her to be honest with him. “But thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being understanding.” She hugged him tighter and huddled closer, her breasts squishing against his side. She looked up at him and decided to bite the bullet. “Can I see you again? Like on an actual date?”

His eyebrows hiked up before settling, and he smiled at her. 

A funny, squishy feeling made her stomach flutter. She was sure, now, that this was not normal one-night-stand behavior. She braced herself for rejection.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this can fit into the little married inukag universe i have in here? i dunno. what do you guys think?


	22. v is for vacation (e)

Before Kagome could barely get a word out about how nice his hotel room was compared to hers, she was practically slammed against the door, lips attacking her own. The kiss was hot, his mouth slanting over hers just so, tongue pressing into her to take and take and take. When he pulled away, she was breathless.

“ _Wow_ , okay,” she gasped. “That was—”

“Sorry,” he mumbled against her skin, and she realized faintly that a hand had carded through her hair. He wasn’t apologizing for kissing her. “Did you hit your head?”

“No, I’m good,” she said, then hissed. “Oh, _fuck_.”

“This bikini is so fucking hot, Kagome,” he growled, sharp teeth grazing against her neck, snagging against the string that kept her swimming top on. “You wore this for me?”

“Of course I didn’t,” she panted, and he tensed against her. “If it were for you I wouldn’t have worn anything.”

His head came up to stare down at her, hungry and lustful. “You mean if you were with me, you would’ve strut naked down the beach? For me?”

“You would’ve let me out of your hotel room?” she shot back.

He smirked at her. “Which reminds me.” He hoisted her up by the back of her thighs, just below the seams of her jean shorts, and she squeaked. “We got some catching up to do.”

He tossed her unto the bed and she glared through her mussed hair. “Hey! Don’t jostle the goods!”

“But they jostle _so_ nicely,” he leered, unabashedly staring at her breasts.

“Perv,” she breathed out, and before she could take a breath he launched himself at her, mouths meeting in a searing, desperate kiss. Then, Kagome’s pocket started to vibrate, a violent ring reverberating through the room.

He cursed, ripping his mouth away. “Who the fuck is that?”

“Dunno,” she mumbled, fishing out her phone. Then she paled. “Okay, shut up.” She slid the _open_ button and pressed the phone to her ear.

“Whaddaya mean—” His snarl was cut off by Kagome slamming a pillow to his face.

“Hello, _Sango_ ,” Kagome said loudly into her phone.

“ _Where are you?_ ” the girl on the other end said irately. “ _Is Inuyasha with you_?”

Inuyasha’s head popped up from behind the pillow.

“No,” Kagome said with a raised eyebrow, “Why would he be with me?” She violently made a motion at Inuyasha.

“ _I can’t find him either! I thought you would’ve noticed if he left._ ”

“ _No_ , Sango, I have no idea where your boss is,” she said exasperatedly, smacking Inuyasha’s errant hand away from the fly of her shorts.

“ _What was that_?”

“Mosquito,” Kagome mumbled. She scrambled off the bed. “Look, I grabbed something to eat since you had a work thing. I’m not sure where I am, but I’ll let you know when I get back to our room.”

Inuyasha stared as Kagome finished up her conversation, then hung up with a sigh, tossing her phone onto the couch. She flashed him an irritated look. “Don’t think I forgot how you almost ruined that call for me.”

“We should tell her we’re seeing each other,” the hanyō said, moving so his face was level with her breasts as she approached the bed. He put his hands on her waist and dragged them upward and back.

“Are you _crazy_?” Kagome gaped, watching his face as he grew irritated with the double knot. She pushed his hands away to pull at her swim top. “You _know_ she’ll flip.”

“No, I don’t, actually,” he snorted, tugging her top off her head when she undid the back. “Remind me why, again?”

“Because you’re her _boss_ ,” she said with exasperation. “I’m sleeping with her _boss_. I wasn’t even supposed to be _on_ this trip!”

“Correction; this was supposed to be _our_ trip,” he grunted, palming her breasts for a second, then moved to her shorts. “ _We_ were supposed to be the ones with business here.”

“Yeah? So what happened?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know,” he growled. “My brother’s asshole assistant saw I was on vacation, checked my flight details, then—oh _wow_. I like _these_.”

“You haven’t seen these before?” Kagome wondered, letting him pull down her shorts, lifting her knees so he could pull them away.

“No,” he said, thumbing the strings that held the panels of her bikini bottoms together. “Have you worn it out?”

“A few times, yeah.”

“Without _me_?” he asked, scandalized.

She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder. The force sent him back, and she climbed up the bed to straddle him. “Anyway, back to our original conversation,” she directed, “I can’t tell Sango I’m sleeping with her _boss_!”

“You were sleeping with me _way_ before I became Sango’s boss,” he retorted.

“Yeah, for all of the what, three weeks we didn’t know?” Kagome rolled her eyes and laid hot kisses to his neck. 

“So how do you suppose we go about this?” he grumbled, carding his fingers through her hair and pulling her head back, licking at her neck when she moaned wantonly. “We keep this a secret forever?”

“Not forever,” she forced out. “Just—Just until I can— _ah_ —I can figure something out.”

He growled against her neck and swiftly moved them so she pressed against the bed and he hovered over her. “And when will that be?”

Kagome swallowed, unable to look away from his sharp, golden eyes. “Why is this suddenly so important?” she panted. 

He pulled back and tugged at her bikini bottoms, sliding them off her legs. “ _Because_ ,” he snarled, “I’m tired of waiting, Kagome. I’m tired of putting off telling Sango.”

“Why?” she gasped.

“Because I want to actually fucking _date_ you?” he scoffed, slipping his fingers into her wet slit. “I don’t make it a God damn secret, unlike _you,_ for some fucking reason!”

She bit back a moan as he pumped into her. “Inuyasha—”

His thumb brushed over her clit and she let out a cry. “When, Kagome?” he demanded. “When do we fucking tell people? When do we tell _Sango_?”

“ _I don’t know_ ,” she shrieked, pleasure building. Oh, God, he was so good, so fucking _good_ , she was so so so so _close_ —

She sobbed when her pussy clenched around emptiness. “Inuyasha, wait—”

“ _Answer_!”

“I don’t know!” she sobbed. “I don’t _know_ , okay? She’s going to be so fucking _mad_ , Inuyasha, you have no idea—I’ve been sleeping with her boss for over _half a year_ and didn’t tell her, and I feel so _bad_ but I—I—” Something unsettling occurred to her, and her arms shook as she pushed herself up. “Wait, wait—”

He stayed silent, watching her intently.

A shaky hand came to press against his cheek, and his dog ears twitched. “Inuyasha, are you…” she breathed, “Do you think I’m ashamed of you?”

The way his jaw flexed was all the confirmation she needed. She should’ve _known_.

“Oh, Inuyasha,” she said, repentant, “I’m so sorry.”

He looked away as soon as she pressed her lips up, and instead of meeting his mouth, she kissed his cheek. Her breath hitched. “Please, Inuyasha,” she begged, “ _Please_ let me kiss you.”

He let out a deep exhale. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t—” She got on her knees, cupping his face with both hands. “I’m so sorry I made you feel that way.”

“Whatever,” he muttered, moving to get off the bed. “I’ll just go. Let yourself out later.”

“No, wait, please,” Kagome begged, grasping whatever part of him she could. Her fingers curled around his wrist. “I’m sorry. I swear, I didn’t—I was just worried about Sango." She tried to talk him down. "I swear, I just don't know how to tell her! You know how she is—she's very... very…”

“Anal?” Inuyasha said roughly.

Kagome tried not to sigh in relief. “By the book,” she supplied.

He shook his head, silver hair rippling. “So you’re scared she’ll get mad at you for… what, bending the rules a little?” He turned to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. “God, Kagome. It’s not as if I’d leave you high and dry as soon as we put this out in the open. I’ll be on your team.”

“I know,” she said, darting forward to kiss him chastely. “It just needs some… I don’t know. I just need to approach it delicately.”

“She won’t kick you out of her life,” he pointed out with a roll of his eyes. “You’re her _best friend_.”

“But she can’t _be_ the best friend if she’s going up against her _boss_ ,” Kagome pointed out. “How is she going to kick your ass for breaking my heart if you’re her _boss_ , Inuyasha? You see where I’m getting with this?”

He grunted. “Okay, fine. Point made. But I don’t like being kept a secret anymore, Kagome.” His eyes met hers. “I’m serious.”

“I know,” she sighed. Not knowing what else to do, she pressed her naked body against his, her breasts pressing against his bare chest, enjoying the way his hands wrapped around her waist. “I really am sorry,” she mumbled when he pulled away.

“S’okay.” He pressed his lips to her forehead. 

“I really do love you,” she said, meeting his eyes. “I’ll figure something out.”

“I love you too,” he said. “Sorry for not letting you cum, earlier.”

She smiled up at him. “It’s fine. We have the rest of the afternoon.”

Her phone rang again, and Kagome let out the most exasperated of exasperated sighs. Before she could get off the bed, Inuyasha pressed her down against the cushion.

“Jesus _bleeding_ Christ,” he growled. He kissed his way down her body and stopped at the apex of her thighs, prying her legs open. “Just ignore it.”

His mouth descended upon her, and she forgot everything else.


	23. w is for worship (t)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying something out. i hope you like it!

_How_?

Her lips are soft and warm against his, sliding against his mouth so smoothly it was like she was made to kiss him forever.

Inuyasha’s brain rattles and shakes itself for an answer. How could she have gotten so close to his heart, so under his skin, that the mere _thought_ of her practically renders him catatonic, renders him _helpless_ , _desperate_ for her?

He thinks that she’s a witch, a spell caster in disguise, and she’d cast a film over his eyes to he’d be enamoured by her and want her for all eternity. She aimed to destroy his strength and capture his soul, fool him into a lulled sense of security. 

But she was a human. He could smell her blood, pure and normal as all else. A fucking _human_ _woman_.

A fire ignites within him. He thinks, he thinks and thinks and _thinks_ , desperate for an answer. He wants to know, _needs_ to know how she managed to disarm him, without any spells, without any curses. How did she manage to take down his walls and find a piece of his heart? How _dare_ she take it as her own?

Her lips press against his neck and his brain blanks. 

“Kagome,” he whispers hotly, his lungs pushing out a breath that somehow hollows out his chest, and he wants to take her into his arms and press her against the emptiness, hoping, _knowing_ she’ll nestle and find a home in him, find a home wherever she goes.

He thinks that she floats and settles wherever she likes, and the spaces around form to her. They have to. They have no choice _but_ to.

His hands roam her naked back, tracing the ridges of her spine and the curves of her shoulder blades, trailing down to her ribs. Her body glows beneath his touch, ethereal and otherworldly. He tries to remember if he had ever seen anything so beautiful, but he thinks the word and all that comes to mind is her name, her face. She's a goddess, and he's compelled to offer something for her grace.

Her hands find the same on his body, feeling and touching and leaving a trail of heat in the wake of her fingertips. He wants her to stop, he wants her to _stop_ , to keep her hands on him and extinguish the burning that envelopes his body when she’s _not_ touching him.

He’s been fighting for so long, so fucking _long_. He’s been fighting his head and heart and body because he shouldn’t be so god damn _weak_. He shouldn’t be so _weak_ for this human woman who just says one word and—and—

She breathes out his name and kisses him _again_ , the pressure of her lips so divine that makes him damn near moan, makes him _want_ to give in to her and accept defeat. It doesn’t matter; nothing matters. All he sees is her. All he _knows_ is her.

He doesn’t stand a chance against her. He doesn’t stand a fucking _chance_.

“I love you, Inuyasha,” she mumbles against his mouth, and his chest swells with an explicable joy. Defeat isn't suddenly so shameful, he thinks softly to himself. Not when it comes to her and her kind smile and giving soul. Not when it comes to _her_. 

His questions are forgotten and his doubts melt away. All he knows is her body, her mind, her soul. He whispers the same words back at her, and she wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eta: now that we’re nearing the end, feel free to ask me anything about smutmas over on my [tumblr](https://notkorras.tumblr.com/ask)! i’ll get to work on those trivia posts soon, but feel free to ask me q’s!


	24. x is for xxx (E AS FUCK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning:** porn. literally. that's all you need to know.

Inuyasha arches his eyebrow as soon as the girl walks into the hotel room, staring at the ground like she was afraid she'd break her neck if she looked straight ahead. From what he could see, she's pretty, as pretty as she was in the photos she submitted, a dark mane of hair wildly settling over her shoulders. A good figure, a little more bottom heavy, but that’s fine. He prefers it that way, anyhow.

“Hey,” he greets, his voice rough. She jumps in surprise, finally darting her head up to look at him, and he's struck by the fact that her photos actually do _not_ do her justice. He shakes off the thought and extends his hand. “Inuyasha.”

“Kagome,” she mutters meekly, her grip delicate. 

“So, Kagome,” he tells her, letting go of her hand and gesturing to the cameras littering the sparse room. “I don’t think I have to explain to you what this is.” 

“No,” she says, shaking her head. “I’m, um. I’m fine.”

“It’s okay to be shy,” he says, oddly consoling. He doesn’t do that much; most of the women who enter this kind of industry don’t really need much _consolation_. Then again, most of them just are hardly _shy_. “Your first time on camera?”

She blushes. “Yeah.”

“Mm.” Inuyasha turns and turns on the camera nearest the bed. He notices her eyeing the bright light coming from the wide open window. “Relax, no one can see us from here.”

“Are you sure?” she says, and he can see that her shyness is really nervousness. 

"I'm sure. The windows are tinted." He knows, he owns the damn building. He turns to her. “You okay? Nerves getting the better of you?”

She tenses. “No, I’m fine.”

“I’d rather you be honest,” Inuyasha says. “It’ll make working easier.”

She bites her lip. “I’m just… I never—”

“What? You never thought you’d fuck on camera for a living?” 

The blush that flares on her cheeks is oddly flattering. “I don’t—I didn’t—” She takes a shaky breath. “I need… My grandpa, he’s really sick. And I’m still in medical school, so I need—”

His jaw nearly drops. “So you’re turning to _porn_? For _money_?”

She looks around frantically, as if she was terrified that someone would hear them in this small, plush hotel room. “ _Please_ ,” she hisses, her hands coming up as if to stop the words from spreading throughout the room. “I just—”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he says, managing to offer some comfort. He takes her wrists in his hands. “I don’t judge.”

It’s like she’s out of breath. “I just,” she says, her eyes tearing up, “I don’t know what else I’m going to _do_.”

Inuyasha tries not to panic when she sniffles. “Listen,” he says, not really thinking. “What are you scared of? Are you ashamed that you have to look into—into _this_ ,” he says delicately, “as an alternative to a normal job?” He's not ragging on it, he's not. He's making a beyond decent amount of money by making porn. But girls like _her_? Does she even _look_ at porn?

She takes her hand back to wipe at her cheeks. “I don’t know what else I can do,” she says sadly. “I’m still in school, I have a sick family member, and I—my mom’s a housewife, and my brother’s still in _high school_. I don’t have a lot of options.”

Wow, her life was shitty. Inuyasha ran a hand over his face, leaning his bottom against the desk that served as the sparse room’s ‘study’. “Okay, yeah, I get it.” He thinks for a little. He doesn't want to be _heartless_ , but he obviously needs... he groans. “Listen, I don't do this often, if at all, but I’ll give you two options.”

She looks at him expectantly, and he’s once again struck with how pretty she really is. He tries not to let it derail him.

“I run my own company for adult entertainment,” he explains. “So I call a lot of the shots. I don’t... normally offer this, but—” He looks off to the side, cracking each of his knuckles contemplatively, “I can offer you a deal.

“We can take… amateur shots,” he says, eyes darting back to her face to watch her expression. “None of our footage will have your face in it, and if it does, we’ll blur you out. We’ll use the kind of software that makes it impossible to uncensor. We can also modulate your voice, make it unrecognizable.” It was kind of perfect; he’d been thinking of setting up scenes like that for a while now, recapture the audience who liked more… personal interactions. Mostly women. “Do you have any tattoos, anything that makes you distinguishable from the neck down?”

She shook her head.

“Great. Well, that’s my offer.” He folded his arms over his chest. “How does it sound?”

Her fact is thoughtful, seriously considering it. “Is that all?” she asks tentatively.

“No,” he says honestly. “You also have to make it good.”

She swallows. “Define good.”

“If people can’t see your face, they can’t see how good the sex makes you feel,” he explains. “So you’ll have to… make up for it.”

“How?”

Inuyasha shrugs. “A little more adventurous, maybe. Have you ever tried anal?”

Her blush returns with full force. “Once,” she mumbled. 

_Really_? He doesn’t expect that. "Oh?"

“Yeah. I didn’t enjoy it.”

“Was the guy an asshole? Pun unintended.”

Kagome chuckles weakly and scratches her cheek. “Well, we broke up not long after. Maybe because I refused to do it again.”

Okay, yeah, that guy's a fucking asshole. He nearly growls at that. “It’s good when it’s done right,” he says instead. “You’ll—you'll get there.” He straightens, standing tall. “What do you say?”

Her face _screams_ discomfort at the idea. “Who—Who—” She lets out a puff of air. “Is it possible for me to get to—get to _know_ —”

It was so obvious this girl wasn’t made for porn. She still connected sex with feelings. “You’re looking at him.”

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “Oh.”

“You sound disappointed,” he points out. He wasn’t _ugly_ , not by a longshot, but he was more used to women gushing over “finally getting hanyō dick” or some other racist shit like that. He usually got rid of the ones who had fetishes for half-demons. They tended to play that up on camera, and he wasn’t churning out crappy fetish material. He made porn, sure, but he still wanted it to be _tasteful_ , dammit.

“No, I was just…” She shakes her head. “I didn’t expect this to go… like _this_ , is all. Don’t they go, like, straight to the hair-pulling?”

“What kind of porn do you _watch_?” he asks, brows creasing in concern. 

She flushes and changes the subject. “I’m—I’m okay. With your… proposal.”

“Great,” Inuyasha says, nodding pensively. “I obviously don’t have time to adjust the paperwork regarding your contract and appearance terms and stuff, but I got everything you submitted so we’re clear to film. Did you take the birth control our doctor prescribed you?” 

She nods.

“Good.” An idea occurrs to him. “Hey, do you mind if we give it a go? Just to see where you’re at.”

“E-Excuse me?”

He’s already moving through the room and dismantling some cameras, keeping the lower ones where they were. He pulls out a laptop and attaches some wires, and the screen lights up with multiple feeds of her body in almost every angle, face nowhere to be found.

“Let’s do a practice round,” he mutters, adjusting the settings on the laptop, and with a click of a button, red lights come on. “There. Recording.” He grabs the chair from the desk and sets a few feet from the bed, setting the laptop on the seat to face them. When he finishes setting up, he turns to her. “You want me to undress you?”

“What?”

He stamps down the urge to roll his eyes. “You want to take off your clothes or you want me to do it for you?”

“Oh. Uh, I can do it.” Her hands start to lift her shirt, then she peers up at him. “Um, do you mind turning away?”

Inuyasha wants to smack his face. “Kagome. In a few minutes we are going to film you getting dicked. This is not the time for you to be _shy_.”

“I’m sorry!” she cries, embarrassed. “I’m just—I’m not _comfortable_ , and—”

Oh, _Christ_. Call him selfish, but he doesn’t want to deal with her emotions. This was _porn_ , for crying out loud.

Inuyasha makes the executive decision to grab her waist and kiss her.

Surprisingly, there’s no resistance. Her mouth is warm and soft, the faint taste of coffee apparent on her lips. He’s close to smell her, and she has no particular strong scent, which he oddly likes. She doesn’t use perfume, and he can appreciate that; he’s had girls before who bathed in that shit. This was a nice change.

Then he’s pushed away and he nearly smashes into a camera.

“Are you _crazy_?!” she shrieks at him. “You don’t just _kiss people_!”

“You were taking too long!” he snaps at her. “We’re going to film you getting fucked in ten minutes and you can’t even _take off your shirt_ in front of me!”

“I work up to things!” she screams, glaring at him. “I don’t care if I’m having sex for money, Inuyasha—I won’t stand to be taken advantage of!”

She’s absolutely angry, he’s never seen a woman so angry at him—mostly they were all simpering bimbos begging to get fucked, either too excited to be on camera or, again, just straight up had a fetish for half-demons. He’d definitely never been _yelled at_ before.

Still. She has a point.

“Sorry,” he says, the apology foreign on his tongue. He reaches for her again, slowly and more deliberately this time. “Come on, let me help you relax. I know you’re just nervous.”

She inhales and her breath catches in her throat. She looks down, obviously terrified at what she's just done. How much money does she fucking _need_? “I’m sorry for yelling.”

Kagome doesn’t jerk away when he pulls her close again. He tips her chin up with his other hand to meet her gaze, and he ignores the coiling in his belly when he lays his lips on hers.

Inuyasha knows how to kiss like it matters. He practically does it for a living, and makes good money off of it. He’s also quite experienced at it, if he does say so himself. But the way Kagome reacts to him is so novel. Now, when he’s _really_ kissing her, she’s tentative, like she was so scared of doing the wrong thing. 

He nudges her mouth open and slips his tongue inside, caressing hers sensually. The kiss is slow and deep, and he can feel her body relax. She’s making noises that makes his cock twitch in anticipation. Not the moans that are overplayed and obviously fake. She's breathing, voice coming out in small, almost imperceptible squeaks and whines, high-pitched and breathy. All _real_. It’s a breath of fresh air, and it fills his lungs and invigorates his body.

“Tell me how you like to have sex,” he mutters against her mouth. “We can start there, get you a little used to things.”

He starts kissing her neck to give her room to answer. “I don’t—” she gasps, “I just do—on my back.”

“Never any other position?”

He feels her shake her head. He nips lightly at her jaw before kissing her again. She whimpers against his mouth and he pulls away, pressing his forehead to hers.

“We’ll start you off nice and easy,” he tells her, breath hot against her face. His hands land on her hips and climb up, slipping beneath her top. “Can I take this off of you?”

“Yes,” she pants, and he slips the garment off her body. As soon as the shirt is pulled away, he presses his mouth to hers and swallows her gasp, pushing her back to gently land on the bed. He’s shucking off his own shirt as she pushes up to lie fully on the cushion.

His arms cage her as he kisses her quickly, then he trails down, down, kissing the tops of her breasts. He looks up at her. “I like your bra.”

She flushes. “I didn’t know what to wear.”

“This is nice,” he compliments honestly, nudging her to arch so he could slip his fingers behind her to unlatch the hook. He leans back and stares in anticipation as she shimmies out of it.

He’s seen a lot of boobs, but hers are somehow _exceptionally_ pretty, the curve of them suggesting fullness, the smoothness of them tantalizing.

“Mm,” he says appreciatively, cupping her a breast in his hand, enjoying the way she filled his palm. “These are nice, too.”

She blushes. “Thank you?” 

He chuckles and gets off of her, standing at the foot of the bed. “I’ll play with these later. Take off your shorts.”

Kagome follows silently, unbuttoning her jeans and shimmying out of them. Inuyasha pulls them off as soon as they reach her ankles. He kneels and grabs her calves, yanking her down so his face was practically at her panty-covered slit. Unlike her bra, her panties are much more practical—deep red boybriefs that are stark against her pale skin. She squeaks, hands covering her face. 

He presses his nose against her and inhales. “You fucking smell amazing,” he growls, using one finger to pull her underwear to the side. He surges forward and laps over her center, his tongue pleasurably rough against her wet slit. 

“You taste amazing, too.” He digs in, making sure to make her _feel_ that she’s being spread open. Her thighs twitch against his shoulders. He brings his hand to brush her clit, his ears twitching at her moans and whines and mewls. He glances at her flushed face, eyes squeezed shut.

“Look at me,” he says firmly.

Her eyes open, wet with unshed tears. He makes it a point to close his eyes as he opens his mouth, wide against her pussy, and drags the flat of his tongue over all of her. He _tastes_ her gush.

Her hand darts to brush his forehead, stilling him. “Wait, don’t, I’ve never—”

Shock ripples through him. “You’ve _never_ been eaten out?”

The silence speaks for her. Wow, this lady _really_ wasn’t made for porn. “I—I _have_ , I’ve just never—” Her mouth clamps shut.

“Never came from oral sex?” He shakes his head in disbelief, leaning back. “Jesus, lady. Are you sure you should be doing porn?” he says mostly to himself, ignoring the way she reddens for entirely different reasons. “Well,” he continues, louder so she could hear, as he slips off her underwear, the center of it sticking to her soaked slit before pulling off. “No time like the present.”

He tosses her damp panties to the side before placing his mouth on her again, and he licks her with more fervor and gusto than he’d displayed earlier. It doesn’t take long for her to unravel, cries and moans tumbling out of her mouth, her slick practically pouring out of her as she came. He swallowed all of her as she careened over the edge of her ecstasy.

Flicking her clit with his tongue one last time, he pulls away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Mm,” he growls. “Your cum tastes fucking good, Kagome.”

Her pussy twitches at the words. 

He stands and rakes his eyes over her; her hands are gripping the sheets, eyes trained on the ceiling. A thin film of sweat coated her chest and forehead, her neck and cheeks pink from effort.

Inuyasha climbs over her and kisses her, licking her arousal into her mouth. He pulls away with a wet smack. “Do you like the way you taste?”

She looks a little out of it, eyes glazed over. “Yeah,” she breathes, pressing her head forward to kiss him again. “That was… That was really good. Thank you.”

He’s never been _thanked_ before. He merely grunts and unbuttons his own jeans, his erection bobbing into view as soon as he takes off his underwear. Kagome pushes herself up to sit, resting on her hands as she stares at him, at all of him.

Inuyasha pumps himself with one hand. “You wanna suck this for me?” he invites, and Kagome’s chin trembles, but she nods all the same.

She grasps his cock with her hand and pumps, and it genuinely surprises Inuyasha how expertly she moves. Her head comes forward and her tongue darts out, lapping at the head of his erection. His eyes nearly roll back into his head when she takes him into her mouth, tongue dragging at the underside of his shaft as she bobs her head. When he realizes that she seems too good at this, something occurs to him. “Kagome,” he forces out, “Do you do this often?”

She pulls her mouth off of him and strokes him with her hand. She bites her lip. “Yeah. It’s—my boyfriends, they—”

The information he gathers—she’s never come from oral sex, she’s well-versed in head, and she gives a decent hand job—doesn’t take long for things to click in his head. He grasps his chin and forces her to meet his eyes. “Kagome, I know this is a business arrangement, but you need to know this.” He leans down, never breaking his gaze. “Are you listening to me?”

“Yes,” she says, hand stilling on his cock. 

“Sex is a two-way street,” he says seriously. “Don’t let anyone demand pleasure from you when they won’t do the same _for_ you. Don’t let some jerk take what he wants from you when he doesn’t respect you enough to do the same thing in exactly the same way.” He leans closer. “Do you understand?”

She nods, the compulsion to kiss her flaring within him. He ignores it, choosing instead straighten and ask her to lay on her back.

“No, I—” she stammers, continuing in her stroking. “I want to make you cum. I’ve been—I’ve been told I’m good with my mouth.” She whispers, "You're a little bigger than I'm used to, though, but I... I can do it."

His cock twitches, his hips tighten. _Fuck_ , he thinks. “Okay,” he says aloud. He licks his lips and tips his head back when her warm, warm mouth takes him in.

She’s good at this. _Too_ good at this. And he knows he said he’ll let her make him come, but he can’t. He fucking _can’t_ , he needs to fuck her _now_. He's almost ashamed with how short the blowjob is, but if he doesn't stop her he's gonna nut in her mouth and he doesn't want their first time to end up like that. He doesn't want to dissect the reasons _why_ he doesn't want to, though. He just doesn't.

“Kagome—Kagome, _stop_.” He brings his hand to softly push her away, her mouth unlatching around his shaft with a hard, wet smack. 

“Why?” she asks, a little disoriented. “Was I—Was it not good—”

A growl rips through him. “It was fucking fantastic,” he rasps, pushing her shoulders, laying her on the bed. “But I need to fuck you _right_ _now_.”

She nods, biting her lip. The action makes him heat up, and he presses his mouth to hers. His brain is screaming at him to _stop_ , to fucking _stop_ , he’s never kissed a talent as much as he’s kissed Kagome, this is fucking _unprofessional_ , but he doesn't notice it, drowned out by the yearning in his belly and the twitching of his dick. He doesn’t hear it, because all he hears are her soft breaths and breathy gasps.

A thin, long _beep_ resonates around the room, and Inuyasha’s body grows cold. He’s fucking recording.

He _forgot_.

He sharply pulls away and stares at her earnest, earnest eyes. He breathes out and redirects her to lay on her side. “Open wide,” he mumbles, nudging her center with the head of his dick. “Let the camera see your pretty cunt.”

She whimpers but acquiesces, lifting her leg to provide a good view, her pussy lips part ever so slightly with the effort. “Like this?”

“Just like that,” he praises, and pushes his head in. Before he can stop himself, he takes her leg and kisses the back of her ankle, laying the limb on his shoulder. “Good girl.” And he slides all the way in.

She’s tight, _so_ fucking tight that he bites back a curse. His brain is singularly focused on not coming inside her.

“Open,” he commands, pushing his hips forward to lay snug against hers. “Show me how good your pussy looks.”

The words make her squeeze around him, and she shakily lifts her leg to show the camera nearest to them where he pushed into her. “Like this?” she asks.

“Like this.” His eyes dart to the camera and he slides his hand over her thigh to hike her up further. He transfers her leg to his shoulder, and she moans when the motion effectively spreads her open. His golden eyes land back on her. “Still feel good?”

“Yes,” she gasps, and he grits teeth when she unintentionally presses her hips down to take more of his cock. “Oh, _fuck_ , that’s—”

His hand trails down from her leg to her hip and pushes her against the bed. “Hold.”

She grips the sheets obediently, and he thrusts.

His eyes are drawn to the way her breasts bounce, the hardened peaks of her nipples the most interesting part. He reaches forward to tweak a nub.

“Do you like that?” he asks her.

“ _Yes_ ,” she pants, her voice bouncing as he thrust into her. She mumbles something else, something Inuyasha doesn’t catch.

“What did you say?” he asks her, kissing her calf softly.

“You’re so _big_ ,” she mewls. “You feel so _good_ , it’s never gotten this good for me—”

His eyes roam over her pretty blush, her breasts, and the way her arousal shines in between her spread thighs. Sex has never gotten his good for her? What a Goddamn _travesty_.

He twists her so she’s on her back, and he has one ankle in each hand, spreading her open. She arches off the bed with a whine, her nipples pointing straight at the ceiling.

“The men you’ve let into your bed didn’t deserve it,” he snarls, his hips snapping to meet hers. He’s rougher, like he wants to prove a point. “It should _always_ feel this fucking good.” He nearly pushes her into a split when he dips his torso forward to roughly suckle at her nipple, pulling back with a wet smack. “Touch your tits for me.”

She does so without question, playing with her breasts. He can see the gleam of his spit beneath her fingers.

“Tell me how much you like it,” he commands.

“I love the way you fuck me open,” she gasps, “I’m so—It’s so _good_ , Inuyasha, so fucking good—you’re so big for me—”

“You’re just really—fucking— _tight_ ,” he volleys, emphasizing each word with a thrust. He lets go of her ankles and leans forward, grasping her hip to tilt it upward as he digs the balls of his feet into the bed. The position lets him press deeper into her, and judging by the way her arousal seems to flow out of her, she enjoyed it.

“Yes, oh my God,” she moans, hands clambering to hold on to his neck. “That’s so good, I’m—I’m—”

“You’re what?” he growls, clenching his fists in the sheets. He’s so close, so _close—_

“I’m close,” she confesses with a whine. “Inuyasha, I’m so fucking close!”

Her confession helps him push down the urge to erupt, and his brain hardwires itself to put her pleasure first. “Yeah?” he leans forward and presses his mouth into her ear, licking the shell of it. “Me, too, baby. So fucking close. You like me fucking into you?”

“ _Ah!_ ”

“Fuck, you feel really fucking good,” he goes on, whispering filth to egg her on as he thrust into her with wild abandon. “Pretty girl like you deserves this, deserves cock like this. Don’t you, baby girl?”

Her hands shake against his shoulders as she held him close.

“Fuck, Kagome, cum for me,” he groans. “Do it, baby, squeeze my cock with your cunt—"

Inuyasha considers himself an experienced man. He’d slept with handfuls of women, had given and had been given all types of pleasure. Working in adult entertainment, especially, the doors of experience were wide open.

But being inside Kagome as she comes is like a fucking _dream_.

When she comes, she whines, high-pitched and wanton, impossible to mistake for anything other than an orgasm. Her body tenses, back arching off the bed and thighs twitching to squeeze his hips. Her eyes roll back into her head, drool trailing down the side of her mouth, looking every bit as fucked out as she felt. She was the _picture_ of the pinnacle of sexual pleasure.

And the best part was her _pussy_.

Inuyasha feels like her climax dragged on for _minutes._ It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced in his life. Her pussy squeezes and squeezes and squeezes, as if she were sucking all his cum out of him to pour into her. It’s fucking _incredible_ , nearly enough to make him see stars. He's shocked he hasn't spilled into her yet, it was so fucking fantastic.

“Shit,” he bites out, eyes squeezing shit. It's taking all his willpower to not move his hips. “ _Fuck!_ ”

He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees are _her_ eyes. Glazed over and half-lidded, not looking at anything in particular. It takes her a second to focus, but when she finally does, she swallows and smiles. She's about to say something, but he doesn't let her.

Instead, he pulls out of her and brings his hands down, slipping into her center. She shrieks, everything too much, but Inuyasha is relentless. He ignores the yearning in his dick and instead hoists up her hips so he can access it better, her shoulders pressing into the bed. His arm is going to fucking cramp with how hard he's pumping into her, but he wants to make it good. _Has_ to make it good. She's babbling, incomprehensible nothings spilling out of her mouth, hands grasping at the sheets beneath her. Her eyes travel back up again, and he twists his fingers just _so_ , pressing against the spot he knows will make a galaxy explode beneath a woman's eyelids, and she comes again for a second time.

Her squirt is strong and powerful, warm and wet as it sprays against his neck and chest. Her body is jerking, hips undulating wildly as he pistons his fingers in and out of her, his forearm tensing with effort. Her body is taut like a string pulled tight, and her scream is so silent it contrasts with the loudness of her body. He reduces the intensity of which his fingers move as her orgasm dies down, watching her as she descended from her high.

Her hips twitch as he gently places her back down on the bed, and he climbs up to meet her face. His hand pushes her sweaty, matted hair off her forehead and neck, and her chest heaves with effort.

“Thank you,” she whispers, and he wants to ask _What for_?, when this was his job, he’s supposed to be doing this correctly, but then he remembers their earlier conversation.

Something odd settles in his chest, and he knows he should panic. Kagome was a woman who equated feelings with sex. She was not made for porn, would _never_ survive in such an industry. But somehow, she was here, she was willing to do this, for some convoluted sense of a brighter future.

It worries him that he wants to kiss her, she looks all fucked out, looks _satisfied,_ and she’s smiling at him like _that_ , and he doesn’t fucking care about—about—about _professionalism_ , or staying detached. He doesn't even fucking remember that they were filming, he doesn't even remember that this was all a business arrangement. He just wants to fucking _kiss her_.

So he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you got questions? i got answers! ask me anything about anything regarding smutmas on my [tumblr](https://notkorras.tumblr.com/ask)!


	25. y is for yearning (IT'S E, I'M SERIOUS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORNSTAR AU PART TWO! this was quite difficult to write, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless. ✨
> 
>  **warnings:** i literally just said pornstar au part two. that should be enough of a warning.

Inuyasha grunted, patting the space beside his pillows to blindly reach for his vibrating phone. Once he finally found it, he flipped it over screen up and blearily slid the _open_ sign, hitting the speaker button. He didn’t bother looking at the name. It was probably his half-brother. Asshole was insensitive enough to not be considerate of Inuyasha’s timezone, wherever he was.

“I just arrived four hours ago, and our meeting isn’t ‘til two, so let me _sleep_ , asshole,” he grumbled, not caring if he was heard. He was sure his asshat of a half-brother would just try and rip into Inuyasha’s career choices anyway, even though he’d already struck a deal with the dick that he was closing down his adult entertainment business for a hefty paycheck and full control over their family company's production leg. (Inuyasha insisted, to be funny, that he should show Sesshōmaru a demo reel of his work before he took the job. Sesshōmaru didn’t find it as funny.)

He was about to fall back asleep when a voice came through his phone speaker.

“Inuyasha?”

Awareness rippled through his body and his head darted up, sleep hastily fading from his consciousness. “Kagome?” He swallowed and pushed himself up to sit. “Hey. I didn’t—Hey.”

“Oh, sorry, were you already sleeping?” Her voice wafted through the speakers, sounding like how twinkling stars looked. “I know it's late, but I thought—sorry, I can call back—”

“No, it’s okay,” he said, a desperation to keep her on the line gripping at him. “It’s fine. I’m just—I’m not in Tokyo. I’m in Los Angeles.”

“Oh. _Oh_ , okay. Sorry. Is this a bad time? I don’t know about the—about the time difference. I didn’t know…”

Of course she didn’t; he didn’t tell her. They hadn’t exactly talked since he told her he was giving up his job as her boss.

His eyes darted to the clock provided by the hotel. It read _6:46 AM._ “You’re fine,” he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “It’s not that early.”

“Oh, that’s good,” she said softly. Before awkwardness could take over, she asked, “How was your flight?”

“It was fine. I arrived a few hours ago,” he mentioned roughly, picking up the phone and holding it in one hand as he bent his knees, resting his arms on the joints. The plush blanket he bundled under fell down to his naked waist as he did. “Was just catching up on sleep.”

She sounded regretful. “Oh, sorry. Maybe I should—”

“No, it’s okay, really,” he told her, rubbing his top lip with the side of his finger. “It’s midnight there, right?”

“Just about.” A soft rustle carried through the speaker, and she didn’t speak for a while.

“You okay, Kagome?” he asked her.

“I just…” He could imagine her biting her full, pink bottom lip. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Yeah?” he murmured into the receiver. “How come?” When she didn’t answer, he repeated his question.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I switched the channel.”

“What are you watching?”

“Nothing so far. Can’t find anything interesting,” she said. “I’ve been trying to study since earlier, but… I know I should study. I have two cases to read, but I’m not… I don’t know. I’m not in the mood.”

“Kagome,” he admonished lightly. “You’re almost done with the preclinical part. You can’t be like this _now_.” He wanted to hit himself. He sounded like a fucking boyfriend when he had no right _—no right_ —to be. 

“I know, I know,” she whined, oblivious to his internal struggle. “I think I’m just tired. Burnt out, or something. Maybe I need a vacation.”

And she did; he knew first-hand how hard she was working. He tried not to think about _how_ she was working, however. “You should; you’ve definitely earned it.”

She sighed, light and airy on the phone. “Yeah?”

“Have you saved up—” he bit his lip. He didn’t want to fucking bring this up with her. Sure, he fucked her for the cameras, but he didn’t like talking about it like it was her _job_ , even though it was. In fact, he fucking hated it. He didn’t want to talk about it like he was in HR and she was an employee who had to sort through her fucking payroll. He fucking hated that his relationship with her was supposed to be professional, a fucking _business arrangement_ , when his brain and heart and body screamed for it to be anything but. 

He hated it _more_ when _she_ talked about it like fucking him was a job.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he said, exhaling sharply.

“Oh, okay,” she said, a little taken aback at the irritation that appeared in his tone. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s not you, it’s—” He ran a hand over his face. “Sorry. I’m… Sorry.”

“Inuyasha,” she said, “Is something wrong? I can call back—”

“No,” he said. “No, I’m fine. You’re fine. Stay, please.” 

A heavy pause followed his words, and he wanted to shoot himself. He hadn’t realized he said that, and now that he was finally, _finally_ talking to Kagome again he was fucking up—

“Inuyasha,” she said suddenly, “Can I… Can I tell you something?”

He chewed on his lip, stamping away his inner turmoil. “Yeah, sure. What is it?”

"I'd like to—I'd like to apologize." He could hear her swallow. “I’m sorry for how I… how I acted, last time. It was unprofessional and I—it was out of line. I’m sorry.”

 _Unprofessional_. The word rang in his head, hitting that part of his brain that made his stomach roll with something unpleasant. “Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled. “I sprung it on you.”

He remembered that time, when he had said he was shutting down his adult entertainment company, and telling Kagome their time together was limited. She had looked pale and terrified, and Inuyasha asked her if she was okay, financially, because he could always help her out—

She had asked him why, and he had said he had an offer, a better one. And, with her face screaming of hurt and betrayal, she had said, _“So that’s it? You’re gonna leave me?”_

She had said it so brokenly that he hadn’t know what to do with himself, so she had simply marched out of his office and he hadn’t seen her for a full week. He’d tried to call her under the guise of business, under the guise of _anything,_ but she hadn’t budged. He’d wanted to tell her that he was sorry, that he wouldn’t leave her, _couldn’t_ leave her, and he wanted so desperately to see her before his flight to Los Angeles but she wouldn't fucking _pick up_ —

Her sigh broke his train of thought. Then, almost impossibly soft, she whispered, “I miss you.”

He tilted his head up and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. 

“I miss you, too,” he murmured honestly. 

This wasn’t the first time they’d been apart, not by a longshot. Inuyasha, back when he was still a full-time porn producer, had to travel a lot for shoots and meeting talents and such, but as the months went on, that constant back and forth had dwindled into almost nothing. He tried not to think about how his interest in making porn seemed to vanish since he…

He tried to pinpoint the time when everything changed. When had he stopped kissing her for the sole reason of getting her excited for sex; when had he stopped touching her for the sole reason of preparing her body for him? Or maybe nothing’s changed, maybe he had always kissed her just because he _wanted_ to kiss her, maybe he had always touched her just because he wanted to touch her. Maybe he had always just wanted _her_.

He heard her sniffle. “Are you crying, Kagome?”

“I really miss you,” she said, voice wet. “I’m—Is this bad? I don’t—” she hiccuped, “I told myself I wouldn’t, and I _tried_ , Inuyasha, I really did—”

“Kagome, slow down,” he implored her softly. “What’s wrong, b—" He bit his tongue when he realized he nearly used a pet name on her. "What’s wrong?” 

“You were right about me,” she said thickly, seemingly oblivious to his near-slip. “I wanted you to be wrong, but you were right. You were _right_.”

“About what?”

“You said—remember when you said to me that—that I couldn’t—” she sobbed. “You were right.”

“About _what_?”

“I... I haven’t had sex with anyone else _but_ you,” she confessed with a sob.

The blood that rushed in his veins turned hot, the absolute truth of the statement making a deep longing spark within him. He remembered telling her that, how he thought—no, _believed_ that she was someone who had to have feelings for someone to have sex with them. It was either her pride or her arrogance that had told him that no, just watch her, she would have as much sex as she wanted outside of work. 

At the time, he had felt inexplicably ticked off, but he kept it in. She was a grown fucking woman, she could do whatever—or whoever—the fuck she liked. He repeated that in the nine, ten months they’ve been involved for what he thought was business.

What he _hoped_ was business.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” she sobbed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—It’s why I got so mad, I—And I know it's just me, I _know_ it's just me, but I couldn't—I didn't—”

“Kagome,” he forced out, cutting her off. She couldn't have been more wrong. “Kagome, neither have I.”

She sniffled. “What?”

“I haven’t had sex with anyone either,” he admitted softly, falling back to the bed. “It—It’s always just been you. Since I met you, it’s just been you.”

That _meant_ something. He knew it did.

She laughed, a wet sound that sounded sharp and sad. “You don't have to lie to me, Inuyasha."

"I'm not lying," he murmured.

Silence enveloped their conversation, and a long moment later, she spoke. "Really?"

That made him smile. "Really, Kagome."

"I don’t—You don’t…" She laughed again, but this time it was soft, elated, like clouds came through the phone and caressed his face. "You don’t know how happy that makes me.”

“I really miss you, Kagome,” he said earnestly, running his hand through his hair and grasping the top of his head. “I miss you so fucking much.”

“I miss sleeping next to you at night,” she admitted, evidently feeling better. “Did you know that your ears twitch when you sleep?”

“Yeah?” he said with a rough chuckle. “Did you know _you_ snort in your sleep?”

A pause. “ _What_?” she shrieked, thoroughly horrified. “Oh my _God_ , that’s so _embarrassing_ —”

He laughed, loud and free, happier than he’d felt in a while. “It’s not! I think it’s cute.”

“I _snort_ in my _sleep_ , Inuyasha! How is that _cute_?!”

“I think all of you is cute,” he said, first confidently, then softly. The words sobered the moment. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” she murmured. Then, in a direction he didn't expect the conversation to go, she said, “I miss your hands on me.”

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” he groaned. 

“I miss you touching me. I miss—Sex feels so good with you,” she admitted, “And we’ve been having it so much I’ve—” She cut herself off.

He licked his lip in anticipation. “You’ve what?”

“I’ve been having trouble sleeping, recently. Ever since we…”

His hand already made its way to his cock, loosely pumping, not enough to get him hard, but enough to feel good. He may not have expected where this was going, but he welcomed it all the same. “You miss me, baby? You miss me fucking you?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “You have no idea how much I miss you, Inuyasha. How much I miss _all_ of you.”

“I can help you,” he said. “You want me to help?”

“You—Do you mean—”

"Yeah. Do you think it'll help?"

"I—I've never..."

“Put me on speaker,” he suggested gently. “I’ll help you, I promise.”

He heard a rustle, then her voice felt farther away. She went on speaker. His dick twitched.

"You're on speaker," she said tentatively. 

“Good girl," he praised. "What are you wearing?” 

It took a while for her to answer. “A shirt.”

“Underwear, too?”

“Yeah,” she muttered. “The red one you like.”

He bit back a groan. “You mean my favorite,” he told her. “Are you wet?”

“A little,” she said softly. “If you were here, you’d say something about how you liked the way that I smelled.”

“Because I do,” he said, grinning. “I really fucking love the way you smell. The way you taste, too.” He laughed, imagining her fierce blush, and revisited their earlier conversation. “Slip off your underwear for me.”

“How about the shirt?”

“Leave it for now,” he instructed. “Are you on your back?”

“Yes,” she said.

“Good girl,” he praised, and the way she whimpered made him harder. “I want you to touch yourself, Kagome.”

“How?”

“Pinch your nipples—don’t take off the shirt, just slide your hands under.” He groaned, imagining her. “Touch your boobs the way I would touch them.”

“You’d lick them.”

“Good point,” he said. “Just squeeze them, then. Lightly, don’t hurt yourself. Do you feel good?”

“Would feel better with you,” she sighed.

“I know, baby,” he said sympathetically, still pumping his cock. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Now bring one hand down, baby. Flick your clit for me.” She gasped, and his cock twitched. “That’s my girl. Slip a finger into your cunt.”

A moan came through his phone. “Inuyasha,” she breathed. “Inuyasha—It’s not enough.”

“Keep trying, baby,” he soothed. 

She whimpered again and he distantly heard a soft, wet squelch.

“You’re wet, huh?” he goaded. “I can hear your fingers move inside you. So fucking wet for me, my dick would slide right in—”

She cried, and he tightened his fist around his shaft as he pumped. “It’s not _enough,_ I—I need you, you stretch me out so _good_ —”

“Touch, Kagome,” he whispered, “Keep going, just imagine it’s me.”

“My hands are too small,” she whined, and he gripped the bed with his other hand. “Your hands are bigger, they’re better—” she sobbed. “I miss you!”

“I wish I could be there, baby,” he said, really, truly apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

“I really miss you,” she sobbed. “I want you here, I want you to touch me, I want you—”

“I know, baby, I know,” he murmured, wanting nothing more. “Me, too. Fuck, Kagome, I really wish I were there with you.”

“I can’t cum, Inuyasha, I've been trying, I've been trying _so hard_ ,” she cried. “It needs to be _you_.”

“You can do it, babe,” he said, “You can. I'm right here, I'll help you. Please try? Please, for me? I’ll make it up to you soon, I promise. I’m flying back in two days.”

“I haven’t felt you in a _week_ , Inuyasha,” she begged, sounding lurid and desperate and _so fucking hot_. “I miss you inside of me!”

“ _Fuck_ , Kagome,” he groaned through gritted teeth. She was going to fucking kill him.

“Promise to fuck me ‘til I can’t walk,” she begged, “Please, Inuyasha, when you get back, _please_ —”

Her desperate begging made him exhale through his nostrils, his body tensing in absolute desire. He’d swim an ocean to be inside her right now. He’d do anything to be inside her right now. He hated being away from her. Fucking _hated_ it.

“Two fingers,” he commanded her.

“Inuyasha, I—”

“Don’t argue with me,” he said firmly. “You said your fingers are too small? We’ll fix that.”

“But—”

“ _Two_ fingers, Kagome,” he said firmly, brokering no argument. “I won’t ask again.”

She moaned, and he could tell she was turned on beyond belief.

“Better?” he asked her, voice going from commanding to gentle. 

“Yes,” she said, relief flooding her words. “Yes, so much better.”

“I’ll take care of you,” he said to her. “You just have to trust me, okay? Say it.”

“I trust you,” she murmured, breath hitching. “I trust you.”

“Good. Now pump, sweetheart,” he directed lewdly. “In and out, let me hear how wet you are.”

He heard a rustle, and suddenly, the _squelch, squelch, squelch_ he heard mildly became much, much louder. The fact that she brought her phone closer to her cunt so he could hear just how wet she really was nearly made him nut.

“ _Fucking hell, baby_ ,” he groaned. “You brought your phone closer to your pussy so I could hear, didn’t you?”

“I thought—” she gasped, “I wanted you to—to hear.”

“You thought right," he murmured fondly. "You’re such a fucking good girl for me. You’re amazing.”

She whimpered at his praise.

“I miss you,” he kept going. “I miss touching you, miss fucking you. I love when I press my face to your slit and just smell you, Kagome. I can’t believe I haven’t touched you in days, it feels fucking _wrong_.”

“I miss you, Inuyasha, I want you—I want you to—fuck, _please_ —”

“Tell me, baby,” he implored. “What do you want?”

“I want—” She shuddered breathily. “I want you to use me.”

“You’re going to fucking _kill me_ , Kagome." He had to let go of his cock—he was sure if he stroked himself right now he’d spurt. "Three fingers.”

She cried out in alarm. “Inuyasha—”

“ _Don’t_ argue,” he snapped. “You can take it. My cock’s bigger than your hand.”

He could picture her biting her lip, squeezing her eyes as she slipped that last finger in.

“How do you feel?”

“Stretched,” she said with a gasp. 

“Your pussy just needs attention, Kagome,” he cooed. “You haven’t touched yourself in a while, have you?”

“It’s not as good as when you do it,” she whimpered.

“Mm.” His hand descended against his dick again, still raging hard but not as belligerent as before. “I fuck you real good, don’t I?”

“So good,” she gasped. “I can’t wait for you to come home, Inuyasha.”

“Can’t wait for me to fuck that pretty little pussy?”

“Yes! So— _ah_ , I can’t—don’t stop—never want you to stop—”

“Oh?” he asked, her vulgarity thrilling him, “Didn’t you say you… what did you say? You want me to use you?”

“Yes,” she moaned, “Oh, God, yes—”

“You want me to fucking chain you to the bed?” he bit out, hot and obscene and so fucking turned on. “Like that? Use you day and night, whenever I want? You want that, baby?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she mewled, “I—Anything, take everything—”

“You'd give yourself up to me, wouldn't you?" he went on, "You'd bend over whenever I asked. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Without you even asking," she breathed. "I'd do it before you even asked—"

"She wants to be extra good tonight, doesn't she?" he cooed, body thrumming with desire. 

"I'm so _wet_ ," she whimpered. "Please, Inuyasha, tell me—tell me how—"

"Tell you how I'd fuck you?"

"Yes!"

His mouth twisted into a wicked smirk. "I’ll fuck every single fucking hole,” he spat, enjoying her moan. “I'll start with your mouth, have you warm my cock—I’ll use your mouth, too, baby, don't worry; I just need you to sit there with my dick in your mouth, and I’ll fuck your face whenever I want—”

She panted, and he could _swear_ she got wetter.

"Then I'll fuck your pussy, baby. Can’t wait to slip my cock inside you, _cum_ inside you—I know you like it when I cum inside, your cunt tightens up so nicely around my dick when I—”

“ _Please_ —”

"Fuck, can you imagine me filling you up?" His hand moved like lightning over his dick. "I can, Kagome. Can't wait to give you what you want. Then when I'm done with your hot, wet cunt, I'm going to fuck your tight little asshole."

Her gasp was one of shock. "Inuyasha—"

"I know you like it in the ass, Kagome," he almost snarled, "You come extra hard, squeeze extra tight when I fuck you there—that's what you want, right? To get fucked in the ass? I can fill your ass real nice with my cock, then I'll warm up your insides with my cum—"

“I’m so close!”

He was at the home stretch, and he knew just how to get to the finish line. “Good girl, you’re such a good girl, coming so hard for me just from fucking your asshole—”

She screamed, the imagery getting to be too much, and something wet resounded through the phone. She came. She probably squirted. That turned him on so much that the next stroke of his shaft was his undoing. He groaned loudly, his release coming out in spurts, landing on his stomach.

He inhaled through grit teeth. “Fucking hell, Kagome.”

“That was so good,” she whined. “That was—oh, that was amazing, Inuyasha, I—”

He breathed out as he sat up, reaching for the customary box of tissues on the nightstand. “Yeah? You liked that?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “Thank you."

He chuckled, remembering the first time he made her come as he wiped the evidence of his orgasm off his body. She’d thanked him then, too. “You’re welcome, baby.”

“Did you cum, too?” she asked shyly.

“I did, yes,” he said soothingly. “You were perfect. Thank you.”

“I miss you,” she mumbled, and despite repeating it over and over again, each time made his stomach twist pleasantly. “I can’t wait for you to come home.”

“Me too,” he said honestly. “We’ll talk, okay? Then we’ll catch up.”

“Okay.”

“Get to sleep,” he instructed, eyes glancing to the clock. It was probably near one in the morning in Tokyo. “Message me when you wake up. You have class tomorrow?”

She yawned. “Not ‘til ten.”

He mentally did the math. “Okay. I’ll call you.”

“Y’don’t have to,” she mumbled, already falling asleep.

“I want to,” he said to her. “Good night, Kagome.”

“Good night, Inuyasha,” she slurred. “See you soon. Miss you.”

A full minute passed when he realized that she didn’t even hang up before she fell asleep. He chuckled.

“I miss you, too,” he whispered softly, smiling at her name on his phone. “Sweet dreams, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head over to my [tumblr](https://notkorras.tumblr.com/ask) if you have any q's about smutmas; i'll gladly answer them.
> 
> one more to go!


	26. z is for zipper (soft e!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we’re finally done! 
> 
> some thanks are in order:
> 
> thank you to the slut brigade, @[keichanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz) and @[omgitscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie), for welcoming me so warmly into the fandom;
> 
> thank you to everyone over at the iyff bc, especially everyone who sprinted with me for the last few instalments of smutmas (when i say i wouldn't have this word count without you, i mean that!);
> 
> thank you to @[Flight_at_Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_at_Midnight/pseuds/Flight_at_Midnight) for the insane amount of support across practically everything i published this month, and;
> 
> thanks to you for reading! whether you've only found this today or at the beginning of the month, thank you for your support. i've read all the comments and while i haven't replied to all, know that i really do appreciate them. 💛
> 
> i think this fits nicely in the married inukag universe i made here. happy reading! thanks for sticking around.

“ _What_?” Sango cried. “That’s _huge_ , Kagome!”

The bustle of the café they met up in for a quick mid-afternoon snack generated enough chatter to drown out Sango's exclamation, but Kagome waved her friend down nonetheless.

"Sorry," Sango said, then whisper-hissed, " _This is huge_!"

“It is, right?” Kagome bit her lip. “My… I don’t know. My mom said I should just calm down and not overthink.” Of course, her mom didn’t know that Inuyasha wasn’t exactly her _boyfriend_ , so to speak… 

“Your mom is the most chill woman in the world,” Sango said flatly. “Of _course_ she’s nonplussed.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Was she a pothead in college? Most of them tend to mellow into adulthood.”

Kagome scowled. “There's no way that's true.”

“There's a chance it _might_ be true.” Sango shook her head. “Whatever. For the record, she's right. Anyway, back to our original conversation: he asked you to be his _plus one_? At his brother’s _wedding_?" She pursed her lips. "That's boyfriend level stuff! Have you guys talked?”

Kagome blushed at the suggestion, purposefully avoiding her friend's last question. “Well, he didn’t _ask_ , per se. He just mentioned it and asked me if I was free, so I guess he assumed I was going to say yes. That's what I think.” She sighed, “I mean, I’m okay. Honestly! I am, and it's fine. I don’t mind going. Just—”

“Just what?” wheedled Sango.

Kagome decided on the half-truth. “I’m just nervous to meet his family, I guess.”

“I'm offended that you don't think I wouldn't know a bullshit reason when I hear one,” her friend said flatly. “What’s _really_ going on?”

Flushing, Kagome shook her head, deciding to stick to the almost-lie. “I’m not lying! I’m just worried his family won’t… _like_ me.”

Sango gaped. “You’re kidding, right? You’re a _doctor_. Every parent loves a doctor! That’s, like, hitting the jackpot when it comes to impressing them." She leaned forward. "Doctors are educated _and_ career-driven. You could be a gay man and his parents wouldn't mind, trust me.” She pointed at Kagome. “Now stop beating around the bush, Kagome. Tell me the truth.”

Kagome contemplatively traced the rim of her coffee cup with one hand. Despite the unconventional way they met— _Only_ you _could suck at one-night-stands_ , Sango joked earlier on—she and Inuyasha hit it off pretty well. They were on the same wavelength on a lot of things, and sure they bickered, but the bickering was fun, honestly. It didn't take long for her to get comfortable with him. The sex was also phenomenal, which was an outstanding bonus, considering they hadn't defined the relationship yet.

She bit back a groan, remembering her plight.

With a huge sigh, Kagome finally relented and got into the specifics with her friend, that her failed-one-night-stand-turned-regular-booty-call(?) was categorized firmly under _It’s Complicated_ if she were to advertise the relationship on Facebook. If they even _had_ a relationship. "So yeah," she finished. "It's still... It's still up in the air."

“Kagome,” Sango said with sympathy, “Not being boyfriend and girlfriend is one thing, but completely not acknowledging that your relationship even _exists_ is a whole different ball game." She reached forward to pat her friend’s hand. "You know that two need to talk about this.”

“I know! I know, I just…” She perched her chin in her hand. “He’s not… He’s not a _feelings_ person, and I don’t want to push him, you know? I really—” She sighed. “I really like him. What if I say something and it ruins everything? I don't... I don't want that," she admitted softly.

Her best friend smiled sympathetically. “I figured. I haven't met him yet, but I've never seen you so happy.”

Kagome blushed, sobering a little. "Right. You should meet him. I should set that up."

"I'll bring Miroku for some boy balance," Sango mentioned her boyfriend—her _actual_ boyfriend, because _they_ had actually _talked_ about it.

"That would be helpful, yeah. I should ask Inuyasha if he's game for a double date."

"Oh, are you dating Inuyasha now?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

Kagome groaned. "I walked right into that one."

"I'm only looking out for you, girl. You really should talk to him. If he's not the type to bring it up, then it should be you."

“I _know_ it should, but I just—I really don’t know _how_.” She rubbed her eye. “He just suddenly up and asks me if I’m free to be his plus one for a _family event_ , and I’m just—I’m confused. And just… nervous, I guess. I’m going to see his family. His _whole_ family. I don't even know what I'm doing, what _we're_ doing. What does that mean for him and me? Is this actually, like, gonna lead somewhere? Or am I just making it bigger than it actually is?”

Sango shook her head. “Kagome, I love you, but you have a _serious_ overthinking problem. Just _talk_ to the guy!”

“That’s what my mom said,” Kagome mumbled, then louder, continued, “I know, like I said, I just—” 

She was cut off when her pager buzzed. “Sorry, hold on.” She reached into her purse to fish out the device, reading the small screen as soon as it came into view.

Seconds later, she was packing up her things, nearly disassembling her wallet as she pulled out bills to cover her food. “Sorry, Sango, gotta go. Duty calls.” She swiped her phone from the table and took off. 

“Talk to Inuyasha about it!” Sango hollered as her friend left the café. Kagome waved her goodbye and sprinted to her car, fumbling with her contacts as she opened the door.

“Hey, Inuyasha,” Kagome said into her phone as she strapped in her seatbelt. “Emergency at the hospital, so I might be late for dinner at your place. I’ll call you when I’m out.”

She clicked to send the voice message and tossed her phone in the passenger seat, pulling out of the lot.

* * *

“ _Hey, Inuyasha._ ” Kagome’s voice wafted through the speaker of his phone, blue bar that played her message filling up as she went on. _“Emergency at the hospital, so I might be late for dinner at your place. I’ll call you when I’m out.”_

Silence for the slightest moment, then Inuyasha pressed the play button for what was probably the billionth time, listening to the voice note again, unable to stop his lip from curling in worry, unable to understand that unpleasant feeling clawing at his chest. She sent it almost eight hours ago, and she hadn’t called him back yet.

He stared at the couch as he mulled over calling her. He didn’t like bothering her at work—she was fucking saving people’s _lives_ out there, she didn’t need an overprotective guy... boy... whatever, _person_ , breathing down her neck.

Whatever. She was fine. He needed to calm down, and he'd start by tossing phone unto the couch.

His fingers twitched and he grabbed his phone before it could bounce off the cushion. He couldn't. He really fucking couldn't.

"She's a big girl," he told himself unconvincingly. "She's fine, man. She's just busy." 

She was. He knew she was. But still, his heart screamed. _Still_. He couldn’t _help_ but worry, the feeling gnawing at this chest. Feeling for her, wanting her to be safe—the first time he felt it it was like he had been hit by a freight train, unable to understand how a _human woman_ managed to barrel through his defenses and secure a place in his heart. He didn’t even know he was _capable_ of caring for someone so… so… 

He stared at the meager setup of food he had on his kitchen counter. Some pasta he’d whipped up earlier, a bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of water that used to be ice. Two empty wine glasses, untouched, and an unlit candle. It was meant to be... romantic? He didn't know. He just wanted to cook for her and spend time with her because he knew she'd been having a difficult time at work. But now— _now,_ the whole thing looked so _sad_. His entire apartment looked so fucking sad.

He reached blindly to pick at a spot on the couch. He’d been planning to get rid of the couch—way before he’d ever met Kagome, because he found it too _plush._ He wanted a sturdier couch, one that you didn’t sink into when you sat on it. But then when he’d started seeing Kagome, it was like the couch became part of a package deal. She _loved_ the damn thing so much he was convinced she stayed with him because of it. She actually started _fights_ with him over it. 

Inuyasha breathed in, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling. He was starting to hate this couch, if he was being honest. He was starting to hate this entire sad-ass apartment. It felt too big and too empty, felt hollow and depressing whenever it was just him. Kagome loved this stupid couch so much it _reeked_ of her, in the best sense, and whenever she wasn’t around it just made him feel—made him _feel_ — 

He shook his head, as if to shake away his thought, but his brain whispered, _It’s much nicer here when Kagome’s over._

When had it become like that? He’d been thinking like that a lot recently. His brain overflowed with thoughts of her, almost at his every waking moment. When had his life decided to… _revolve_ around Kagome Higurashi? 

He vaguely recalls mulling over asking her to be his date to Sesshomaru’s wedding. He was finally marrying Kagura, his girlfriend of eight years ( _Eight_ , Inuyasha said with disbelief when his mother told him the news. _Kagura’s been putting up with him for_ eight years _?_ The quip had been worth the lecture.) and his parents insisted he bring a date. Was he seeing anyone? He never told him anything anymore. What was he up to now? How was work? He should call more often. Why didn’t he—

He practically hung up on his mom, glad he had an excuse to after he argued with her for being annoying. He _really_ didn’t want to talk about his feelings for Kagome, much less acknowledge them. He didn’t even know where to fucking start. 

Looking back, he didn’t _ask_ Kagome, per se. He hadn’t even realized he asked her, if he were being honest. He just mentioned his brother was getting married on this date and if she were free. He stupidly realized, a bit after, than they hadn't even _talked_ about... about things. About what they were. Maybe it was partially his fault; he didn't like fixing what wasn't broken, and Kagome had come to learn that he wasn't so much of a conversationalist, but all the same it was _not_ smart to ask someone you were on vague terms with for something that _screamed_ commitment.

Kagome had given him a non-commital answer, and didn't bring up the issue. He was too embarrassed to bring it up himself.

“But,” he admitted softly to himself, “I wouldn’t mind bringing her.” 

He wouldn’t mind bringing her, really. At all. He wouldn’t mind having his family meet her, wouldn’t mind spending some time with her. He wouldn’t mind being with her throughout the whole ordeal. Wouldn’t mind holding her hand and kissing her out in the open.

His tongue came out to lick his bottom lip contemplatively before pressing his lips together.

His ears twitched at a buzz that pierced the air, his hand feeling the vibration of the device in his fingers. He lifted the phone to his face, and his phone glowed with a name.

**_Kagome_ **

_slide to open_

The amount of relief that flooded his body was alarming, but he pushed it aside. _Finally_ , he thought. _Finally_.

He slid his thumb across the screen and pressed the speaker button. "Hello?"

“Hey, Inuyasha,” he heard, her voice unrecorded and _real._ He could hear her breathing, the tones in her words, frantic and tired and repentant. It comforted him more than it should. “I’m so sorry, I know it’s really late, I know I said dinner at your place but—”

“Kagome, Kagome, stop, it’s okay,” he said placatingly. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Did you just finish?”

“Yeah, the surgery was—it was long, I just—” she struggled, and he could hear her shut her car door. After a long moment, she said, “I think I’ll head home,” so softly, and he swallowed. “I’m really sorry.”

The hollowness in his chest gnawed harder, nipping at his lungs, making it harder to breathe.

“I understand,” he said hollowly unto the receiver, even though it was the complete opposite of how he felt about the situation. He felt so torn, wanting to demand her presence, but that was wrong, wasn't it? He also found so much sympathy in his heart for _her_ that he can’t bear to ask anything more. It’s like he’s a different person. When had he become a different person? “It’s okay. Shit happens.”

He can picture her, almost exactly: she was leaning back into her seat, pressed against the headrest, biting her lip in an effort to say something to comfort him. She shouldn’t, though. He didn’t feel like he deserved it. She should put herself first. He’d be fine.

“Really, Kagome,” he muttered without thinking, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. “It’s okay.”

Her breath hitched in the slightest. “Thank you.”

The softness of her words made him close his eyes and curl his hand into a fist, pressing the side of it to his mouth. He let out a breath and rubbed his knee. “I’ll see you soon, okay? Maybe tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Sure. I’d… That sounds good.”

“Tomorrow, then. Drive safe, okay?”

“Okay. Bye.”

They both took a while to click out of the call, but eventually, she did it first. Inuyasha tossed his phone away and caught his head in his hands. Why did he want to see her so fucking much, anyway? More importantly, why did _not_ seeing her make him so… so fucking _sad_?

 _Because you miss her_ , he thought, the mere idea of it echoing in his brain. The clawing at his chest turned into a pained, desolate whimper that was sharper, that was worse. _You miss her._

He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, over his ears, and stared at the dinner he’d made. 

* * *

Kagome was half-asleep on her couch, her shitty, tiny, second hand couch that was lightyears away in quality from Inuyasha’s superior one, when a knock jolted her out of her sleep.

“Coming,” she slurred, clambering to the door. She yawned, not even bothering to check through her peephole to see who’s visiting. “Can I help—” She blinked. “Hey.”

Inuyasha was at the door, carrying a bag of… something, and a small backpack. “Hi.” 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, “Hi.”

“Hey,” he breathed, reaching for her. She was so tired that she relaxed immediately into the hand he pressed against her cheek. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled, moving aside. “Come in.” 

He took off his shoes at her foyer and swept over her living room. “Were you sleeping on the couch?”

“I fell asleep,” she grumbled. She clicked her locks into place. “Was really tired.”

She followed him into her little kitchenette, and stopped when she noticed that he was looking at her with something that was a cross between worry and disappointment. 

“You didn’t click your locks shut?” he asked, no, _accused_.

Irritation grew within her. “Not now,” she snapped, her eyes starting to prickle. She always cried when she became so tired she could feel it in her bones. She regretted it immediately and rubbed her forehead. “Sorry, I’m just… I’m really tired.”

Suddenly, he was near her, his hands coming to soothingly rub her temples. It felt amazing, and the urge to cry retreated. “I’m sorry.”

Without thinking, her eyes closed as he massaged her head. “What did you bring?”

“Not important,” he said, his fingers trailing to hold the base of her skull as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I wanna know,” she said, voice small.

“I made dinner,” he responded, a little uncertainly. “I was… Maybe you hadn’t eaten yet, so I thought—”

Her tears came unbidden, touched at his gesture. She drew away, embarrassed. “I’m so sorry,” she sniffled, shuffling around him to pluck some napkins she stored at the edge of her counter. “I think I’m just exhausted. I don’t mean to cry.”

“S’okay,” he murmured, following after her. He gingerly nudged her hand away from her face and wiped at her tears, the pads of his thumbs soft and gentle against her skin.

Her teary gaze met his gold eyes. Before she could blink, he kissed her.

Warmth blossomed in her belly as his lips pressed against hers, warm and comforting. It wasn’t a demanding kiss, just a simple meeting of mouths that moved languidly together. His breath brushed against her face as he pulled away, only to come back for more, his hands tilting her face up so all she needed to do was kiss him.

He pulled away long after she’d gotten lost in the kiss, long after she’d grown accustomed to the feel of his mouth on hers. "I need to talk to you."

She felt dazed in the slightest, a haze filling her brain. “Inuyasha—”

“I came because I missed you,” he whispered, and it was like he was unable to stop the honesty from escaping him. "I know I saw you two days ago, but when—when you said I couldn't see you tonight, I felt so sad. I don't know how, or why, I just felt... I just felt so _sad_ , I felt so fucking terrible. I wanted—I really wanted to see you, and when you said you couldn't, I just... But I also know you should take time for yourself, because you work so hard, so _fucking_ hard, and I just want you to take care of yourself. But I still wanted to see you."

He couldn't stop himself if he tried. "You're—You're so _special_ , Kagome, I don't know how to explain it. I just—I don't have words, I don't even think I'm making sense, but I just—I know I should have said this before, long before, but... I couldn't, I can't, because each time I try I don't think like it's good enough. Nothing I say will ever be good enough to tell you how I feel about—about—"

Her heart beat furiously against her chest, threatening to spill out unto the floor.

“I want you in my life, Kagome,” he continued earnestly, forehead pressing against hers, like he was afraid she’d run if he pulled away. “Not just at my brother’s wedding. I want you with me all the time.”

Her lip trembled, her heart feeling like it had been unlatched from an anchor at the bottom of the sea, drifting up and up and up against the water. “Inuyasha,” she muttered, reaching for him.

He kissed her again before she could continue. “I think about you all the time,” he confessed desperately, “I can’t _stop_ thinking about you. I—” He cut himself off, taking a shuddery breath. Finally, he gazed at her, brushing his thumbs against her cheeks. “Kagome,” he said weakly, “I think I love you.”

Her heart shot up to her throat, the words slamming into her. She laughed wetly, her hands coming up to rest on his neck. “Inuyasha, I think I love you, too,” she whispered up at him, and claimed his mouth for another kiss.

It was like she was floating, his touches lapping like waves against her skin. He hoisted her up and carried her to her bedroom, hands warm against the underside of her thighs. She didn’t know what happened, but as soon as she landed on the soft covers of her bed, it was like she needed him, right then and now.

Her hands tugged at his neck pulling him closer before she let go to push his shirt off of him and fumbling with the belt securely buckled at his hips. When it unlatched she wasted no time as she worked on the button of his jeans, the sound of a zipper coming undone so satisfying it made her moan.

His nails scratched pleasantly against her as he slipped his fingers beneath the seams of her underwear, sliding them off her legs without much ceremony. There didn’t need to be.

“I need you,” she whispered against his mouth, pleading. Her fingers tugged at his erection “Please, Inuyasha, I—”

“I got you,” he muttered, pushing her hand away and pressing her against the bed, moving his attentions from her mouth to her neck. 

Her thighs parted automatically and his hips settled at the apex of them, the head of his cock brushing against her soaked slit. Her hands tightened in the sheets, her body welcoming every touch.

“Please,” she begged, the tail end of the word dissolving into a moan as he slid home. And somehow, that was enough for her.

That seemed to be the case for him, too. Inuyasha didn’t thrust. He just stayed there, the warmth of him comfortable and soothing over her. He kissed her neck, her jaw, her chin. His lips landed on her mouth, and his tongue slid out to greet hers, smooth and soft and sweet. It was like he was just content enough to lay there, cock sheathed inside of her, jeans barely off his hips. She didn’t even have her sleep shirt off, but he didn’t seem to mind.

After a long, long moment, he adjusted his hips, then ground into her.

Everything became bright and beautiful. Her breath escaped in pants, his body drawing moans out of her as he moved against her sensually. This was so good, he was _so good_ ; whispering in her ear how good she was, how beautiful, how much he wanted her. It felt better than any previous sexual encounter they'd had. It felt better than all of them _combined_.

“Fuck,” he breathed hotly, kissing the spot below her ear. “I fucking _love_ you, Kagome.”

“I love you, too,” she murmured, grasping at his neck and jaw so she could hold his face in her hands as she kissed him.

“I’m gonna—” he rasped when he pulled his lips away.

“Don’t pull out,” she whined, one hand reaching for the hand that pressed down next to her head, and she held his wrist. “Please, stay—”

He kissed her again, the rhythm of his hips growing erratic, snapping wildly up at her. Her mind felt like it had blinders on, so affixed on her pleasure. She was so close, he was so close, she wanted to reach her peak with him—

He groaned, almost roared, as he came, hips twitching and pushing into her, digging his forehead into the pillow she laid on. The feel of his warmth that erupted within her triggered her own climax, and her legs shook around his waist. She hadn't even realized that she trapped his hips to her body.

Breathing heavily, Inuyasha looked at her. “You okay?” he panted.

“I’m perfect,” she responded as best as she could, leaning forward to kiss the spot where his neck met his shoulder. “Thank you.”

He grunted and adjusted them, his hand grasping her hip so they stayed connected as he twisted to lay on his side, hitching his hips so they stayed pressed together. His hand slid to her thigh and tugged her close, pleasantly stretching her out in a jerk, and the breath she meant to be an exhale came out as a moan.

“I want to stay like this for a bit,” he told her, settling her so he could wrap his arms around her. He was sweaty and gross but she didn’t even care. She was just so _happy_.

“Do you want to take off your pants?” she suggested, and his chest rumbled when he chuckled lowly, breathily. She used her feet to push them down, enjoying the way he groaned when her pussy moved when she kicked particularly hard. After several jingles of his belt, Inuyasha kicked his pants off, and she gasped when he pulled himself closer.

She felt him kiss the top of her head and she huddled closer into his chest. His arm came around her and stroked her hair and her back, and the rhythmic motions, paired with the warmth of him inside her, started to lull her to sleep.

“Good night, baby,” he whispered against her hair. “I love you.”

Her heart soared; the words felt so, so good to hear. She smiled, small and wholly satisfied. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have questions about any universe or any oneshot in this series, head over to my tumblr (@[notkorras](https://notkorras.tumblr.com/ask)) and shoot me a question!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the final instalment of smutmas; i’m gonna go ice my fingers and sleep for a week. see you around!
> 
> /deletes smutmas document from bookmarks
> 
>  **eta:** i'm posting [notes](https://notkorras.tumblr.com/tagged/smutmas+trivia) about smutmas, in case anyone wants to know what goes on behind the fic!


End file.
